By the Seashore
by RaspberryGirl
Summary: -Fin- Hikari, a fisherman's daughter, befriends Takeru, one of the hated Mer Folk. Though Hikari's feelings for Takeru are unclear, her admirer, Daisuke, becomes jealous. With the cunning Luorke, Daisuke plans to get rid of Takeru permanently.
1. Memories

*Disclaimer: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, and Taichi don't belong to me. And just to be safe, Digimon doesn't belong to me. If it did, there would have been a different ending written. The story _Nicholas Pipe_ doesn't belong to me either. T_T So don't sue! .

Author's Note: Wow! I actually did a TAKARI! Believe me, I'm no Takari fan (I don't hate it, though) but I really amazed myself with this story. I hope you readers like it as much as I did. Um, this is strictly AU, so don't expect any Digimon popping up anywhere. Also, this fic was adapted from a picture book called _Nicholas Pipe_. Of course, some parts in this story I made up myself. I couldn't copy the book completely, could I? Well, enjoy! 

Luorke---Lu-ORK

**By the Seashore**

By: RaspberryGirl

Hikari pulled her hardest and managed to lift up the net full of fish. "A good catch you had today, Father," she said. She slung the net over her shoulder and began climbing up the man-made steps of the cliff. 

"Aye," her father agreed. "A fine catch of the many Kent has seen. We can sell half of the fish and keep the other half and still have food to last us at least three weeks." He and his son, Taichi, flipped their fishing boat over and carried it above their heads. The oars were strapped securely inside. "Taichi helped a lot. He's becoming a fine young fisherman." 

"Thank you, Father," Taichi said, but there was just a hint of dullness to his voice.

"After all," his father continued, "the Yagami family has always been one of the best fisher families in town. It's always been our family trade."

The threesome reached the top of the cliff and set out into the woods that lay between the seashore and their town of Kent. 

Mrs. Yagami was busy preparing dinner in the house. An apron was tied around her waist and a piece of cloth was fastened about her head to keep her hair back. She looked up as her husband and two children entered. "You're back. Did you have a nice catch today?" 

"A fine one, wife," Mr. Yagami said. He and Taichi set the boat in a corner. Mr. Yagami went over and gave Mrs. Yagami and kiss on the cheek. "It smells wonderful. What is it that you're cooking?" He looked hungrily at the stew she was stirring in the pot. 

"You'll know when it's supper time," Mrs. Yagami said good-naturedly. She was picking up on the light mood. She turned to Hikari. "Be a dear and run over to the Motomiyas and fetch my kitchen knife, Hikari. I let Mrs. Motomiya borrow it but now I need it back." 

"You're sending _Hikari _to fetch a knife?" Taichi scoffed. "She'll probably cut herself by accident in the dark." He gave a nod out the front window at the setting sun. 

"Come now," said Mr. Yagami. "Hikari is a fine young woman of fifteen. I'm sure she can handle herself. And besides"—he winked at his daughter—"she's not like the other girls in the town." He gave an encouraging smile. "Do what your mother says and then you are free to spend time to do whatever you want. But be back for supper." 

Hikari nodded and left the house. Her father and mother rarely let her have any free time to herself. While her father and brother sailed out in their fishing boat to cast their nets in the sea, she and her mother stayed home and did the house chores. Hikari hated them for they were so tedious, but she did them without complaint. 

The girl hurried down the cobbled street of her town. It was a fairly well to do place, not too small, not too large. Most of the fishermen here were honest and hardworking. The cottages were made of stones, held together by mud and clay, with thatched roofs of straw. 

After a short walk, Hikari reached the Motomiyas' cottage. It was larger than the rest of the cottages, the Motomiyas being one of the wealthier families of Kent. The door was slightly ajar and Hikari let herself in without even knocking. The Motomiyas were old family friends of the Yagamis and that formality had been dropped long ago. 

"Hikari, what a wonderful surprise!" Mrs. Motomiya looked up when the girl entered. The older woman stopped setting the table and came over. "What can I do for you?" 

"Mother wants her kitchen knife back," Hikari said. 

"Oh, all right. Wait a moment, I'll go get it." Mrs. Motomiya hurried off. 

A boy Hikari's age emerged from the kitchen as Mrs. Motomiya went in. He had a tanned complexion and brown hair with a tinge of maroon. His amber eyes widened in surprised and he tried to flatten his hair, which was sticking up all over the place like tiny spikes. "Hikari!" he cried in a delighted voice. 

Hikari suppressed a sigh. "Hello Daisuke."

The boy rushed over and took Hikari's hand. "What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" he asked hopefully. 

"No." Gently, Hikari freed her hand from Daisuke's grasp. "I came to fetch Mother's kitchen knife."

"Oh," Daisuke said, momentarily disappointed. Then he brightened. "You're not doing anything after that, are you? Perhaps if you'd like to—"

"Here you are, dear," Mrs. Motomiya interrupted. She stepped between Hikari and Daisuke, placing the knife in Hikari's hands. A piece of coarse cloth was wrapped around the blade, tied in place by a piece of string. "Be careful. Don't cut yourself."

"I won't," Hikari said, glad that Mrs. Motomiya had interrupted. 

"Mother," Daisuke said, looking angry. "I was _trying_ to talk to Hikari." 

For a moment, Mrs. Motomiya seemed confused, but then a look of understanding dawned on her face. She let out a girlish giggle. "Oh, of course, of course, dear!" She turned back towards the kitchen again. "I'll, um, leave you two alone for a while." 

At her words, Hikari started to panic. Of all the things in the world she didn't want, being alone with Daisuke was one of them. 

"I'm terribly sorry," she said in rush as Daisuke started to speak again. "But I have something urgent to do at home. And I mustn't be late." Slowly, she began backing away. "Good-bye, Mrs. Motomiya, Daisuke. I'll see you tomorrow." She dashed through the door. Daisuke let out a sputter of protest, but he didn't follow. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hikari started on her way home, wrapped in her thoughts. When a girl reached fifteen years of age, her parents usually started looking for a husband for her. Hikari knew that Daisuke had had a crush on her ever since they were eight. However, she did not return the boy's feelings and there was no way to tell him because he was her family's most favored suitor. Since the Motomiyas and Yagamis were good friends, what could be more perfect than their two children marrying? The only other option for Hikari was to tell her family that she favored a man that was not of Kent, but marriage outside the community was rare and frowned upon by the elders. Most marriages were for the sake of the family, and not of the heart.

Hikari sighed as she neared her cottage. Somehow, she had to make her family understand.

"I'm back," she announced as she entered her home. "Here's your knife, Mother."

Mrs. Yagami took the blade from her daughter. "Thank you, dear." 

"I'm going to the edge of the cliff to catch some fresh air," Hikari told her parents as she untied her apron and hung it on the hook beside the door. 

"Just make sure you don't fall off," Taichi teased. 

"I won't," Hikari said, giving her brother an annoyed look. She left the house and began making her way down the familiar path to the cliff edge. Deep in thought, the girl followed the trail in the woods and soon, the trees fell away to reveal the end of a cliff. 

A breeze picked up and Hikari spread out her arms and let the cool air rush upon her face. The sea was glorious under the light of the moon, the waves rushing and retreating gently upon the sand. The sound it made was like an enticing whisper. 

Hikari was just about to descend the steps when she caught sight of a lone figure, walking slowly along the shore. She squinted in the dark. 

It was a boy, her same age, and as the moonlight played over his head, she realized that his hair was the color of bright gold. 

_Takeru, _she whispered mentally and her heart started pounding. 

Her foot scraped against the step and a rock tumbled down the stairway making the slightest of noises—but Takeru heard it. 

Instantly his head turned in her direction and Hikari froze, wanting him to see her, and at the same time, wanting him not to. 

"Hikari?" he called out to her. "Is that you?" He began walking in her direction, but slowly, as if he were uncertain. 

He had a right to be fearful, because he was not human. Hikari would never forget the first time she had met him, seven years ago

~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was dark and large clouds let down torrents of rain. The wind blew with a fierce and savage force, howling like an angry demon. The sea churned uneasily and the gale encouraged large waves. Some of them even crashed into the base of the cliff, which was usually a good twenty-five feet from the shoreline. All the men of Kent had returned safely to the town, except for three dark figures that struggled in the rain.

"Push children!" Mr. Yagami cried. "Push!" 

Their boat had caught between two rocks midway up the stairs. They redoubled their efforts, but nothing seemed to work. 

"Father!" Taichi cried, his voice half lost in the din. "If the waves get any higher, we'll be swept away!" 

"I know!" Mr. Yagami shouted. "But this boat was given to me by Grandfather when I came of age to learn the ways of the fishermen! I will not leave it!" 

"This is awful," Hikari sobbed. "This was the first time I went to sea with you and Taichi and look what happens!"

"It's good that Grandfather didn't come today, like he usually does," Taichi said with gritted teeth. "I don't think he could have stood up to this." 

"One more push, children!" Mr. Yagami encouraged. "And I think we'll have it!" 

Pushing with all the strength left in them, father, daughter, and son managed to budge the boat. With a final exhausted shove, it came free. 

Working with haste, Mr. Yagami and Taichi carried the boat while Hikari took up the oars. There had been no time to strap them in. Although worn down by fatigue the three made it to Pirate's Cave, which was in the woods near the cliff, and took refuge. 

The night that followed had been horrible. Everyone was drenched to the bone and it took some time for Mr. Yagami to start a fire. Hikari sat as close to the fire as possible, teeth chattering. She desperately wished for a dry blanket or cloak, but had neither. 

When her clothing finally dried, Hikari stretched out on the coarse floor beside Taichi, ignoring the jutting rocks, and slept. 

__________

Morning was heaven for Hikari. She was the first to wake, and running to the cave entrance, she breathed in the crisp air, feeling the warmth of the rising sun on her face. Hikari didn't want to stay in that damp cave any longer. Stepping quietly she crept out into the open air. The place she went to was, of course, the cliff's edge. She squinted as sunlight hit her eyes. Her vision drifted down to the sea—and rested on a figure lying facedown in the sand. 

It was a boy, about as old as she, but seemingly small for his years. The cliff was too high to make out anything on the beach clearly. The only distinct thing Hikari could see was a head of beautiful golden hair, enhanced by the sunlight. The waves lapped against him, hiding his legs. 

Hikari gasped as a thought came to her. What if this boy was seriously injured, maybe dying, or even dead? And here she was gawking at him from afar while his life may hang in the balance. 

Swiftly, she ran back to the cave, shouting for her father and Taichi. 

"What is it?" Taichi asked her groggily. He rubbed his eyes. "Stop making all that noise." 

"Go back to sleep, Hikari," Mr. Yagami mumbled. 

"But—Taichi! Father!" Hikari insisted. "There's a boy on the shore! He's lying on the sand and not moving at all! He may be d-dead!" 

"What?" Mr. Yagami's tone became alarmed. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes!" 

"All right, all right," Mr. Yagami agreed. He stretched. "We'll go see what this is all about." He shook Taichi. "Get up, son." 

Taichi groaned but did as his father bid him. "This better be worth it," he growled at his sister. 

Hikari led her father and brother to the cliff. "See," she said, glad that the boy was still there. She had been half-afraid that he might have disappeared. 

"Well I'll be darned," Mr. Yagami said, eyes widening. "You were right. Let's go down and see how the lad's doing." 

When the three reached the seashore, the boy still had not moved. 

From where they stood, Mr. Yagami, Taichi, and Hikari were about fifty paces away. Hikari began taking more steps towards the boy, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up at her father quizzically. "Father?"

"Wait," Mr. Yagami said, looking suspicious of the boy. "What's wrong with his legs?" 

"I noticed that too," Tachi put in. "They don't really look like legs at all, if you ask me."

Mr. Yagami took a few more cautious steps toward the boy, then jumped back with a cry. 

"What is it?" Hikari asked, bewildered. 

"Stay back, children," Mr. Yagami warned, his voice shaking from excitement and terror. "He's one of the sea folk!" 

"Sea folk?" Hikari repeated. She started towards the boy again, but Taichi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

"Don't be a fool, Kari," he said. "Everyone in Kent knows about the sea folk, or the 'Mer Folk'. They're strange creatures who have the power to control the sea and winds. One of their greatest pleasures is luring humans out at sea to their deaths." 

Mr. Yagami nodded in agreement. "This one may have caused that storm."

"But," Hikari protested, "he's so little."

"Don't underestimate them," Mr. Yagami said sternly. "Come, we must tell the rest of the town." 

When all of Kent had gathered on the shore, the townspeople formed a circle around the boy, as they talked and pointed curiously. Almost all the men held household items to use as weapons if needed, and the women clutched at their children fearfully.

Hikari pushed her way to the front. The boy was still in the same position as she had last seen him, sprawled face flat in the sand. She gasped when she saw his "legs." The boy had a human torso, but from the waist down, his lower body ended in a fish tail the colors of the sea. The scales shone murky lavender, dark green, deep blue, or a mix of either of the three combined. 

Hikari's eyes wandered and fell on the blood smeared into the sand. The girl bit her lip from crying out. The left side of the merboy's tail was badly wounded. He must have gouged himself on the sharp rocks when he had been washed ashore. 

"Well, lookee here! It really is one of them damned sea folk," said Luorke, the eldest son of Abel, one of the village elders. 

Hikari had never liked Luorke. He was a burly man with wild flame-red hair and a beard that was even more untamed. His black eyes were small and sunken. He had a square face, a large flabby nose, and wide lips that was always turned down in a frown. 

The red-haired man was now poking the merboy with the handle of his pitchfork. "I wonder if it's dead?" He pushed harder, turning the boy over. 

The merboy was extremely pale. His golden hair clung messily to his face, matted with sand. 

Unlike the rest of Kent, Hikari's heart went out to him. She was sure the poor creature hadn't asked for any of this.. He looked so young and innocent. Hikari felt the irresistible urge to reach out to him. 

"I wonder how he tastes?" Daisuke commented. 

Hikari jumped. Daisuke had crept up beside her when she wasn't looking. "Daisuke!" Her voice rang with disgust. How could he even _think_ of eating something that was partly human? The thought made Hikari's stomach churn. 

"Well, what should we do?" Mr. Motomiya asked one of the elders worriedly.

The elders of Kent had huddled together, conversing in hushed voices. They broke away at Mr. Motomiya's question.

"Leave him," Abel said.

"_Leave_ him?" Luorke cried. "But surely if we captured him and took him to the King—" 

Abel held up a hand for Luorke to be silent. "We folk live on what the sea provides us," Abel said. "That is our livelihood. The Mer Folk are wicked, soulless things, not of God's creation. If we help this one, we will surely bring upon us the wrath of God." He paused; making sure that everyone was listening. "However, if we decide to kill him or capture him, the sea and its folk may turn on us." 

"And that is why," continued Marie, another one of the elders, "we must pretend we never found him. We can't have bad luck in the town. If the merboy's kind want him back, they can surely fetch him when the high tide comes in. And besides, I doubt they'd want us humans meddling with one of their kindred."

A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd. Slowly, one by one, the fisher folk filed back to their town, all too willing to forget the creature that plagued their shore. 

"We should have captured him like Luorke said," Daisuke muttered as he walked beside Hikari. 

The girl bit her lip to keep herself from snapping at him. She didn't understand why Daisuke and the rest of Kent hated the merboy. The creature had done nothing wrong, except let himself be washed up on their shore. And that had probably been against his will too. They were leaving an innocent creature to die. She couldn't let that happen. She looked back and the merboy, a plan slowly forming in her eight-year old mind. 

* * *

It was dark, and it was late. Most of the town had already gone to bed. Hikari crept out of her cottage, carefully shutting the door behind her. Since their home was so small, the slightest bit of noise could wake her family. 

Hikari pulled up the hood of her gray cloak and covered the basket she was carrying within the folds. She hid in the shadow of her cottage as a man passed with a lantern. The town men always took turns doing the night watch. Making sure that the man had gone away, Hikari slipped down the familiar path to the woods. Once there, she would be safe. 

It didn't take long for Hikari to reach the cliff and hurry down the steps. The merboy was there, just as they had left him. She slowed down when she reached the beach. Was he really the monster the town feared? They had said that he was not one of God's creatures. They thought he was hideous, abnormal, evil. But to her, the boy possessed a sense of alien beauty. 

Hesitantly, Hikari approached the merboy. She was afraid that the merboy would suddenly arouse and pounce on her, but he remained still the entire time. Once again, her heart lurched at the dried blood. Warily, Hikari made her way to his right side where there was none. Slowly, the girl sank to her knees beside him, the basket in her lap. Still unsure, she reached out and gently shook his shoulder. 

"Wake up," she whispered. "Wake up." 

The merboy remained still. 

Getting impatient, Hikari took out the two herring she had wrapped in oiled paper. "Look," she said. "I brought food for you." She held the package to the boy's nose. 

The boy groaned slightly. 

Excited that she was getting a response, Hikari began taking out other things from the basket. "Here," she said, "I brought something for you to drink. Apple cider made from Mrs. Leonard's apple trees. And here, I also brought you a pear. It's a bit over ripe, but it was the last one we had. It was supposed to be my snack after dinner, but I saved it for you." 

The merboy moaned again and his eyelids fluttered. 

Hikari looked at him hopefully. _Please wake up. If you don't, you'll die. So please, please, _please_ wake up. _

As if hearing her plead, the merboy opened his eyes. 

Hikari gasped, and drew back. She hadn't expected his eyes to be such a clear, piercing blue. 

The merboy turned his head stiffly to her. "Who are you? Where am I?" He tried to get up, but couldn't. He fell back onto the sand, exhausted. 

"My name's Hikari Yagami," Hikari said somewhat shyly. "This is a beach." 

"A beach?" Once again, the merboy attempted to get up and with the girl's help he managed a sitting position. "Is it inhabited by humans?" His eyes fell on Hikari's clothing and legs. "Of course it is," he said to himself. "_You're_ a human, aren't you?" He shivered. 

Hikari felt a stab of hurt. But she wasn't surprised. The Mer Folk and the humans hated and feared each other. "I am," she said boldly. 

"Then go ahead," the merboy sighed. "Do what you humans do." 

"What do you mean?" 

He stared at her again, looking surprised. "You mean, you aren't here to kill me?" 

"Kill you?" repeated Hikari in horror. 

"Yes," the merboy said. "You did seem a little young for the task, but humans have all sorts of tricks up their sleeves." 

"I didn't come here to kill you," said Hikari. "I came to see how you were doing." She gestured to his injured tail. "I brought something to clean you up a bit and something for you to eat." She handed him the fish. 

"Do you live on this shore all by yourself?" The merboy took a cautious bite of his food. 

"No," replied Hikari. She applied seawater on the scaly fish tale, washing away the blood. The merboy winced. "I live in a fishing town, on that cliff, just beyond the woods." 

"A fishing town" the merboy murmured. "And have they found me?" 

"Yes," Hikari said. "They decided that the best thing to do was leave you here. They didn't want to meddle." 

The merboy sighed in relief. "What kind of fish is this?"

"Herring," Hikari answered. "Why? Don't you like it?" 

"I don't know," the merboy said thoughtfully. "It tastesdifferent." 

"It's cooked. I suppose you're used to eating fish raw?" Hikari grimaced. 

"I guess that's the difference," the merboy agreed. Then, he gave Hikari a strange look. "Why are you helping me?" 

Hikari found herself smiling at him. He seemed so bewildered. "I felt sorry for you." 

"Oh." There seemed to be sulking edge to the tone. "I did appear rather pathetic, didn't I?"

Hikari smile widened. She finished cleaning the blood. "Can you move?" 

The merboy demonstrated. His fin flapped weakly. "A little." 

"The waves are retreating from the shore," Hikari observed. "You'd better hurry. You can manage to get to the shoreline by yourself, can't you? I don't think I have the strength to carry you." 

"I think I can manage." Leaning on his right side, the merboy dragged himself until he reached the water. Hikari followed him. 

"I won't be able to swim back," he muttered to himself. 

Hikari wasn't sure where "back" meant, but she said, "There's a sheltered area over there." She pointed. "I found it when my brother and I were swimming one day. I think it'll be a safe place for you to rest." 

"So close to the shore?" the merboy said skeptically. "And in such shallow water?" 

"It was only a suggestion" 

The merboy gave a surrendering sigh, then looked at her once more. A small smile brushed his lips. "Thank you." 

Hikari grinned. "You're welcome." She stared out at the water. What would the townspeople think when they found that the merboy was gone the next day? 

"You're different," the merboy said, breaking Hikari from her thoughts. He pushed himself into the sea.

"Wait!" Hikari cried. "I don't know your name!"

The merboy stopped at the sound of her voice. He looked back. "Takeru." And then, with a loud splash, he disappeared beneath the waves, leaving Hikari standing alone on the beach. 

__________

At dawn, the fishermen of Kent rose to take their boats to sea, just like any other day. But as they neared the shore, they were on their full guard. 

Hikari accompanied her father and brother again. This time, their grandfather was with them. Hikari's heart fluttered nervously. Luorke was the first to reach the shore. "He's gone!" the red headed fisherman gasped. 

"Good," said another fisherman. "The sooner the better." 

"Aye," Mr. Yagami agreed. "Either the sea swept him away, or he was reclaimed by his people. In any case, let us think no more of the creature." 

The fishermen all nodded in agreement. 

"But," protested Luorke, "think of what we could have done with him! Think of the money we could have made!" Luorke was known throughout Kent to be very greedy and miserly. He'd been a better man when his wife was still alive, but now that she was dead and gone, Luorke had been consumed by his lust for wealth and power. 

"Luorke," Mr. Motomiya said sternly, "if your hunger for wealth is so great, perhaps you shouldn't have become a fisherman. Perhaps you should have left Kent when you had the chance." 

Luorke glared at Mr. Motomiya. "What do you know of what I long for? You have a healthy son and daughter to look after you when you grow old. You have money, Mr. Motomiya, at times when the rest of us go hungry like stray dogs in the streets." 

Many of the fishermen—including Mr. Yagami—protested, but Luorke paid no heed. Angrily, he shoved his way through the fishermen and rowed away in his boat. 

Hikari felt fear rise within her. Surely if the merboy called "Takeru" came into Luorke's hands, he would be in trouble indeed. 

But to Hikari's relief and disappointment, she did not run into the strange boy again for another three years. 

__________

Hikari walked along the shore, gathering mussels. The tide was low and it was the perfect time to pick the creatures from the rocks. Catching sight of a batch clinging desperately to a large boulder, she tied up her skirt so that it only fell to her knees and waded out to it. As Hikari worked, she caught sight of a motion behind a rock nearby. Was someone spying on her? She turned her back and pretended not to notice. As she suspected, she heard another quiet splash. 

With unexpected speed, she turned around, just in time to see the golden-haired boy dash back behind his rock. 

_Takeru_? 

Hikari began to blush and hurriedly clambered out of the water, letting her skirt fall back down to it's usual length. Her hands trembled. Was it really him? 

"Takeru," she called loudly. "You can come out. I know you're out there." 

Defeated, Takeru showed himself. 

Hikari suppressed a gasp. The golden hair and the remarkable blue eyes were still the same, but everything else about him had changed. He was no longer small and scrawny. If Takeru could stand up on his tail, Hikari was sure that he would be at least half a head taller than she. He no longer retained that childish look either. His body had grown slimmer and longer and it was nicely muscled. His green tail, which she remembered had been rather short and stubby, was now long and powerful. 

Hikari blushed again as she realized that he was wearing no shirt. It seemed improper, now that they were older. "How long have you been spying one me?" she asked tentatively. 

"A couple of days," he answered with an innocent smile. 

"How long has it been since you came back?" Hikari didn't think that the merboy had been hovering around this area for the past three years. 

"A couple of days," he said again. 

"_Why_ did you come back?" 

"To see you." 

Hikari started at his words. She didn't think Takeru would remember her, even if she had saved his life. "That's very nice of you." 

Takeru shrugged. "It seems strange, after all these years, but I wanted to thank you for saving my life." He turned, ready to dive into the water. "I guess I'll be going now." 

"No, wait!"

"Yes?" Takeru paused expectantly. 

Hikari hardly knew him, so why did she want him to stay? "Are—are you going to come back?" She waited nervously for the answer. 

"It depends how many more times you come to this shore," Takeru said with a charming smile. 

Hikari felt her face flush. Why did she keep on doing that? "Oh, I see. In that case—"

"Hikari!" 

The girl turned around to see Daisuke running toward her. Behind her, she heard the sound of a splash as Takeru dove into the water. 

"Yes?" Hikari asked, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. 

Daisuke reached her, but his attention was on the water. "Did I just see—" 

"A fish?" Hikari put in quickly. "Of course you did, silly! After all—" 

"No, no," Daisuke interrupted, shaking his head. "One of the Mer Folk. I swear I just saw one of them. Helooked like the one that washed up on the shore three years ago." Daisuke regarded Hikari with a strange look. "And you were talking to him." 

Had he been spying on her too? Hikari sighed. "You're imagining things." She linked her arm in his. Daisuke looked surprised, but pleased. "Let's get going, all right?" Daisuke nodded with a wide smile. But Hikari hardly noticed him. Her thoughts were of Takeru. 

__________ 

The next day, Hikari woke up earlier than usual. 

"Hikari, do you want to come along with Taichi, Grandfather, and me?" Mr. Yagami asked. "Daisuke's going with Mr. Motomiya today." 

"No thank you," Hikari said politely. "I'd rather stay home and do chores today." 

"What's this?" Mr. Yagami chuckled. "You've always preferred the fishing boat to the house. Don't tell me that you're getting tired of the company of your dear old father?" 

"No, no, it's not that," Hikari said quickly. "I just don't feel like going out to sea today, that's all. Perhaps some other time." 

Mr. Yagami shrugged indifferently. "If that's what you want." 

As the day wore on, Hikari became increasingly impatient to get to the cliff shore, but she tried to act as if everything were normal. One of the Yagamis' fishing nets had broken and Hikari spent most of the morning mending it. It was noon when she was done and her mother served a lunch consisting of salted fish and porridge. Mrs. Yagami had no more chores for Hikari in the afternoon, so the girl eagerly rushed to the beach. 

No one greeted her when she arrived, but she strove to be patient. Takeru probably had other things to do, too. As she waited for him, Hikari searched for pretty shells to bring home as evidence that she hadn't been idle. She held her apron in front of her, making a sort of basket, and began popping shells in. 

"I didn't think you would come," Takeru's voice said suddenly, making Hikari jump. 

She turned around. The merboy was sitting on a rock, his tail dangling from the side, his fin, barely touching the surface of the water. 

"Well, I did." Hikari waded into the sea, scrabbling onto a rock close to his, sitting cross-legged. 

"What were you doing?" asked Takeru. 

"Collecting shells," Hikari replied. 

"Shells?" Takeru scoffed at the small collection that was in her apron. "Those are nothing compared to the ones I see." 

"Really?" Hikari was a little annoyed at his superior tone. 

"Wait here. I'll show you." The merboy did a backwards dive into the water and disappeared. A while later, he resurfaced, a conch shell in his hands. "See?" Sounding smug, he gave it to Hikari and pushed himself onto his rock again. 

"It's beautiful," Hikari admitted. The shell was bigger than her two fists combined and the coloring was a swirl of pearl pink and creamy peach. 

"Large versions of these shells are used as horns, where I come from," Takeru explained. 

"What is it like?" Hikari asked abruptly. "Where the sea folk live?" 

Takeru hesitated, then looked away. "I can't talk about it. It's forbidden." 

"Oh." Hikari was disappointed. She thought about the tensions between her kind and his. "AndI suppose our meeting now is also forbidden?" 

Takeru nodded gravely. 

"Then why are you here? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" 

"As a matter of fact, no. I don't care at all. I ran away." 

"_Ran away_?" Hikari looked at him with concern. 

"My mother became ill and that put my father in a horrible temper. I hate it when he's like that. I couldn't stand it any longer so I left." 

"How could you?" Hikari reprimanded. "Right now, your kin must be worried to death about you!" 

"I don't think so," Takeru muttered. "First of all, my father and brother are too worried about my mother to think about me. And second, your human ways are different from the ways of my people. Young people of my kind do this all the time. One day, they'll just leave for a couple of days to experience the world on their own." 

"I wish things were like that in Kent," Hikari said wistfully. "I hardly get any time to myself. I mean, I have to do chores, and then there's Daisuke" 

"What about him?" Takeru inquired. "Is he the loud boy that I saw yesterday?" 

"Yes," Hikari answered. She ignored his first question. 

"So what about this Daisuke?" Takeru asked again. 

"Well" Hikari hadn't told this to any of her friends, so why was she telling him? "Ithink he likes me." 

"I think so too," said Takeru. 

"Oh?" 

"I watched you two beneath the waters yesterday," Takeru said playfully. "It's kind of obvious." 

Hikari flushed. She changed the subject. "How long are you staying?" 

Takeru gazed at her thoughtfully. "I don't know." 

"Well, you've certainly stayed more than two days, that's for sure." 

Takeru didn't answer. He looked out to the sea and sniffed the briny air. "The fishermen are back," he said. "That means I have to go. Till tomorrowHikari." He slipped off his rock and into the waves. 

_Hikari._

He had called her by her name. He had _remembered _her name from three years ago. The way he said it sent shivers up the girl's back. She stood up and gazed out at the sea. "Till tomorrow," she whispered. 

And so it went. The girl and the merboy met each day in the shallow waters of the shore and soon, they formed a deep friendship. Sometimes, the two swam together. While Takeru showed Hikari many things of the sea that he'd always taken for granted, Hikari confided everything in Takeru. Takeru also kept no secrets from the girl, except for one thing: why he did not return to his underwater home. Sometimes, Hikari questioned him about this, but he never gave her a straight answer. Soon, Hikari forgot about it all together.

__________

"Takeru?" Hikari and the merboy had been meeting like this for a year. Today was just like any other day, only Hikari came later than usual. It was late in the afternoon and they'd only have a couple of hours to talk before the first of the fishermen came back. "Takeru?" she called again, more anxiously. Why didn't he appear? Was he playing some kind of game with her? "Takeru, this really isn't the time," Hikari said impatiently, deciding that he was indeed playing a game. "Takeru!" 

No answer. 

Panic swelled inside the girl. What had happened to Takeru? She searched around all the rocks and all along the shore. She wanted to look underwater too, but dared not, lest her mother asked her how she'd gotten herself drenched from head to foot. 

By the time the fishing boats came back, Hikari had worn herself out with her searching. She sat on the sand, nearly in tears. Then a thought came to her. Had Takeru left and gone back to his home? But why would he do such a thing so suddenly and unexpectedly? And without saying good-bye to her? A tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it away savagely. She could not cry now, not with the fishing boats so near. Numbly, she got up and waited until they reached her. 

The next day, Hikari was distracted with thoughts of Takeru and where he could be. She'd made up her mind that he'd not gone home. It was very uncharacteristic of the merboy and a part of Hikari just simply refused to believe it. 

When she was finally able to get away to the shore, she called out his name again and again. And still, the boy did not come. Once more, Hikari found herself searching for him, more desperately this time. And just as the day before, she was disappointed. 

* * *

"Dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Yagami asked, that night during dinner. 

"Nothing," Hikari answered glumly. "I guess I'm not very hungry today." 

"That's a surprise," Taichi said. "You usually eat enough for five men." He smirked. 

"Taichi" Mr. Yagami said in a warning tone. "This is no time to tease your sister." 

"Did you have a fight with one of your friends?" Mrs. Yagami asked. "Was it Bethany again?" She sighed. Bethany was Luorke's daughter. She was smitten by Daisuke, but hated Hikari because of Daisuke's affection towards the girl. 

"No, none of those," said Hikari. 

"Then what's the matter?" Mrs. Yagami asked. "You can tell me." 

"A friend of mine" Hikari started slowly, then stopped. How could she ever explain about Takeru? "Never mind." She got up. "Can I be excused?" 

"Certainly," Mr. Yagami said. "Tell us if you're not feeling well." He looked at his daughter with concern. 

"I'm fine," Hikari said wearily. She headed towards the room. 

She did not see Taichi looking at her suspiciously.

__________

For the next two days, Hikari still went to the beach, hoping that Takeru would come. But, he didn't.

On the fourth day of Takeru's disappearance, Hikari trudged wearily down to the shore. If Takeru didn't show up this time, she was giving up. Slowly, as if dreading it, she let her eyes scan the shore area. 

The golden haired boy was sitting on a rock near the beach, just as always. His body was turned from her, so that she only saw his profile. A gentle sea breeze blew in, ruffling the merboy's hair. 

Hikari stopped in her tracks for a second, overcome by joy and mesmerized by his beauty. The boy was staring out at the water and didn't seem to notice her. Hikari tried to make her way to him as silent as possible, not wanting to disturb his tranquility. She was two-thirds of the way there when he turned. "Hikari," he said softly. 

Something in his voice troubled the girl. "What's wrong?" 

Takeru shifted his position, and propped one of his legs up, resting his elbow on it. 

_Legs_?

Hikari gasped. "You're" 

"Human." Takeru was expressionless. "Yes." He watched the girl with his blue eyes. 

_Human_. Hikari couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. She had always somewhat admired Takeru's fish tail, but now that he was humanHad he done this for the sake of their friendship? Hikari knew that Takeru loved the sea dearly, and now

The girl burst into tears. 

Quickly, Takeru clambered off from his rock. "Kari, what's wrong?" It was the nickname he sometimes used for her. The only other person who called her that was Taichi. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, comforting her. 

"W-why? Why did you do it?" 

"So I could be with you." He paused, waiting for her reaction. 

'_So I could be with you_'?Hikari was confused. What did he mean? Had he sacrificed his past life all for their friendship, like she suspected?

"Are you saying you didn't want me to?"

"No!" Hikari rushed, fearing that she had hurt him. "That isI meanwhat about your family? The sea? You love the sea more than anything, Takeru! And nowand nowyou can never" More tears streamed down the girl's cheeks. 

"Well, I don't love it more than _anything_," Takeru said thoughtfully. "And it doesn't matter." His tone revealed nothing. 

Hikari shivered. Why was he suddenly so cold? So solemn? He was rarely ever like this. It was as if he some part of him had been lost in the transformationHikari didn't want to think about it. 

"And besides, I haven't lost the sea entirely." 

Hikari looked up at him. "What?" 

"Watch," said Takeru. He walked to the edge of the shore and to Hikari's surprise, plunged into the water. 

"Takeru?" 

Takeru resurfaced a moment later; his hair and face dripping water. The image of his fish tail could be vaguely seen beneath the waves. "See?" He raised his fin and flapped it, spraying water everywhere. 

Hikari watched in awe. "How—how did you do that?" 

"An enchantment. I went to a sea witch and bargained with her. Now when I touch land, I walk on two legs like any other human, but when I submerge myself in water, I become one of the Mer Folk again." 

"That's wonderful!" A thought crossed Hikari's mind. "What did you give to the sea witch in return?" 

"Nothing important." Takeru didn't meet her eyes. 

"But surely"

Takeru ignored the protest and pulled himself onto the shore. As soon as his tail and fin touched the land, a wave consumed them and when it washed off, he had his human legs once more. For the first time, Hikari noticed that the knee length trousers he wore were in the fashion of fish scales that were the exact colors of his tail. Perhaps, it _was_ his tail—or the skin of it at least. 

Hikari opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yell. 

"Get away from my sister, you monster!" 

"Stay away from my Hikari!" 

Hikari whirled. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Taichi and Daisuke running towards her from the large piece of rock that had been their hiding place. "You—you were spying on me?" She eyes flashed and her voice shook with rage. 

"Yes," Taichi said as he reached her. He pulled Hikari behind him and gave Takeru a menacing glare. The golden haired boy made no attempt to retreat into the water. "And it's a good thing we did." 

"Hikari, are you all right?" Daisuke asked, taking the girl by both shoulders. He shot a dirty look at Takeru. 

"I was fine," Hikari said rudely, pushing herself away from Daisuke. "Until you two came along." 

Daisuke disregarded her remark and approached Takeru. "Begone, evil creature!"

Takeru didn't move an inch. 

"Begone, I say!" Daisuke tried again, this time with a dramatic wave of his arms. 

Hikari pushed herself between Daisuke, her brother, and Takeru. "He's not evil!" she insisted and started towards Takeru, only to be stopped by Taichi. 

"Hikari, you _know_ the bad luck the sea folk brings," Taichi said severely. "And you still talked to _it_!" He pointed to Takeru. 

"They're not evil, they don't bring bad luck, and for heaven's sake, he's not an 'it'!" Hikari said, exasperated. "His name is Takeru. The Mer Folk are people like us. They may look different, but they're no more monsters than we are!"

"The Mer Folk most definitely are _not_ people," Daisuke declared. "We saw what he could do. A merman in the sea and a human on land! Who knows what other powers he may possess?" He took Hikari in his arms and pulled her against him. "Hikari, don't worry. I'll protect you." 

Taichi was studying Takeru through narrowed eyes. "You look familiar. Weren't you the same merboy that washed up on shore four years ago?" 

Takeru nodded mutely, his eyes on Hikari and Daisuke. Daisuke was backing away cautiously, as if Takeru were going to unexpectedly jump on him. 

"You hear that, Kari?" Taichi said. "He's the same merboy. He's come back to take his revenge on us!" He, too, started backing away. "Why have you chosen to poison my sister with your lies?" 

Takeru said nothing, only watched them. He made no attempt to follow. 

Daisuke and Hikari were at the steps now. Taichi backed up to them, reluctant to take his eyes off Takeru. "Mother and Father will hear of this," he said to his struggling sister. "They'll talk some sense into you." 

* * *

That night, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami were horrified at Taichi's news. 

"You talked to one of the _Mer Folk_?" Mr. Yagami asked angrily. 

"Oh, my poor Hikari," Mrs. Yagami sobbed, pressing Hikari's face into her bosom. "What did that dreadful thing do to you?" 

Hikari couldn't answer. She only cried. Why didn't her family understand? She wondered how they'd react if she told them that she and Takeru had been meeting secretly for a year and that she was the one who had saved him four years ago on the shore. 

"You are not to talk to that _thing_ ever again," Mr. Yagami commanded. "Is that clear? Stay away from it." 

Hikari only cried harder. 

"And every time you go to the shore, you must have a chaperone, to make sure that monster doesn't come after you again." 

"I can take care of myself!" Hikari cried. She glared at her father, her eyes red and puffy. 

"Hikari," Mr. Yagami sighed. "I only want you to be safe."

"And for that you'll take away my freedom?" 

"If I have to." 

Rage burned within the girl. She looked at her grandfather who was sitting on a stool, smoking his pipe, and observing the scene thoughtfully. Her grandfather—that's it! He was always telling cheery stories about the Mer Folk. Surely he'd come to her rescue. 

"Grandfather! Grandfather, you aren't going to let them do this to me, are you?" Hikari pleaded. 

Grandfather looked at Hikari, then his son. "I think this is for the best," he said quietly. 

Hikari was taken aback. Had she heard her grandfather clearly? Feeling betrayed she pushed away from her mother and fled to her room. 

* * *

"Hikari?" Mrs. Yagami looked concerned. Her husband, son, and father-in-law had left as usual in the morning, and it was almost time for the three men to come back. Hikari was peeling onions and chopping them—quite savagely—into pieces. She stared out the window absently every other moment. Mrs. Yagami was salting the fish from yesterday's catch, preparing dinner. She cast a worried glance at her daughter. 

"Mother, we're out of onions," Hikari said suddenly, without emotion.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Yagami fidgeted nervously. Maybe if she let Hikari outside to catch some air, it'd do her daughter some good. She didn't care if that wasn't what her husband wanted. When he'd said he'd wanted Hikari to be safe, Mrs. Yagami was sure that he meant he wanted her to be in good health too. And Hikari was most certainly not in good health right now. "Perhaps perhaps if you'd go over to Mrs. Leonard's and get some for me" 

Hikari brightened up. "I can go outside? But I thought Father said I was to remain in the cottage, within your sight, for a week."

"Well, your father's a man. What does he know about what girls and women want?" Mrs. Yagami sighed. "I'm letting you go out, but just for a little while. You must stay within Kent, and don't you dare think about going to the shore. All right?"

"All right." Hikari got up and took a shawl from the hook by the door. Autumn had come and it was getting chilly. She grabbed her basket, which was set against the wall. Mrs. Yagami came over and handed her daughter a package of fish to give to Mrs. Leonard. "Thank you, Mother," Hikari said gratefully. 

Anna Leonard lived in the center of town, her cottage facing the Town Square. Unlike most of the families in Kent, the Leonards had no children. They didn't fish either, but grew fruits and vegetables. Mr. Leonard was always out of town, selling his crops in distant markets. His wife remained behind to manage their gardens and their vegetable stand, which was conjoined to their cottage.

Hikari went around the stand and knocked on a side door. It swung open almost immediately, revealing a bony, rosy-cheeked woman in her mid thirties. The woman's eyes fell on Hikari and she smiled. "Ah, I haven't seen you around for a while, Hikari. Been busy?" 

"Yes." Hikari felt a little guilty. Perhaps she _had_ been a little too wrapped up with Takeru for the past year. She rarely visited her town friends or other townsfolk she was familiar with anymore.

"How can I help you?" 

"My mother wants half a dozen onions." Hikari rummaged through her basket. "She said to give you this in return." She handed Mrs. Leonard the fish. 

Mrs. Leonard accepted them and then unwrapped the paper. "Oh good. Bass. My favorite kind. I've been having cabbage soup for the past week and I think it's high time for some change." She began retreating into the house. "Wait one moment, dear, and I'll get what you want." She returned in a few minutes, the onions in her arms, each wrapped in soft paper. "Six of my best," she said grandly. She helped Hikari put them in the basket. 

"Thank you," Hikari said, feeling guiltier than ever. She turned to go, but then paused. "If you want me to, I'd be glad to come over some time and lend you a hand." 

Mrs. Leonard looked surprised. "Why, how nice of you to offer, Hikari. I'd love your help. When would you like to come?" 

"Any time's fine." 

"All right then. I'll send for you when I need help." She winked at the girl and then waved Hikari on her way. 

Hikari, of course, did not return home immediately. She felt a pang at her conscience, taking advantage of her mother's kindness, but it had to be done. Takeru had to know the penalty set on her, so he wouldn't think that she had been persuaded by her brother and Daisuke's accusations and was now avoiding him. 

Hikari found Takeru once more sitting on a rock. One of his legs was propped up and he had wrapped his arms around it, while resting his chin against it. He was facing Hikari, but he didn't see her until she almost right in front of him. He had been too busy staring at the sand, as if lost in a million thoughts.

"You came." He sounded surprised. 

"I wasn't supposed to," Hikari replied. "But I wanted to tell you—"

"I know." He sighed glumly. "Your family has forbidden you to come here."

"I'm so sorry, Takeru! But I promise, I'll find some way—they can't keep us—I won't let them—"

"Perhaps," he said simply. But he didn't sound too sure. He turned his face to the sea again and closed his eyes, letting the wind caress his cheek. Then, abruptly, he turned to Hikari again. "A storm's coming," he warned. "A big one. You should tell the townsfolk."

"But how do you know?" Hikari asked. 

"I am a child of the sea," Takeru said with a rather mysterious smile. "We always know. Don't tell me you do not know the ways of your own parents?" 

Hikari looked towards the horizon. A black mass had gathered in the sky far away. Gray clouds bunched together, turning darker and darker. She gasped. "The fishermen" 

"Go," Takeru commanded, standing up. "I'll see if I can warn them." 

"Thank you." Hikari wanted to kiss him on the cheek. 

Takeru flashed her a reassuring smile before clambering onto the rocks and making his way to the one that was farthest from the shore. He dove into the water and disappeared into its depths. 

Once more, Hikari looked up at the sky. The storm was approaching quickly. She was beginning to hear thunder and see lightening in the distance. Biting her lip, she hurried back to her cottage. 

When she entered, Mrs. Yagami did not question her daughter's tardiness. "You have the onions?" she asked, her back turned to Hikari. She was preparing some bread. 

"Yes." Hikari set her basket down on the table and took off her shawl. "But a storm's coming." 

"How do you know? It was a beautiful day this—" At that moment, the sound of rolling thunder interrupted Mrs. Yagami. The woman jumped in surprise. "Oh, I suppose I was wrong." She hurried outside and looked up at the sky. "Hikari, go out to the back and take up the laundry," Mrs. Yagami said coming in and closing the door. She hesitated before leaving the door open. "It looks like the storm is coming from the sea," she said worriedly. "Your father" she trailed off. "Go," she directed her daughter. "Warn the rest of the townspeople." 

Hikari rushed to obey. 

* * *

Mrs. Yagami sat by at the dinner table, pale as chalk while Hikari paced the room anxiously. As Takeru had warned, the storm had turned out to be a big one. It was as fierce, or maybe even more so, than the one that had washed him ashore four years ago. The two women had blocked the window with a piece of board and Mrs. Yagami had locked the door. The wind howled relentlessly outside and the entire cottage seemed to shake under its power. The thunder and lightning had worsened and now it was raining heavily, the thick drops of rainwater falling with the weight of an apple. 

Some of the fishermen who had started home early had made it safely back to Kent, but not all of them had been so lucky. Among the ones that had yet to return were Mr. Yagami, Grandfather, and Taichi. 

"Hikari, will you please stop pacing?" Mrs. Yagami pleaded. "It's making me nervous." 

Hikari stopped and went over to her mother, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried" 

"I know." Mrs. Yagami hugged her daughter back. 

They remained that way until the storm passed. 

* * *

Hikari burst outside the moment the rain stopped. This storm, although savage, had been rather short. The sun was setting, bathing everything in its orange glow. Raindrops clung everywhere, like sparkling diamonds. In the distance, two weary-looking figures trudged from the woods. 

"Father!" Hikari cried, and Mrs. Yagami rushed out of the cottage as well. "Taichi!"

As Mr. Yagami and Taichi reached them, Mrs. Yagami embraced her husband. "Thank goodness you're safe." The family went back into the house. 

Something was wrong. "Grandfather!" Hikari cried, grabbing onto the front of Taichi's shirt. "Where's Grandfather?" 

Taichi looked away, tears brimming in his eyes. 

"Gone." Mr. Yagami's tone reflected Taichi's expression. 

Hikari whirled to her father. He had sunk heavily into one of their chairs. "Gone?"

"Gone," he affirmed. "Drowned by the Mer Folk." 

"No" Hikari gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Mrs. Yagami started to cry. "_No_!" 

"It's true, Hikari," said Taichi. "Father and I were there. We saw! It was all _its _fault!" 

"You mean Takeru?" Hikari didn't believe it. "You're lying! He would never—" 

Taichi spoke over her. "The storm was approaching, we were aware of that. There were five fishing boats and fishermen still out in the sea, including Father, Grandfather, and myself. We rushed to get back, when that _creature _of yours came. We drove him away, and that's when the rain began falling. The waves grew violent and wild. We paddled like crazy, we knew the boats wouldn't hold against the waves. And then, that damned singing started—"

"Singing?" Hikari looked fearful. 

"Singing," Taichi spat. "That freak of nature must have summoned his kind to punish us for driving him away. We saw shapes flash beneath the waters. The sea folk, no doubt. The cursed song was all around us, trapping us, like a veil. One of the boats overturned and two of our men were thrown into the water. Pale hands grabbed at them, bearing them down. We couldn't help them without getting killed ourselves, so we continued to flee. Father began yelling, trying to distract us from the singing because we heard another splash. The waves became more savage, the wind ripped at us like a knife. That was when our boat gave away and Father, Grandfather, and I were pulled down beneath the waves. I felt hands grasping me, trying to drown me, but I managed to get away somehow. I was swept onto the shore and so was Father. There were three other men who survived besides us and we had started out with nine." His tone rose. "Hikari, do you understand? Four innocent men, including Grandfather, were just killed out there! By those monsters!"

"No, it can't be true," Hikari whispered. Had Takeru deceived her? Had he really sent his kind after the fishermen? For the first time, Hikari began to doubt the merboy. 

"It _is_ true!" In his anger, Taichi grabbed his sister and began shaking her. "What do I have to do to make you understand? Do I have to lose you too?" 

"Taichi, that's enough," Mr. Yagami said. He rose out of his chair; his cheeks wet with tears. He released Hikari from Taichi's grasp and looked his daughter sadly, but firmly, in the eye. "Speak no more to that creature, Hikari." 

"But" 

"Do as I say! Look at what your meddling has done! Grandfather is dead and you will obey me if you do not want to dishonor his memory!" The last bit ended in a shout. "Do I make myself clear?" 

_Grandfather_Sadly, Hikari nodded her head. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hikari?" 

Hikari's flashback ended. How long had she been standing here? She looked at Takeru, who called to her again. He was almost to the top of the stairs. She drew back as he advanced. She had to keep her promise to her father. She had forced herself to do so for the past three years. She had drifted away from Takeru as she had grown up. They were no longer children, and with the end of their childhood, came the end of their friendship. Hikari had made herself believe that. She feared him now, just like the other townspeople.

"Hikari" 

Takeru was now about three feet away from her. Overwhelmed by her emotions, Hikari turned and fled.

Author's Note: I know, I know, the entire chapter was basically a flashback, but it's just to give you a feel of what happened between Hikari and Takeru in the past. The flashback was written in the present tense, so don't get confused! Oh yeah, this story takes place sometime during the late Middle Ages. Anyway, if you liked it, review! If you didn't like it, review. And I don't care if you flame. ^_^


	2. Jealous

*Disclaimer: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, and Taichi don't belong to me. And just to be safe, Digimon doesn't belong to me. If it did, there would have been a different ending written. The story _Nicholas Pipe_ doesn't belong to me either. T_T So don't sue! .

Author's Note: When I do ~~~~~~~~~~ it means it's a flashback. (Or the end of a flashback, depending.) I hope it's not too confusing. 

**By the Seashore**

By: RaspberryGirl

Takeru sighed as he looked at Hikari's retreating figure. What had he expected? Things were different between them now, but he couldn't help but wish that it hadn't been so. Was it because he'd failed Hikari when he'd promised her he would try to warn her family of the storm? He _had_ tried, but they had driven him away. He had watched in horror as his sisters preyed upon the fishermen of Kent. There was nothing he could do. When the Yagamis' boat shattered, he had tried to save them, but his sisters had kept him away. The old man had drowned, along with three others, but Hikari's brother and father had survived. Takeru had hoped that Hikari would come to the shore the next day so he could explain. 

But she never did. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru paced frantically on the beach. Why hadn't Hikari come at her usual time? What had happened? The fishing boats hadn't set sail in the morning like they usually did. Of course, that was to be expected. The town was probably in mourning of the four men who had died. That was probably the reason of her absence. After all, her grandfather had been one of the four! Takeru couldn't expect her to just forget about it so she could come and talk to him. 

The merboy suddenly felt very guilty. Perhaps if he had tried harder, been more insistent, this wouldn't have happened. He looked up at the cliff. His feet started to take him to the stone stairway and up the steps. But he stopped halfway, abruptly. 

What was he doing? He was going to walk right into the arms of death if he entered Kent. Then he shook his head to clear himself. Of course, he was in human form. He had nothing to fear. At least, he hoped not. He had to see Hikari again. 

Warily, Takeru continued his way up the steps, through the woods and into Kent. The streets were empty. All was silent except for a single voice that seemed to be in the middle of a speech. Alert and attentive, Takeru followed it until he came to the Town Square. There, the people of Kent were gathered in a semicircle around a single man. Everyone was dressed in black. Men held their wives protectively and most of the women were crying. The man at the head of the crowd was dressed in a coarse gray robe with a hood. He was balding, was rather chubby, and wore spectacles. A cross hung from his neck, and he held a tiny book in his hands. "May God have mercy on their souls and let them rest in peace. Amen," he finished. 

Takeru hid himself behind a cottage. At the moment, he would stick out like a sore thumb among the rest of Kent with what he was wearing. The ceremony ended and one by one, he watched as the gloomy townsfolk disbanded and walked past. He hoped that Hikari would come this way. And at last, he spotted her. 

"Hikari." He took a step forward and grabbed her hand. 

Startled, Hikari yanked her hand back. She gasped as she recognized him. "Takeru?" 

"Hikari, I'm so sorr—"

A hand shoved him and Takeru went sprawling backwards. "You!" A savage voice accused him. "You get away from her!" 

The angry shout had already begun to attract attention.

"Taichi, stop!" cried Hikari, restraining her brother. 

Taichi turned on his sister, fury burning in his eyes. "You promised Father you wouldn't speak to him again!"

"I didn't!" Hikari pleaded. "He grabbed my hand and startled me! Please, Taichi, forget about him! Let's just go home! Father and Mother are coming this way." She cast an anxious glance backwards. 

Although still in a rage, Taichi let himself be led away by his sister. 

Dazed, Takeru got up. People murmured and pointed at him. Who was this stranger? Why was the Yagami boy angry with him? What was his connection with the Yagami girl? 

Takeru had a sinking feeling in his heart. Hikari hadn't even look at him when she pulled her brother away. Was she angry with him? 

Cautiously, so that Taichi wouldn't see him, he followed Hikari and her brother back to her cottage. There, he waited patiently for Hikari to come outside, alone. He heard Hikari tell Taichi that their mother and father hadn't come back yet—probably because they were busy somewhere, consoling or being consoled by friends. Hikari asked her brother to lie down and calm himself. She also said she was going outside to see if their parents were returning. Takeru's heart leapt. This was his chance. 

As soon as Hikari stepped out of the cottage, he called to her. 

She turned at his voice, surprised. "Takeru?" 

"Hikari, I'm sorry about what happened during the storm. I tried—" he stopped, as he realized that Hikari was backing away from him. "Hikari?" 

"I'm sorry, Takeru. But I can'twe can'tbe friends anymore." With that, she whirled around, slamming the door in his face.

He stared after her, stunned. What did she mean?

__________

After some time, Takeru got used to the fact that Hikari was purposely avoiding him. He wasn't sure why, but he forced himself to accept it. He didn't know what had led him to do it, but he decided to make a life in Kent. 

A couple of days after the mourning, Takeru appeared in Kent again. He wasn't going to let the enchantment go to waste, not after he had paid such a dear price for it. And besides, he was curious about Hikari's world. There seemed to be no excuse hiding in the sea now. 

Taking a deep breath, Takeru strode into Kent and unfortunately, the first person he met was Daisuke and his friends. 

"Well, if it isn't the little fish boy," Daisuke sneered, catching sight of Takeru. He felt particularly bold surrounded by his friends. And Takeru was obviously human-looking enough that there seemed less to fear of him. 

"_That's_ the 'merboy' that you were talking about?" one of Daisuke's friends asked. "The one from four years ago?" 

"He doesn't look like he could harm a fly," another scoffed. 

"Are you sure he's not just another newcomer in town?" a third friend chimed in. "You know, you're always making up stories, Daisuke." 

"It _is_ him!" Daisuke insisted as his friends looked at him skeptically. "I'm serious!"

Takeru took this advantage to get away. He wanted to look for an apprenticeship in the town and didn't have time to deal with them.

By the end of the afternoon, Takeru was fairly happy. Three men of Kent had told him that they'd consider taking him, the rest already had apprentices and didn't need any more. Perhaps there was hope after all that the rest of the town didn't fear him like Taichi and Daisuke. 

The next day, he arrived in Kent early and went to the cottages of the three men. At the first house, the man opened the door and gasped, "Demon!" The man took a step forward, trying to appear menacing. "Begone!" He slammed the door. Inside, Takeru could hear the hysterical voice of the man's frightened wife. 

"Look what your ignorance has brought upon us, husband!" she sobbed. "Be glad that the Motomiya boy warned you about him before it was too late!"

_Motomiya._ Takeru was almost sure that it had something to do with Daisuke.

When Takeru went to the houses of two other the men, he was greeted with similar reactions. Sadly, he turned back to the sea. 

__________

For a year, Takeru familiarized himself with the tasks of the fishing town. Some of the townsfolk let him do odd jobs for them, but most of Kent shunned him. And to add to his dismay, he found that he was growing to love the land more and more, and seldom returned to the sea at all.

One day, he overheard two women gossiping about a lady by the name of Mrs. McFlintock. Supposedly, she was an old half-blind woman who lived by herself in the village. The servant girl who was taking care of her had gone away, hoping to seek a better job in another town. From what Takeru heard, Mrs. McFlintock had a wealthy nephew who sent her money every month to support her and that she was willing to pay a high price for a new servant. 

Interested, Takeru sought out Mrs. McFlintock's house and found it with no problem. The cottage was like all the others of Kent, only it was a little shabbier and rundown. A thick tangle of ivy covered one of the cottage's walls. 

Takeru knocked on the door, as was the human custom. 

"Yes?" a voice cackled. "Come in." 

Takeru entered. The cottage's windows were covered with ragged pieces of cloth and it was completely dark inside. An old woman, with white, wispy hair, a pointy nose, and filmy brown eyes sat in a creaky rocking chair. Even though it was summer, she wore a heavy gray dress and a black shawl. In her gnarled hands, she held a sturdy cane. She squinted at Takeru, her eyes staring at the spot over the boy's shoulder. "What do you want, young man?" 

"I—I heard that you needed a servant," Takeru stammered. 

The old woman gave a coughing laugh. "You want to be my servant?" she asked with a toothless grin. "My, my, you're very brave. Not many come willingly to serve me. I _am_ rather difficult, you know." 

"So I've heard," Takeru ventured. 

"Very well," Mrs. McFlintock said, with a vague wave of her hand. "You will begin immediately. You wage: a silver piece a week." 

From his year's experience with human money, Takeru knew that it was a handsome wage indeed. "You don't have to pay so high," he said humbly. "I really have no use for money." 

"Eh? What's this?" Mrs. McFlintock cocked her head, as if she hadn't heard him right. "Many boys your age would be overjoyed at the price, but youyou insist I lower it?" She laughed again. "What an amusing young man!" Her eyes fixed on the spot past Takeru's ear. "And to tell you the truth, I have no use for money, either. No, no, the price will not be lowered." 

"As you wish." Takeru bowed his head. 

"So formal," the old woman crowed. "You _are _a strange one. And what did you say your name was?" 

"Takeru." 

"I think I'm rather going to like you, Takeru," Mrs. McFlintock said. "You're very different from the servants I've had before." 

"Differentyes, wellI think there's something you should know about me." Takeru's words became difficult. This may destroy his chance of employment, but he wanted to be honest. 

"What is it? I have seen all, so I doubt whatever it is you're about to say will surprise me. Well? Get on with it!" Mrs. McFlintock waved her cane impatiently. 

"I'm not human," Takeru said slowly. "I'm one of the Mer Folk." 

"Hmmvery interesting, indeed," the old lady replied, showing no trace of horror. 

"You'reyou're not afraid?" Takeru asked, surprised. 

"You silly thing, of course not! Look at me, boy. I am not young anymore. In a couple of years, months, or maybe even days, the Devil himself will come to claim me. What have I left to fear of the damned sea folk?" She smiled her toothless smile. 

Takeru winced at her slur, but said nothing of it. He took a deep breath. "All right, what would you like me to do for you first?" 

__________

So for two years, he worked for strange Mrs. McFlintock. Somehow, he rather enjoyed the old lady's company, and got used to her sudden whims quickly. The townsfolk of Kent didn't know what to make of it, so they just left him alone. The town boys, however, jeered at him, led by Daisuke. Takeru ignored them. 

Most of the time, though, Takeru was happy. Finally, he felt like he had a place in the town. He never transformed into a merman within eyesight of the townspeople, but the knowledge that he _was_ one, nonetheless, still stirred trouble. He made a temporary home for himself in the shed at the back of Mrs. McFlintock's cottage in her unattended garden. His other "home" was Pirate's Cave, now called Merman's Cave. And in his heart, he knew that the sea would always be home to him too. There was just one thing wrong, and that was Hikari. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Hikari. _

Takeru snapped out from his thoughts. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? She had already made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him, but he still considered her a friend. 

Sighing, he started into the woods. He needed to be alone, to think out his thoughts. Tonight, he would reside in Merman's Cave. 

* * *

Hikari ran all the way back to her cottage. She burst through the door; her face flushed from the exertion. 

"Hikari, dear," Mrs. Yagami said, without looking up. "You're back. Just in time for supper."

Hikari sat down at her place at the table. She ate slowly. The sight of Takeru had driven all appetite from her. She fiddled with her food idly. 

Mr. Yagami frowned at his daughter's behavior. "Hikari, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Hikari answered. So what if she saw Takeru? What did she care? He meant nothing to her

"If you're fine," Mrs. Yagami said worriedly, "you should be eating your food, not playing with it. I hope you haven't caught that cold that's been going around the town. I heard that a few friends of ours is down with it." 

"It's nothing severe, is it?" Mr. Yagami asked, concerned. "Not like a plague or anything? Hasn't killed people, has it?" 

"You worry too much, husband," Mrs. Yagami sighed. "It's just a simple cold." A small smile crept on her face. "You can rest assured that we won't all be dead when you return from the capital."

"Why can't I go with Father?" Taichi complained. "I want to see Ramona too."

"We need someone to do the fishing while your father's gone," Mrs. Yagami explained. "Just because you had a good catch today doesn't mean you can be idle. Perhaps some other time, Taichi." 

"I want to see the kingdom, not be stuck in this little place," Taichi muttered, looking sour. 

Mr. Yagami shot his son a sharp look. "What did you say?" 

"Nothing," Taichi answered glumly.

"I'm full," Hikari said, standing up. "If you don't have anymore things for me to do, Mother, I'll be in my room." Without waiting for a response, she left. 

When she entered her small bedchamber, Hikari immediately sprawled onto her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. A glimmering caught the corner of Hikari's eye and she sat up. She stared at the pink and cream colored conch shell that sat on the table. She reached towards it, then stopped herself, her fingertips barely touching the shell's surface. She had kept it because it was pretty, she told herself, not because it had a connection with Takeru. 

That funny feeling came over Hikari again, as she thought about him, walking alone on the beach. Suddenly, Hikari felt very tired; her mind threatened to burst from good memories and bad. She changed into a nightshift and then crawled into bed, falling into fitful sleep. 

__________

"Hikari. Hikari, dear, wake up."

Hikari opened her eyes, feeling foggy and confused. "Mother?" She tried to get out of bed. 

"Hush, my sweet, you're sick," said Mrs. Yagami, gently pushing her daughter down. She felt her daughter's forehead. "I think I'd better brew some medicine." 

"What time is it?"

"Well into the morning. Stay in bed. I knew something was wrong with you the other night." Shaking her head, Mrs. Yagami left the room.

Now that her mother had mentioned it, Hikari _did_ feel like she was burning up. She tossed her sheets off; everything was just too hot. Her nose was clogged and she could barely breathe. She sneezed. Sleep sounded like a good idea.

When Hikari awoke again, it was to her mother's voice once more. Mrs. Yagami sat on the edge of the bed, a bowl in her hands. "Drink this," she said. 

Hikari tasted the liquid and grimaced, but forced the bitter stuff down her throat. 

"There's a good girl," Mrs. Yagami murmured. "Rest some more and I think you should be just fine." 

Hikari nodded weakly and fell back onto her pillow. She looked out her window. The day was overcast and it looked like it would rain. She hoped the fishermen would make it back before it started pouring. Hikari's last thoughts were of Taichi. 

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes, feeling a little better. Her nose had cleared, but when she sat up, colors danced before her eyes and everything seemed overly bright. _That will fade_, she told herself. _I'm just a bit dizzy that's all._

The room spun and tilted as Hikari got out of bed, but she ignored the sensation. She changed into some fresh clothes and staggered into the cottage's main room. 

Mrs. Yagami was sitting at the dinner table, mending a shirt. "Hikari!" she cried, when she saw her daughter. "You should be in bed!"

"I feel fine now," Hikari said. That was _almost_ the truth. 

"Well, I suppose," Mrs. Yagami said skeptically. "Come." She motioned to the seat opposite of her. "Sit down and rest." 

Hikari nodded, then wished she hadn't. The room spun even more and she felt like throwing up. She looked out the window. It was probably afternoon, but the sky seemed even darker than before. She hoped that it wouldn't turn into a storm. But just as that thought came into her mind, there was a flash of lightning and a gentle rain began. 

"Oh dear," Mrs. Yagami murmured. She stopped her sewing to gaze worriedly out the window. "I hope Taichi will be okay." 

At that moment, one of the neighbors burst in. "A storm's coming!" he cried. 

"A storm?" Mrs. Yagami asked, standing up. "How do you know?" 

"McFlintock's boy!" the man gasped. "He said so, and he's always right." 

Mrs. Yagami winced at the mention of Takeru. "Are you positive?"

"Well," the neighbor admitted, "the boy said there was a chance. Marlin's son rowed out and warned the fishermen, just in case. They're at the shore right now. But Taichihe's not there!" 

"_What_?" 

"Supposedly, he was with the other fishermen earlier, but later into the day, he went off by himself and didn't come back!" 

"I know where he is," Hikari said. There was a place out at sea where only she, her father, and Taichi knew about. Grandfather had showed it to them. The spot was always filled with fish. The catch today must have been bad; otherwise, Taichi wouldn't have gone there. "I'll go get him." 

"Hikari, no!" Mrs. Yagami cried as the girl started out back to get their spare boat. "You're ill! You can't go out!"

"I have to," Hikari said. She disappeared and then reappeared with a small boat held above her head. The boat was only big enough to hold three people, perhaps even less. Hikari made her way past her mother and the flustered neighbor. 

"Hikari, stop!" Mrs. Yagami cried, but it was in vain. She knew that determined expression on her daughter's face. There was no way to stop her. 

A crowd had gathered at the shore. People began murmuring as Hikari appeared. They let her through and stared at her as she made her way determinedly to the shoreline. 

"Hikari, what do you think you're doing?" a voice cried. Daisuke pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed the girl's arm. "If a storm is coming this way, you're going to get yourself killed!" 

Hikari shook off his arm angrily, her vision blurry. "Taichi's out there, Daisuke! I'm not going to let him die!"

"But he could be on his way back this instant! Stay here, on the shore where it's safe." There was a hint of a plead in Daisuke's voice. "Please, Hikari!"

The girl's voice softened. "I can't." Hikari pushed the tiny craft into the water and got in. She thought she saw Takeru looking at her in the crowd. 

The rain continued to fall gently, and the waves were calm at first. But as Hikari rowed farther out to sea, they became stronger and more violent. Now, it was taking all of Hikari's strength to keep the boat on its course. 

_Just a little farther_

Finally, she saw Taichi's boat. "Taichi!" she called as she reached him. "Tie up your nets! A storm might be coming!" 

"Don't you think I know that?" Taichi cried. "But the net, it's stuck on something!"

Hikari's boat bumped into Taichi's. Quickly, she tied the two crafts together with rope and clambered onto her brother's boat. They pulled at the net with their combined strength. 

"It's no use!" Hikari gasped. "We have to leave it!" 

"But we'll lose the catch!" protested Taichi. 

Pale shapes beneath the water caught Hikari's eye. It had looked like something with the upper body of a woman, but the lower body of a fish. They were surrounding the two little boats. 

Taichi saw them too. "The Mer Folk!" he gasped. "We're doomed!"

"Row, Taichi!" Hikari screamed, immediately abandoning the net. "Maybe we can get away!" Takeru had been friendly and harmless, but she was sure that these sea folk were not. Without a word, the siblings took up their oars and began rowing with all their strength. 

A giant wave tossed the two crafts around like a child's toys. There was a snap and the rope that held the two boats together broke. The spare vessel that Hikari had brought disappeared within the waves. 

Suddenly, a long, piercing cry filled the air, ringing with wild beauty. The cry was answered by similar calls around the one remaining boat. 

The girl gasped. Pale hands, as white as snow, grasped onto the sides of the boat. Their owners were beautiful, with large eyes of various shades and rosy lips. Their long hair was like seaweed, streaming out behind them. Some had pearls, seashells, or starfish in their hair as decorations. One of the mermaids smiled at Hikari's bewildered expression, a smile that sent chills up the girl's spine. 

Violently, the pale hands began rocking the boat, as if to turn it over. Rage began boiling within Hikari, overtaking her fear. How dare the creatures take joy in her terror? Perhaps they _were _as soulless as her brother had accused them of being. 

"Get away!" Hikari cried, swinging her oar at a nearby mermaid. The mermaid let out a shriek and ducked back into the sea. When she resurfaced, she called to her sisters again, her melody filled with anger and hate. 

Hikari wasted no time in swiping at the other mermaids as well. "Come on, Taichi!" she shouted at her brother. "Fend them off!" 

"Butthey're females" Taichi started, not knowing what to do. 

"Taichi!" Hikari screamed. "This is no time for manners! If you don't hit them, we're going to die!" 

The thought of death seemed like a slap in the face to Taichi, bringing him back to the reality of things. With a grim nod, he picked up his oar and struck at the mermaids. 

But even as the two siblings attacked, more mermaids clung to the boat, pulling and tearing at it. Hikari's oar made contact with a mermaid's chin, knocking the creature back into the waves. That only seemed to make her fellows angrier. They began attacking Hikari herself. 

Hikari screamed as the mermaids grabbed at her dress, hissing with anger. They almost successfully pulled her into the sea, had Taichi not pulled her out of their grasp. "Get away from her!" he yelled. 

"Hikari! Taichi!" 

Hikari whirled, recognizing the voice. "Takeru!" She spotted the golden-haired boy roaring towards them in a boat of his own.

Taichi began cursing under his breath. "What do you want?" he snapped as Takeru reached them. 

"I'm here to help," Takeru said. 

"We don't need your help," Taichi spat, making a grab at Hikari as if Takeru was going to carry her away. But since the boat was so narrow, Taichi slipped, and knocked himself unconscious. 

"Taichi!" Hikari leaned over her brother, making sure he was all right. 

Takeru faced the waves. He opened his mouth and a low, wordless song poured forth, drowning out the mermaids' voices. Hikari listened in awe. She never knew that Takeru could sing. Already, the sea seemed calmer, the sky less ominous. The mermaids stopped their attack. They hissed and spat at Hikari and Taichi, but they began backing away. To Hikari's surprise, they began retreating into the water. 

As soon as the last of them was gone, Takeru got into the boat that Taichi and Hikari was in and tied his own craft to theirs. "I suggest you row for you life," he said, offering Hikari a pair of oars. 

"But didn't you just get rid of them?" 

"It was only a charm. My sisters will return when it wears off." 

Without another word, Hikari grabbed the oars and she and Takeru began rowing. The wind had ceased howling, the rain had stopped, and they were able to make it back to shore safely. The crowd pointed and shouted in relief as the two boats approached.

Daisuke yelled to her from the shore. "Hikari! Hikari!"

But to the girl, he was only a small moving figure in a sea of fuzziness. The illness was now finally catching up to her and her body felt like it was a stove. Hikari's heart was beating at a pace that didn't seem normal and she had broken out in a sweat, her breathing labored. 

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked from behind. 

"I'm just a little sick." 

"Just a little?" Takeru said skeptically. 

"We're almost at the shore anyway, I should be fine." 

Takeru fell silent and continued rowing. 

"Hikari!" Daisuke cried as the boat that Hikari and Takeru was in hit the sand. Some of the town men waded into the water and pulled the boats ashore. "Hikari, you're safe!" He rushed towards her. 

Hikari got out of the boat unsteadily. To her, Daisuke's voice seemed far, far away. The concerned and relieved faces that surrounded her seemed distorted and unreal. The ground tilted. 

The girl couldn't hold herself up any longer and felt herself fall. Someone caught her and she saw a pair of blue eyes before that too melted into a confusion of colors. "Takeru" Then, she fainted. 

"Hikari!" Daisuke cried. "Hikari!"

Inside the boat, Taichi groaned. Mrs. Yagami pushed her way through the crowd. Seeing that Hikari was all right, and disregarding the fact that it was Takeru who held her, she ran to her son. "Taichi, thank goodness your alive!"

Taichi opened his eyes. "Mother" He sat up. "You again!" His face became livid with fury. He got out of the boat and stormed over to Takeru. "Let go of her!" With the help of Daisuke, Taichi scooped Hikari up into his own arms. He shot Takeru a venomous look. "Don't you dare touch my sister ever again," he growled. 

Mrs. Yagami came over. "Hikari! My sweet!" she sobbed. "Taichi, get her to the house immediately." Grunting, Taichi headed towards their cottage followed by Mrs. Yagami and Daisuke.

__________

Hikari opened her eyes and realized that she was back in her own bedroom. The faces of Taichi and Daisuke peered anxiously at her. 

"Mother!" Taichi yelled. "She's awake!" 

Mrs. Yagami hurried into the room immediately. She knelt at Hikari's bedside. "How do you feel, dear?" 

"Fine." This time, it was true. 

"Good," Mrs. Yagami said in a relieved tone. "That medicine we had to force down your throat must have worked. You should thank your brother and Daisuke," Mrs. Yagami continued. "They kept an eye on you the entire time while you slept." She turned to go. "Well, I'll leave you three to talk." 

"How long have I been asleep?" Hikari asked, sitting up weakly. 

"Two days," Taichi said. 

"Two days" Hikari murmured. "What happened when we reached the shore? Last thing I remember" 

"We took you and left," Taichi said flatly.

"Without thanks?" Hikari asked sharply. 

"Why did Taichi need to thank _him_?" Daisuke asked. 

"Because," said Hikari, angry with both of them, "Takeru saved our lives!"

"No," Taichi objected. "You saw what happened at sea. You saw the Mer Folk. They were trying to kill us!" 

"Yes, but _he _didn't!" Hikari said. 

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked doubtfully. 

Hikari sighed. "I was there, Daisuke." 

"He probably did something to your mind," Taichi said frowning. 

"He did not!" Hikari yelled. "Takeru kept the mermaids away long enough for me and him to row us back to shore!" She turned to Taichi. "For shame, brother! You didn't even say a word of gratitude!"

Taichi looked away from his sister's glare. "We had nothing to be grateful for." 

Exasperated, Hikari opened her mouth to answer back, when a man entered the room. "Mr. Motomiya!"

"Hello, Hikari. I see you've recovered," Mr. Motomiya said with a smile, also nodding a greeting to Taichi. "Glad to see you in good health." 

Hikari murmured a word of thanks. 

"Now," said Mr. Motomiya, turning cheerfully to Taichi and Daisuke, "I got to a late start today and was wondering if you two would like to come along. High time you got back to the sea, don't you think? The three of us can go together in my boat." Mr. Motomiya gave a meaningful glance at Taichi. 

"Well, okay," Daisuke said. "Now that Hikari's better. What do you say, Taichi?"

Taichi nodded. "You two go down to the beach first. I'll meet you there." 

"All right." Mr. Motomiya and Daisuke left the room. 

Taichi turned to his sister. "I want you to do me a favor." 

"And that would be?" 

"I want you to promise me," Taichi began, "just like how you promised Father, never to speak with that creature again." 

Hikari only stared. 

"He's dangerous, Kari!" Taichi cried. "We lost Grandfather because of his kind and I'm not going to let them take you!" 

"I promise," Hikari said quietly, although she wasn't sure she meant it. 

"Swear it."

"I swear." 

"Good." Taichi managed a weak smile before leaving. 

* * *

Night fell, and Hikari was taking a stroll around the town. Although, her mother had objected at first, the girl had managed to persuade her otherwise. Hikari smiled. The night air felt so cool and soothing. All was quiet except for the murmur of the soft breeze, the singing of the crickets, and the distant noises coming from within the cottages. 

Suddenly, a cry broke through the air, making Hikari jump. 

The girl whipped around, trying to locate where the noise came from. It had sounded as if someone might be in trouble. Thieves and cutthroats weren't unheard of in Kent.

"Hello?" she called, taking small steps forward in the direction of a cottage. "Is someone there?" 

Another muffled cry. Hikari was now sure it came from the alley that was about fifty paces away. She quickened her steps. "Hello?" She was now at the entrance. She could make out two figures up ahead. One of them was pressed against a wall and the other was holding a torch and speaking quickly and angrily. 

Hikari recognized the voice, as well as the face. "Daisuke!" she cried. "Daisuke, what are you doing?" 

Startled, the figure with the torch whirled around. "Hikari!" Daisuke cursed, then cast a nervous glance at the person against the wall. 

Hikari gasped. "Takeru?" 

The golden haired boy looked up. Blood was pouring from his nose in a steady stream, staining his white shirt. Hikari ran to him. "Are you all right?" 

Before he could answer, Daisuke asked loudly, "Hikari, what are you doing here?" 

"I heard a noise and—and—" She narrowed her eyes, wanting to give him a good slap. "What has gotten into you, Daisuke? Why are you attacking people in alleyways like some—some _criminal_?" 

Daisuke fell back against her onslaught. "Hikari" 

"There is no excuse for _that_," Hikari said flatly, pointing to the blood. 

"Hikari, listen—" 

But the girl didn't want to hear what he had to say. Instead, she began pushing Daisuke out the way she came. "I'm disgusted with you! I don't want to see you or talk to you! Just—just go away!" With a final shove, Daisuke was out of the alley. "I don't want to hear your excuses!" She heard the boy protest, but shut her ears against his voice. She came back to Takeru and started going down the alley, motioning for him to follow. "This way," she said gently. "I want to know what happened." 

Wordlessly, Takeru nodded and began following Hikari who was making her way to Mrs. McFlintock's. The two stopped outside the old lady's cottage. "The candles are out, she must be sleeping already," Takeru observed. "But there's a shed out back. We can go there." 

Hikari agreed and with Takeru now leading, the two headed towards Mrs. McFlintock's garden. 

"Oh my, it's quite amess," Hikari said, staring at the wild green jumble of plants and weeds. 

"I would have fixed it up for her," Takeru said ruefully, "but my gardening skills are lacking." 

"Well, I guess you can't be good at everything," Hikari said thoughtfully. 

"Here it is." Takeru pushed open a narrow wooden door, and entered. Hikari followed. 

The inside of the shed was not very impressive. It was musty and gray with a window at the far end of the place, a narrow bed in one corner, and a dresser. A tin pan, a cup, and a pitcher rested on its surface. 

"Is this where you live?" Hikari asked. She had somewhat expected more. She was sure that if Takeru wanted to, he could have bought a cottage of his own and lived quite comfortably.

"Yes," replied Takeru. "I know it's small and rather crowded, even with the scarce furniture. But that's why I sometimes stay at Merman's Cave." 

"Oh, I see," Hikari said quietly. "Um, here, let me clean up that blood for you." She went over to the dresser and poured some water from the pitcher into the pan. From her apron pocket, she took a handkerchief and soaked it in the water. She brought the wet cloth over and wiped at his face gently. "Now, tell me why Daisuke attacked you in the alley."

"I don't know." 

Something in his tone told Hikari that this wasn't the truth. "He must have had a reason," she persisted. "And if I know Daisuke, he probably made it very clear to you." 

"I"

"Tell me the truth. Don't try to fool me. I've known you for a long time, Takeru, and I know when you're lying." 

Takeru smiled faintly. "Are you sure? You haven't talked to me in three years. Things change." 

Hikari froze as his words set in. Three yearshad it really been that long? Had she really managed to keep her promise to her father for three whole years? And what about her promise to Taichi? She was breaking it, this very moment. 

"All right, I'll tell you," Takeru said. He took a deep breath. "Daisuke told me to stay away from you. He said that you were betrothed to him." 

Hikari dropped the handkerchief. "_What_?" 

"Aren't you and him betrothed?" 

"No! Of course not!" said Hikari. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "I can't believe he" She let out a cry of frustration. Muttering under her breath, Hikari leaned down and grabbed the handkerchief. Her fingers brushed Takeru's arm and to her surprise, he trembled. 

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern. "Are you cold?" 

"No." He looked away. 

Suddenly, Hikari felt very uncomfortable. Here she was, alone in the "home" of some boy that both her father and brother had forbidden her to talk to. But no, he wasn't just _any_ boy. He was Takeru and she had known him for a long time, but like he had said, things change. 

"I've got to go," Hikari said abruptly. "It's getting late and my mother and brother are probably worried about me. Um." She remembered something. "Oh, and thank you for saving my life and Taichi's life. I—I know Taichi doesn't really show it, but I'm sure he's very grateful too." She stuffed the blood stained handkerchief back into her apron pocket. "Well, I'll get going now." She hurried out and shut the door behind her. 

Takeru sighed. It had been nice talking to her, but what had he done wrong to make her leave so abruptly? Did she hate him? For as long as he'd known her, Hikari wasn't like the other girls of Kent. While the other girls preferred long hair, Hikari wore hers short. She was strong, hard working, and pretty. Takeru knew that many of the village boys liked her. She probably _did_ hate him. With so many other good-looking young men around her, there was no way Hikari would choose him. Takeru collapsed onto his bed and fell into dreamless slumber. 

* * *

Daisuke seethed as he stormed home. Why did Hikari have to interrupt him? His lip curled in disgust as he remembered how she had stood up for that freak. Daisuke was sure that the merboy and Hikari used to be friends, but nowhow did Hikari _really_ feel about Takeru? The merboy wasn't bad looking, Daisuke could give him that, but could he really be a rival? He didn't want to take any chances. Takeru had to go.

_But how_? 

Slowly, a plan formed in Daisuke's head and he changed his course of direction. Finally, he arrived at the cottage. It was on the edge of town away from the other houses. Nervously, Daisuke knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" a rough voice asked. The door opened and Luorke appeared. He looked sleepy and smelled of liquor. He growled at Daisuke like an animal. "What do you want, boy?" 

"I've come to make a proposition," Daisuke announced grandly. 

"What proposition? I make no deals with children." 

Hoping strongly that Luorke wasn't drunk, Daisuke spoke again. "I think you'll be interested. It concerns that merboy. The one called 'Takeru'." 

"What Takeru?" Luorke grunted.

"The one that works for Mrs. McFlintock," Daisuke said impatiently. "The one that washed ashore seven years ago." 

"Oh. What about him?" 

Daisuke smiled. "Didn't you say you wanted to make money by him?" 

"So I did." Luorke was now regarding Daisuke with interest. "What are you proposing?" 

"Well, my friend," Daisuke said pleasantly. "Listen carefully..."

Author's Note: Just because Takeru refers to the mermaids as his "sisters," doesn't necessarily mean they're related. It's just a generic term. Comments, rants, flames, whatever. Just please review! 


	3. Daisuke's Plan

*Disclaimer: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, and Taichi don't belong to me. And just to be safe, Digimon doesn't belong to me. If it did, there would have been a different ending written. The story _Nicholas Pipe_ doesn't belong to me either. T_T So don't sue! .

**By the Seashore**

By: RaspberryGirl

"Father, you're back!" Hikari cried as she caught sight of Mr. Yagami's cart rambling towards the cottage. Laughing, she ran out to greet him. 

"Hikari." Mr. Yagami got out of the driver's seat just in time to let Hikari embrace him. "Glad to see your old father, aren't you?" he chuckled. "I was only gone three days." 

"It seemed like forever," Hikari said. 

Mr. Yagami smiled. 

Mrs. Yagami appeared in the doorway. "You've returned, husband." She went over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "How did you do?" 

"Very well." Mr. Yagami patted the leather money pouch that hung from his belt. It made a jingling sound, like bells.

A loud quacking sound came from the cart just then. With a cry of delight, Hikari ran to see what it was. "A duck!" she cried excitedly. "You've brought back a duck, Father! Is it going to be a pet?" 

"No, my dear," Mr. Yagami said. He tapped his belly. "It's going to be a meal." 

"We're going to eat it?" said Hikari, horrified. "Then why didn't you just buy a dead one?" 

"If I did, it would have spoiled on my journey back. It _is_ a day's travel to the capital you know, even on horseback." 

Hikari sighed. "It'll be hard eating it, now that I've seen it alive. It's adorable!" 

Mr. Yagami smiled warmly at his daughter, then turned to his wife. "Taichi's out fishing, isn't he?" 

"Yes, with Mr. Motomiya," Mrs. Yagami replied.

"With Mr. Motomiya? For God's sake, wife, he's eighteen! He doesn't need to be watched like a newborn babe!"

"It's not that," Mrs. Yagami began hesitantly. "Our boatit was damaged." 

"Then why didn't he take the spare?" 

"The spare one's gone."

"Gone?" He looked suspiciously at Mrs. Yagami. "What do you mean 'gone'? What happened when I was away?" 

Mrs. Yagami opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated. 

Mr. Yagami looked at Hikari expectantly. "Well?" 

Hikari refused to meet his eyes. She didn't want to be the one to tell the story. 

"Hikari, you go on and take the horse back to the Motomiyas'," Mrs. Yagami said quickly. "I'll explain to your father." 

"All right," Hikari mumbled, but she was thankful. Without looking at her parents, she went over to the horse and unhitched it from the cart. She patted it on the side of the cheek, murmuring comforting words into its ear. She took up the reins and led the horse towards the Motomiyas'. 

When Hikari arrived, she knocked on the door to announce her presence, but didn't enter the cottage. "Mrs. Motomiya!" she called. "It's me, Hikari! I've brought the horse Father borrowed back to you! I'll go on ahead and take it to the stables!"

Without waiting for an answer, Hikari led the horse around the cottage. Not many people in Kent owned horses and Mr. Motomiya was one of the few that did. Whenever Mr. Yagami had business out of town, he just borrowed a horse from Mr. Motomiya. 

Gently, Hikari led the steed into its stable. "Good girl," she murmured. Hikari stepped back, admiring it. The horse was a lean, elegant bay mare with a beige colored mane and tail. "I wish we had a horse. You're a beauty." 

The horse in the next stable snorted. It was a black stallion with a mane and tail the color of a storm cloud. It was the Motomiyas' only other horse. 

"You're beautiful too," Hikari laughed. She spotted a pail of carrots propped up against the mare's stable. The girl took a few and began feeding the mount. 

"Hikari?" 

Hikari ignored the voice and concentrated harder on her task. 

"Hikari." The voice called louder. 

"Daisuke." With a sigh, Hikari turned around, not wanting to be rude. 

Daisuke jogged up to her, frowning. "You don't seem happy to see me." 

Hikari shrugged. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out at sea with your father?" 

"Mother's sick so I stayed home to take care of her," Daisuke answered. "I think it's the same illness that you had. Anyway, Hikari, are you still mad at me forfor what happened last night?" 

Hikari shrugged again and was about to turn back to the mare when Daisuke stopped her by taking her by the shoulders and peering insistently into her eyes. "Hikari, listen to me. What I wanted to say is that I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" Hikari snapped. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. After all, it wasn't me that you punched in the nose." 

"Fine, then, I'm sorry for what I did that toTakeru." Daisuke said the name with some difficulty. 

Hikari looked surprised. Daisuke had seemed so sincere. "Well, that's a first from you, Daisuke Motomiya." 

"Well, I thought that if I became nicer, more considerate" He flashed a smile. 

Hikari flushed. He was doing this for her? "We'll see if it lasts." She returned his smile. Maybe he wasn't so immature after all. "I've got to get back to my home now," Hikari said. "Tell your mother that I hope she gets well." 

"I will," Daisuke said enthusiastically. 

Hikari walked away, but then turned around, feeling she owed Daisuke something. "See you." She waved. 

"See you," Daisuke repeated, his smile growing larger. His eyes trailed after Hikari's retreating back. Silently, he gloated to himself. She had fallen for his trick so easily! Why hadn't he thought of it before? He was one step closer to winning Hikari's heart, he was sure. And soon, Takeru would be out of the way and Hikari would be his completely. 

Hikari walked home, thinking about what Daisuke had said. Could it actually be true? As far as she was concerned, Daisuke had always acted like a spoiled child. Could he possibly grow up? She smiled at the thought. That would be nice

"Ah!" Hikari hadn't been noticing where she was going, and had walked rightinto someone. "I'm sorry." She looked up and gave a startled cry. "Takeru!" 

The boy looked just as surprised, but then he smiled. "Hikari."

For a moment, the girl was speechless, but then stammered the first thing that came to mind, "How's your nose?"

He raised a hand and touched it slightly. "Fine. Thank you."

Hikari shook her head. "You don't have to thank me. I guess it was partly my fault that Daisuke attacked you." Suddenly, her promise to Taichi and her father surfaced in her mind. Now, she had broken it twice. "S-sorrybut Ihave some errands I need to run, so I really can't talk," she lied. "Hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all." 

Quickly, Hikari turned around and began walking away, as fast as possible. When the girl reached her cottage, she entered almost hesitantly. "I'm back." 

A hammering sound from the yard answered her. Hikari walked through the house until she reached the very back of the cottage and stood in the doorway to the yard. Her father was kneeled down, fixing the boat and making a new spare one. Planks of wood, and some metal tools lay scattered on the ground. "Your mother's out." Mr. Yagami said, not looking up from his task. 

"Oh," Hikari said. "Well, in that case, I guess I'll go make dinner." She started to turn back into the cottage, but Mr. Yagami interrupted her. 

"Hikari, you shouldn't have done that." 

"Done what?" 

"Gone after Taichi when you were sick." 

"Oh," Hikari said again. She flushed. 

"I know you thought it would be very brave and heroic, but both of you could have been killed. Think how worried your mother was! It was bad enough that Taichi was out there, but then having you go after him when you were not well? And at a time when a storm might be approaching?" Mr. Yagami shook his head in disappointment. 

"I'm sorry," Hikari whispered. 

Mr. Yagami sighed. "I guess it's not all your fault. Some of it was Taichi's as well. I'm going to have a talk with him when he gets back." 

Hikari nodded. 

"Now you go on and do whatever you're supposed to do." 

Hikari nodded again, then retreated inside the house. 

* * *

The girl had a nice fish and parsley soup boiling in the pot when Mrs. Yagami returned. 

"Hmmsmells good," Mrs. Yagami said pleasantly. "Here, let me help you." She took off her shawl, grabbed an apron and entered the kitchen. 

"Where were you?" Hikari asked. 

"Oh, I was just over at Anna Leonard's," Mrs. Yagami replied. "I think she said she wanted your help tomorrow." 

"Can I go?" 

"Of course," said Mrs. Yagami. "And you might not be interested in this, but I ran into Bethany just now when I stopped at the Motomiyas' cottage."

"Mrs. Motomiya's sick," Hikari informed her mother. 

"I know." Mrs. Yagami looked worried. "It was the same cold you had. Of course, it's not as bad as yours since she had the sense not to run around in the rain when she's ill." She shot her daughter a disapproving look. "Anyway, Bethany was there helping Daisuke take care of Mrs. Motomiya, I think." 

_"Helping" is one way to put it, _Hikari thought. 

"Bethany told me that she might stay at the Motomiyas' for a while until her father gets back. He left very suddenly today." 

"Oh?" Hikari was surprised because Luorke—being rather lazy and disliking travel—hardly ever left the town. 

"Yes," Mrs. Yagami said. "I thought it was strange, too. It seems he departed early this morning and didn't tell Bethany where he was going or when he'll be back. Sometimes, I feel sorry for that poor girl." 

"What if he's left for good?" Hikari wondered. 

"Without taking his daughter?" Mrs. Yagami said, aghast. "I don't think even Luorke would do that!" She bit her lip. "But suppose he hasWhat is this world coming to?" She shook her head. "Enough. We'll worry about other people's affairs later. Right now, you get the soup into bowls and I'll make some garlic bread. Your brother should be back any minute now."

__________

Dawn had arrived, but it was still a little gray outside. Two days had passed since Luorke's abrupt leave from town, and the Yagami family were having a quiet breakfast when someone suddenly pounded eagerly on their door. 

"Now who could that be?" Mrs. Yagami mused, getting up. 

As soon as Mrs. Yagami opened the door, the person on the other side began talking rapidly to her. The words were too fast and slurred together by excitement for Hikari to hear clearly, but she knew something had happened. 

"What was that all about?" Taichi asked as his mother returned to the table. 

"Some soldiers of the King arrived just now," Mrs. Yagami said. She looked like she was in shock. "The best, in fact." 

"Here in Kent?" Mr. Yagami asked. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Mrs. Yagami said. "They're here on some kind of business, on behalf of the King. The fishermen are supposed to stay in the town today, to greet them. And to pay respect." 

Mr. Yagami frowned. "And I was going to test the new spare boat today." He sighed. "But I guess it'll have to wait." 

"Well, _I_ could use some rest," Taichi said. His eyes sparkled with interest. "Where are they staying, Mother?" 

"I don't know." 

"They're probably staying at one of the inns," Hikari said. "Or maybe at one of the elders'. But, if you ask me, they probably dropped by the Golden Trout Tavern," Hikari said. "It _is_ the best tavern in town and the townsfolk are sure to recommend it to them." 

"Now, Taichi," Mr. Yagami said sternly. "I don't want you barging in there and making a fool of yourself."

"I won't," Taichi said innocently. "Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about Hikari? I mean, these are the King's _best _soldiers. Tall, dashing, handsomemaybe Hikari will even fall in—" 

"Taichi." Mrs. Yagami frowned. 

Hikari blushed and glared at her brother. "There will be no such thing!"

Mr. Yagami laughed, loud and hearty. "No, I think you've got it wrong, Taichi. It's more likely that one of _them_ will fall in love with our Hikari." 

Hikari flushed even redder and shot a dark look at her brother who refused to meet her eyes. 

"Well, Hikari's going over to Mrs. Leonard's today to help," Mrs. Yagami said. "So she won't be meeting the soldiers any time soon." She turned to Hikari. "You're still going, aren't you?" 

"Y-yes." Hikari stood up, scraping her chair on the floor. "Which reminds me that I ought to be leaving right now." 

"Too bad," Taichi said. "You're going to be missing the fun." 

Hikari ignored his remark. She took off her apron, and left the house. 

When she passed the Golden Trout Tavern, she saw some of their serving boys running to and from the building hastily. Raucous laughter drifted outside. So the King's best soldiers were actually here. This was the first time anything like it had ever happened before and that was why the town was so excited. It was a kind of honor to them. 

_What do they want_? Hikari wondered. _Mother said that they were here on business. But I wonder what kind_?She shook her head. This wasn't for her to ponder over. The sky was fully light now, and she had to get to Mrs. Leonard's. 

* * *

"Hikari!" Mrs. Leonard cried when she opened her door. "I'm so glad you're here! Today's going to be a busy day. Come in." 

Hikari entered and looked at Mrs. Leonard quizzically. 

Mrs. Leonard answered Hikari's silent question. "You know the soldiers that just arrived?" 

"Yes." Mrs. Leonard's back was turned to Hikari. She seemed to be looking for something on a shelf. 

"Well, they're over at the Golden Trout right now and oh! Where _is _that last bottle?" 

"May I help?" Hikari asked. 

"No, no it's all right," Mrs. Leonard said quickly. "Anyway, the Golden Trout carries some of my apple cider and those soldiers have taken a liking to it. They want more, but the tavern ran out. One of the serving boys came over just now requesting more along with some fresh fruits. That's why I'm in such a hurry." 

"What can I do to help?" Hikari asked. 

"Well, I don't think the four bottles of cider I have is enough, but I'm sure I have a barrels full of it in the cellar. Hikari, will you take this basket to the tavern for me?" Mrs. Leonard gestured to the table. A large basket rested on top, filled with apples, oranges, and four bottles of cider. "They also want pears, grapes, and peaches, I'm in such a rush! And the cider too!" Mrs. Leonard brushed some strands of hair from her face. "Why did men have to be blessed with such appetites?" 

Hikari smiled at the flustered woman. "I'll take the basket to them, Mrs. Leonard." 

"Thank you, Hikari!" Mrs. Leonard said distractedly. She headed towards the cellar, feeling into her apron and dress pockets. "The key, the keyWhere did I put the key?" 

Shaking her head and smiling, Hikari took the basket and headed out the door. "I'm leaving," she called. 

"The keywhere is the key?" Mrs. Leonard was still muttering. 

Hikari stifled a laugh. These soldiers were causing quite a stir. She shifted her weight and managed to push the door open. The basket was surprisingly heavy, since it was laden with so much stuff. 

Walking as quickly as possible, Hikari made her way to the Golden Trout Tavern. 

When she arrived, she had trouble with the door again, but one of the serving girls helped her. 

"Thank you," Hikari mumbled. Her hands already felt numb. Quickly, she scanned the room for the tavern-keeper. There were about twenty soldiers in the room, all dressed in chain mail and leather. They were scattered about, sitting at the tables, in chairs, or on the benches. Most had a jug of apple cider or ale in their hands. Hikari spotted the tavern-keeper's daughter, flirting with a few of the soldiers, which wasn't surprising. Not too far away was the tavern-keeper himself, talking to another soldier wearing a dark red cloak. 

Hikari hurried to them. "I have theand fruitsfrom Mrs. Leonard," she gasped. 

"Thank goodness," the tavern-keeper muttered. "And thank _you_." He reached into his pocket and paid Hikari a purse full of coins.

"The cider of this 'Mrs. Leonard' is marvelous," the soldier with the cloak said. He seemed to be in his late twenties, and had brown hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome. "Give her our compliments." 

Hikari nodded and left with the money. 

When she returned to Mrs. Leonard, Hikari was at once given the task of filling bottles with cider. When enough bottles were filled, she was sent back to the Golden Trout once more.

"Well, if it isn't the little delivery girl again," the cloaked soldier said as soon as Hikari stepped into the tavern. 

Hikari ignored the comment and gave the bottles of cider to the tavern-keeper. She turned to go with her empty basket when the soldier spoke, "Don't be so hasty to leave. I want to talk to you."

Hikari froze. She considered walking out and pretending that she didn't hear him, but then decided not to. Dutifully, she turned around and went over to the table where the cloaked soldier sat. He was the only one there. "Please, sit," he said pleasantly, gesturing to a seat across from him. 

Hikari sat. 

The soldier grinned and introduced himself. "My name is Brennan. I'm the captain of the guard at the King's castle and in charge of this small unit of the King's soldiers." 

Hikari was somewhat impressed. So the King did indeed send his best men to Kent. But _why_?

"Please to meet yousir," Hikari said politely. 

"And your name?" 

"Hikari. Hikari Yagami." 

"Hikari, I have something to ask you. This is nothing personal, but a question I've asked all the townspeople I've met so far. It concerns the quest my men and I are on for the King." 

Hikari looked at him with interest. "And your question is?" 

Brennan's eyes looked distant. "There have been rumorsabout a race of people called the 'Mer Folk'" He looked at Hikari. "Do you recognize the name?" 

_The Mer Folk_? Hikari felt a sense of dread in her stomach. How could she _not_ recognize that name? 

"Well?" Brennan locked his eyes on hers. 

Hikari swallowed hard. "Yes, sir," she whispered. 

Brennan smiled encouragingly. "So I've been told by others, which doesn't surprise me since this is a fishing town and the Mer Folk are people of the sea. But listen closely, I have another question." He added, "And you don't have to call me 'sir'."

Hikari nodded. 

"I have been 'informed' that one of these 'Mer Folk' was sighted on the shore near this town seven years ago. Is that true?" 

Hikari's thoughts instantly flew to Takeru. She tried to look away from the captain, but couldn't. He had an uncanny air about him that made it hard to lie. "Yes," she managed. 

"And I've also been told that the samemerman, shall we saywas sighted again three years ago? Is that correct?" 

Hikari could only nod her head. She was sure he was talking about Takeru. 

"And that around the same time, he began _living _among the people of this town?" 

Where was Brennan getting all this information? Once again, Hikari managed a nod. 

"Do you know how?" 

Hikari had some idea, from what Takeru had told her, but she forced herself to shake her head. 

Brennan looked momentarily disappointed. "Ah well, no matter. He's probably able to live on land because of some sort of enchantment, I'm sure." 

Which was exactly right. 

"But, Hikari, answer me this," Brennan continued, "have you seen this merman? If he _is_ a merman, like I am told?" Brennan's eyes sparkled. 

"Yes, he is a merman and yes, I've seen him around the town," Hikari answered before she could stop herself. 

"Interesting." Brennan rested his chin in his hand thoughtfully. "Enough people have told me this that I'll believe it is the truth." He murmured to himself, "So he does existthat sulking coward wasn't lying. The King will be pleased." An amused smile spread across his face, "Unless, of course, the whole town is in on this scheme togetherbut no, the tales of the merman must be true. They wouldn't continue a hoax like this, not under the threat of the punishment."

Hikari listened intently to Brennan, not sure if his words were meant for himself or for her. But from what Brennan had muttered, Hikari guessed that someone from Kent had told the King about Takeru. Hikari felt an uncontrolled anger rise within her. 

"Who told you about the merman?" she demanded, even though she knew she was of no rank to yell at someone of Brennan's status. "Who?" 

Brennan looked at her for a moment, surprised. "You are a brave lass, I must say," he said admiringly. "Very well, I will tell you. It makes no difference to me. You might know the man, his name's Luorke."

"Luorke?" Hikari gasped. He was the one who betrayed Takeru? But then, he had always wanted ill for the merboy anyway. Hikari clenched her fist until the knuckles turned white. 

"Are you all right?" Brennan noticed her expression and laughed. "I see you do not show fondness towards this Luorke. Well, neither do I. I only tolerate him because of this quest. Anyhow, you are free to go. Thank you for answering my questions."

Numbly, Hikari got up and hurried out the door, the choked air of the tavern making her queasy. Her thoughts were troubled and on the verge of panic. She had to warn Takeru, no matter what. He had to know of this danger. But where would she find him? 

The answer came to her and she set off. 

When she came to the rickety old cottage, she knocked on the door. "Mrs. McFlintock?" 

"Who is it?" 

"Hikari, Mrs. McFlintock."

"Ah, Hikari. Come in, come in." 

Hikari entered. The cottage was completely dark. Mrs. McFlintock sat in a chair in her heavy dress, a shawl around her shoulders and a cane in her hand. "What do you want?" she asked. 

Hikari had only seen Mrs. McFlintock once or twice this year. Both times had been on occasions when Mrs. McFlintock's old servant girl was away on some family business and there had been no one to take care of the old lady. Mrs. Yagami had taken pity on the old woman and had sent Hikari to deliver some food now and again.

"I was wondering if Takeru was around," Hikari said. 

"Takeru? I haven't seem him since yesterday," Mrs. McFlintock muttered. 

"All right, thank you," Hikari said politely. "I'll be going now." Hurriedly, she left the cottage and her mind went through new places for her to look. Hikari checked Takeru's shed, just in case Mrs. McFlintock had been mistaken and he was there.

He wasn't. 

In desperation, Hikari almost went to the shore, but then stopped. She'd already been gone a long time and Mrs. Leonard needed her. Takeru would have to wait. 

* * *

"Hikari, what took you so long?" Mrs. Leonard asked when the girl returned. 

"The soldiers' captain stopped me for questioning," Hikari gasped. She had run all the way back. 

"Questioning?" Mrs. Leonard sounded confused. "About what?" 

"Aboutthe Mer Folk." 

"The Mer Folk?" Mrs. Leonard paled a bit. "Whatever do they want with the likes of the Mer Folk?" 

"I don't know," Hikari replied. But whatever it was, she had to warn Takeru. 

But she never got the chance. 

All morning and all afternoon, Hikari helped Mrs. Leonard. First, she picked vegetables and fruits from the garden, then she baked pies and tarts, and of course, she gathered apples to make cider. 

It was nearly sunset when Hikari set out for home. 

"You know, with all the hard work you did, I think I should pay you, Hikari," Mrs. Leonard laughed. 

"No, no," Hikari said. "I'm the one who offered my help. You don't have to, Mrs. Leonard. You don't have to do anything." 

"But I should." Without another word, the woman retreated into her house and came back a few moments later with a cloth sack. "Fresh cabbages. Enjoy." 

Hikari took the bag hesitantly. "Thank you." 

"No need. Good-bye." 

"Good-bye." 

When Hikari returned to her cottage, Mrs. Yagami began issuing tasks to her daughter at once. The first thing Hikari had to do was pluck the duck, which Mrs.Yagami had already slain. 

Hikari sat down on a small stool in the yard, a metal pan at her feet. She grimaced at the carcass in her hands, glad that the faint light of the setting sun didn't let her see much. This duck had only been alive this morning and nowHikari concentrated on her task. The feathers kept on floating up into the air, sticking to her hands and clothing instead of staying in the pan. 

When she was finally done, Hikari took the duck carcass inside and gave it to her mother. She set the tin pan on a counter, putting a wooden lid over it.

"Are those the feathers?" Mrs. Yagami asked as she began cleaning the insides of the duck. 

"Yes," Hikari answered. 

"Good," Mrs. Yagami said. "Once I have time to sew a pillowcase, we'll have a nice, new, fluffy pillow."

"Where's Taichi and Father?" Hikari asked. 

"Gone to the Golden Trout," Mrs. Yagami snorted. "With the rest of the town." 

"Oh." Hikari's heart pounded. Were Brennan and his men going to question everybody about the Mer Folk and Takeru? If they did, things weren't going to look good for the merboy at all.

Around dinnertime, Mr. Yagami and Taichi came back. Taichi looked flushed and excited and Mr. Yagami smiled heartily. 

"Well? How was it?" Mrs. Yagami asked. 

"It was wonderful, Mother!" Taichi exclaimed. "All the stories about battles, chivalry, questsI wish I could—" He stopped short. 

"Well, it's time to eat and I want to hear no more of it until supper's done, is that clear?" Mrs. Yagami said. "We're having lemon pepper duck and cabbage." 

"Sounds like a wonderful meal, wife," Mr. Yagami said. "Absolutely wonderful." With a quick prayer, the Yagami family began their dinner. 

After the meal, Hikari was washing the dishes when someone knocked on the door. Wiping her wet hands on her apron, she went to get it and gave a cry of surprise when she realized who it was. "Brennan!" 

"Hikari!" he seemed just as surprised. 

"That's her, that's her! The Mer Folk tamer!" a voice beside the captain cried. 

"Luorke!" Hikari took a step back in disgust. The red-haired man seemed to be jumping up and down with excitement. "What do you want?"

"Hikari, who is it?" Mrs. Yagami peered out behind Hikari. "Oh, Luorke." Her tone didn't show pleasure, but her eyes lit up as they fell on the handsome captain. "And who may _you_ be?"

"The captain of the King's guard," Brennan said. "I'm in charge of the soldiers here." 

"Oh, we're honored." Mrs. Yagami seemed a little flustered. "How may we help you?" 

Brennan glanced at Luorke, then at Hikari. "May we borrow your daughter for just a moment?" 

"Hikari?" Mrs. Yagami looked confused. "I suppose"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to her. I swear by my honor as a guard for the King," Brennan said sincerely. "We just want to ask her a few questions." 

_Again_? thought Hikari.

"All right." Mrs. Yagami went back into the house, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Like a wolf pouncing on his unsuspecting prey, Luorke went over and shut the door immediately. He grabbed Hikari's arm. "This way, witch." 

Hikari yanked her arm free. "I'm not a witch." 

Luorke snorted. "That's what you say." 

"Luorke, we didn't come here to harass the girl," Brennan said sternly. "And we can talk right here, just fine."

Luorke muttered something inaudible. "Suit yourself, Brennan, but like I was saying, this girl is the key to our quest. She can tame the merboy and—" 

"I still don't believe she's the one," Brennan said, crossing his arms. "How is she able to do what you claim while others cannot? I want proof." 

"How?" Luorke cried. "You expect me to know? She's a witch, I tell you! She probably used some spell andI don't know _how_. I am not one who meddles in those sorts of things."

Brennan raised an eyebrow as if to say he didn't believe it. 

"If you want your proof, Brennan, just go over and ask the Motomiya boy, or better yet, ask the girl's own brother!" Luorke's eyes twinkled with a nasty light. "I'm sure _they'd _know." 

Hikari gasped. How did Luorke know that Daisuke and Taichi were the ones who first saw her talking to Takeru? But, then again, rumors could spread 

"All right. Fine," Brennan said, his arms still crossed. "Even though I think just any girl would work, and the only reason you're picking _her _is because you dislike her, suppose we do use Hikari, what next?" 

"Well, we get her to lure the merman into the woods that lead to the cliff. You see, the girl _knows_ him somehow, and he trusts her, so his guard will be down. Also, if we do it in the woods, it'll be easier to hide your men and none of the townspeople will notice what has been done. Not that they wouldcare." Luorke smirked.

Hikari had been listening and was now very, very angry. "You two want to use me as bait to lure Takeru into a trap? Well, I'm not doing it!" She whirled around, but Brennan grabbed her wrist. 

Luorke gave a crow of delight. "You see, you see! The girl even knows his name! Is that proof enough for you, captain?" 

"No," said Brennan. 

The look of glee fell from Luorke's face and the red-haired man resumed his usual scowl. "Well, we have to use her and according to the King, you have to do what I say." 

"For the time being," Brennan said through clenched teeth. He looked extremely displeased.

"And I say we have to use this girl. If we don't, we're never going to get our hands on the merboy."

"Luorke, you had better be serious," Brennan said, glowering. "Because if I find out that this is just some petty revenge of yours, I'll see to it personally that you're thrown into the King's dungeon for life." The threat rang clear in Brennan's voice. "The King is not one to be toyed with. And I have yet to see this 'merboy' for myself."

"You will see him," Luorke insisted confidently. "Tomorrow, when we send this girl to call for him." 

"Wait, I never agreed to any of this!" Hikari interrupted. 

Luorke growled at her. "You will agree. If you don't, the penalty is death." 

"I don't believe you!" Hikari cried. 

"No, Luorke's right," Brennan said apologetically, almost shamefully. "The King has commanded that Luorke and I work as equals. We must find and capture the merman at all costs. If there was someone who could help us, yet they refused" 

"They will be tried for treason against the King and hanged," Luorke gloated. "One word from me, and you and your family are dead." 

Brennan started to object, but then held his tongue.

"You" Hikari felt her anger boil within her like scalding water, "_traitor_! You went to the King and told him about Takeru! _Why_?" 

"I'm just a man trying to make a way of life in this harsh world," Luorke said innocently. "And if it weren't for Daisuke and this clever little plan of his" He chuckled. 

"_What_ did you say?" Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Daisuke_? 

"Enough," Brennan interrupted. "Stop goading the girl." He turned to Hikari. "You have until dawn to make your decision. If you decide to work with us, meet us at the White Seagull Inn tomorrow morning after the fishermen have left." He looked at Hikari's pained face. "I'm sorry." 

"And you had better agree," Luorke warned. "Or else—" 

Brennan grabbed the older man's arm angrily and trudged off. 

In shock, Hikari slowly went into her house. What could she do? How could she betray Takeru? But thenhow could she not? Her family's and her own life were at stake. Did she really have a choice? 

"Hikari?" Mrs. Yagami asked. "What's wrong, sweet?" 

"What did they ask you?" Taichi inquired curiously. 

Hikari bowed her head, unable to face them. Slowly, she began to retell what Brennan and Luorke had asked her to do. And the consequences if she did not. 

"What should I do?" Hikari whispered when she finished. 

Mrs. Yagami took her daughter by the shoulders, forcing the girl to look at her. "Do as they say." The older woman's eyes had become round and fearful. 

"But—" 

"Do as they say, Hikari," Mr. Yagami commanded, repeating his wife's words. "It's not a lot. Do it and we'll pretend it never happened. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." Hikari could hardly hold back the tears. 

"I knew that _thing_ was bad luck," Taichi muttered. 

Hikari had had enough. "It wasn't his fault!" she yelled, and burying her face in her hands, she ran to her room.

__________

Hikari awoke to a sunny day, contrary to her feelings. Sunlight poured through her window, warming her face, but she wished she could push it all away. Her eyes felt tired and puffy from crying all night, and her cheeks stung from the salt of her tears. 

Slowly, she got out of bed. Someone had put out a pan of water and a towel on the table at her bedside. Sluggishly, she soaked the towel in the water, which was still fairly warm, and wiped at her eyes and face. 

Feeling as if a year's worth of grime had been wiped off, she left her chamber and entered the main room of the cottage. 

"Don't forget breakfast, dear." Mrs. Yagami's voice trembled slightly.

"Where is Father and Taichi?" 

"Gone. The fishermen have resumed their work today." 

Hikari went into the kitchen and took one of the freshly baked muffins. "I'll eat it on the way." 

"Be careful," Mrs. Yagami said. 

"I will," Hikari answered.

On her way to the White Seagull Inn, Hikari took small nibbles of the muffin, but found that it was practically tasteless in her mouth. She was not hungry; nervousness overpowered her usual appetite. She found herself absent-mindedly breaking off crumbs of the muffin and leaving a trail of food. A dog had begun to follow her and she fed the remains of the muffin to him. 

Soon after that, she arrived at the inn. 

Hikari did not see Brennan or Luorke standing outside. She stared up at the wooden board hanging above her head, cut and painted in the likeness of a white seagull. Then she went in. 

A hand instantly grabbed her arm when she entered. It was Luorke. "Glad that you're finally seeing things our way," he said. "Maybe you do have some sense after all." 

Hikari recoiled from him, tensing at his touch. "I'm only doing this because the alternative is death," she hissed. Violently, she wrenched her hand from him. 

"Smart girl," Luorke purred. "You really would have been a fool if you had thrown away your life, not to mention your family's as well, for that merboy." 

Hikari was about to snap at him, when Brennan laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let us go," he said quietly. He began explaining things to her in a hushed tone as they made their way to the shore. "What you have to do is lure the merman out of the sea and into wood where my men are waiting. Talk to him, keep him occupied, make sure you do everything to keep his guard down. Let him suspect nothing." 

"Or it'll be the worse for you," Luorke jeered. 

"And about the location," Brennan added. "Just go straight into the heart of the wood and find the tree with the white ribbon. It'll be in the center of a grove." 

Hikari nodded. "When did you do all of this?" After all, Brennan and his men had only been in Kent one day. 

"Last night," Brennan said. "We can't afford to waste time." 

Suddenly, Brennan and Luorke stopped walking. The trio had reached the end of the woods. "Go," Luorke commanded. "And don't even _think _about betraying us."

Hikari ignored him and strode out of the woods quickly, glad to get away from him and Brennan. At the stone stairway, she slowed down, her heart dreading what she had to do. When she reached the shore, she almost considered turning back, but then Luorke's threat rang clear in her mind. For a few moments, she stared out into the sea, and at the seagulls that glided freely in the air. Finally, she cupped her hands to her mouth and called Takeru's name. 

_Please don't come_she thought. _PleaseTakeru, stay awayjust this once_

Suddenly, a flash of gold appeared on the water's surface. Takeru had come. The merboy caught sight of Hikari and dove back into the water, swimming swiftly towards her. 

Hikari's heart sank. She had tried to call his name as softly as she dared, but he had still showed up. Takeru was now pulling himself onto the sand. He stood up after his fish tail had changed and walked towards the girl. 

Hikari's heart ached to see the happiness on his face, knowing that because of her, he might never see the sea again. She stared at her feet when he reached her. "Ineed to talk to you, Takeru," she said very softly. 

There was a moment of silence. "You sound sad. What's wrong?" 

Hikari could have kicked herself. Hadn't Brennan told her to let Takeru suspect nothing? "No, no, nothing's wrong," she amended hurriedly. "It'sgood news, actually." 

"Good news? What good news?" 

"I don't want to talk about it here." Hikari pretended to look around. "Remember three years ago with Daisuke and Taichi?" 

"But they're out fishing today, aren't they?" 

"Yes, but other people might be spying on me. Let's talk in the woods, all right?" She forced herself to look up—not at his eyes, but at his nose—and smile. 

"Does it have anything to do with you being able to talk to me all of a sudden?" Takeru raised an eyebrow at her. 

Hikari could have kicked herself twice. She hadn't really thought about what the "good news" was going to be, but now, it seemed that he had provided her with the perfect answer. "Yes, yes," Hikari said. "It does have to do with that." 

"Really?" There was hope in his voice. 

"Yes," Hikari said. "Come into the woods with me, and I'll tell you everything. Iwant us to be alone." Impatiently, she began walking at a quick pace towards the stone steps. She didn't want to drag this out any longer than it had to be. The faster she got it over with, the better. At the base of the steps, she paused before continuing on; satisfied that she could hear Takeru's footsteps behind her.

When she reached the trees, Hikari walked straight into it and sure enough, near the heart of the wood, there was a grove. "Over here." Hikari motioned to Takeru to tell him to keep following. 

After another few strides, Hikari stepped into the grove. She had seen no trace of Brennan's men and the only sounds she'd heard were from the woodland creatures. There was a large oak in the center of the grove and on its lowest branch trailed a white ribbon. Trees of many different kinds surrounded this place; it was perfect for hiding. 

"This will do," Hikari said, trying to sound careless. She had her back turned to Takeru; she didn't dare look at him. But when there was still no sign of Brennan, his soldiers, or Luorke, Hikari turned around to try and keep Takeru distracted like she'd promised. The girl gave a cry of surprise when she almost banged into Takeru, she hadn't realized he was that close. Instinctively, he steadied her by putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked. 

Hikari could only nod. She had made the mistake of looking into his eyes and now she couldn't look away. All thoughts of Brennan, Luorke, and her task vanished as she stared up into his face, which was now so very close to hers.

"Hikari, I" Takeru began.

But that was when the net fell on them.

Author's Note: Bwahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! I _love_ cliffhangers! It keeps the reader interested! 


	4. To the Capital

*Disclaimer: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, and Taichi don't belong to me. And just to be safe, Digimon doesn't belong to me. If it did, there would have been a different ending written. The story _Nicholas Pipe_ doesn't belong to me either. T_T So don't sue! .

**By the Seashore**

By: RaspberryGirl

"No!" Hikari screamed, but it was too late. A hand grabbed her from behind pulling her out of the way, just as the net was cast over Takeru, trapping him. She struggled to break free from the soldier who held her, but it was no use. "No," she whispered. 

Men appeared behind the trees and some of them even jumped down from the branches of the oak. Cautiously, as if Takeru possessed demon powers, they made their way to him. 

"Well done," Luorke said loudly, striding towards Hikari. Brennan followed. "Well done." To the girl's surprise and disgust, he clapped her on the back as a father would to a son. "The way you fooled him, it was incredible!"

Hikari realized what he was doing immediately. Leave it to Luorke to rub everything in. "Get away from me," Hikari said savagely, staggering back. She turned to Takeru. 

The merboy looked extremely confused, but most of all—hurt. And of course, there was a certain sense of betrayal in his expression.

"Takeru, it-it's not what it seems—" Hikari started, but he only turned his face away. Hikari was taken aback. The way he'd looked at her, she felt as if he had slapped her. Remorse welled up in the pit of her stomach. 

"We're going to be rich!" Luorke's voice cut through Hikari's wounded conscience. "Rich! I can almost _feel_ it!" 

Brennan shot Luorke a dry look. 

"I'll be as wealthy as a lord!" Luorke continued. "I finally get what I deserve! No more fishing, no more housework, no more living in that despicable cottage" 

Brennan let out a disgusted sound. He stepped away from Luorke and examined Takeru. "You are the merman?" 

Takeru remained silent, looking at the ground.

"He is! He is!" Luorke said impatiently. "You can dump him in water and see! I swear by my life! I swear!" 

_Not that your life is worth much_, Hikari thought maliciously. 

But Brennan seemed satisfied with the answer. "Take him away," he ordered his men, gesturing to Takeru. "We have what we came for. We shall leave at once." 

The soldiers obeyed. A few of them went into the wood and returned shortly with a cart hitched to a horse. Two men lifted Takeru—net and all—and set him onto the cart. The manner in which they did it gave Hikari the impression that they were lifting a sack of flour. One soldier jumped into the driver's seat and flicked the horse's reins, setting it into a trot. 

As most of the men departed from the grove, Hikari sank to the ground on her knees. What had she done? 

"What about the girl?" Luorke called. He was the only one left standing in the grove. Then he amended, "The witch." 

"Leave her," Brennan ordered. "She's done what we asked her to do." 

Luorke shrugged and hurried up to catch up with the captain. 

Hikari remained on her knees, staring after them. She probably couldn't have moved if her life depended upon it. Her limbs felt strangely weak and her heart pounded with almost unbearable force against her chest. "Takeru" Tears began to form in her eyes and they spilled down her cheeks when she blinked. Thoughts, memories, flew at her like knives. The way he'd looked at her after the scheme had been revealed was very different from any way he'd looked at her before. And when she had called to him, he did not respond. And when the soldiers had picked him up, he did not struggle. 

He had simply let them take him. 

It frightened Hikari. 

She thought back to the moment before everything had been revealed. At that time, she'd felt something for Takeru that she'd never felt before. Or perhaps she had just never noticed the feeling. A strange, overpowering emotion that confused Hikari. She had felt so safe with him there, like she always did during their meetings before their friendship had been forced to an end. She was sure she never felt these feelings around Daisuke, or towards any of the other young men who liked her. 

Heart pounding faster, Hikari got up with some effort. Brennan and his men had left a clear trail through the wood, since some of the trees and bushes had been hacked away in order for the horse and cart to pass. 

They had headed back towards Kent. 

But what did that matter? What did she expect to do? Pitch herself against twenty armed, experienced soldiers in a hopeless rescue attempt?

She'd get herself killed for sure. And what help would that be to Takeru? 

* * *

Hikari entered the cottage silently, not even bothering to announce her entrance. Her mother was sitting in an armchair, quietly sewing together a new pillowcase. She looked up at her daughter when she came back. Since Hikari didn't offer to say anything, Mrs. Yagami asked the question, "Is it done?" 

"Yes," Hikari said bitterly. 

Her mother let out a sigh. Whether it was from joy, or relief, or because Takeru would be leaving the town forever, Hikari did not know. But nevertheless, she got angry. "How could you?" 

"How could I what?" Mrs. Yagami asked with strange calmness. 

"How can you be glad Takeru's gone?" Hikari wasn't entirely sure that was what her mother felt, but she went on with the accusation anyway.

"What reason do I have to be glad, and what reason do I have not to be glad?" her mother asked. 

_You have reason to be glad because he knew me and I knew him, and you, Father, and Taichi hated him for it, _Hikari said silently. Instead, she blurted, "You're glad he's gone because you and the rest of the town hated him for no reason, but II lo—" she stopped short, horrified at what she'd almost said.

But did she really love Takeru? Was that the feeling she had experienced earlier? Perhaps she had always loved him, even from the start. She had just never known it, never dared admit it. And the lies, the rumors she'd heard from the townsfolk, their fear of him, helped buried the feeling deeper in the past three years. 

"What were you going to say?" Mrs. Yagami demanded. She had stopped sewing. 

"Nothing," Hikari said quickly. 

Mrs. Yagami gave Hikari a narrowed-eyed look, but then resumed stitching. 

Hikari considered doing some chores to keep her mind off her jumbled thoughts, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. All she could think of was Takeru. He hadn't put up a fight, but was she going to follow his example? Was she going to let Brennan and Luorke take him to the King like some carnival prize?

"Well?" Mrs. Yagami demanded. "What are you standing there for? You know I hate idleness." 

Hikari was about to reply when shouts and yells drifted in from the window. She turned. The words "look" and "merboy" were heard most often and Hikari's heart leapt. Luorke and Brennan hadn't left yet. Maybe she had a chance to save Takeru. 

"Hikari, where are you going?" Mrs. Yagami cried as Hikari rushed to the door. "You're not to leave this house! Hikari! Hikari!" But it was too late. Hikari had already sped into the street. She followed the sound of the voices and ran after them.

Hikari turned a corner and stopped dead. At least one third of the town was gathered around a large iron cage set atop the cart she had seen earlier not too far ahead. Most of the people were women and children, since most of the men were out at sea. Hikari gasped in horror when she realized that Takeru was in the cage. 

Luorke was standing on the cart, along with Brennan. Soldiers were posted all around the cart to keep the townsfolk from rushing too near. "Gather 'round and listen well!" Luorke was shouting. "Gather 'round and listen well!"

Brennan only stared moodily into empty space, his arms crossed, an unhappy expression on his face. 

"Gather 'round and listen well!" Luorke encouraged again. "Today, this cursed creature has been caught! The distinguished Captain Brennan and myself will see to it that he makes his way into the private collection of the King and never trouble this town with his evil again!" 

With these last words from Luorke, Brennan snapped. With lightning speed, he whirled around and grabbed Luorke by the collar of his shirt. "Enough!" The captain hissed. "I'm tired of your games! The plan was that we leave immediately after we capture the merman, not show him off like we were at some—"

"But the King said we couldshow him off," Luorke whined. 

"Yes, the King did say that. But in the capital, you filthy coward, not here," said Brennan. His voice was low, dangerous. "Not while he looks human, not in this town, not so near the sea. What if he escapes—"

"He certainly will not!" Luorke insisted. "Not while in that cage of iron. Creatures of fey are powerless against iron." He looked smug. 

"He's a creature of the sea, he may be affected differently by it," said Brennan. 

"But—"

"No more excuses!" the captain cried, exasperated. "We leave _now_! I don't care what you have to say. And if you _do _say one more word, I'll have my men bind and gag you the entire journey to Ramona." 

Seeing that Brennan was serious, Luorke shut up immediately. The captain gave a signal to the guards and they began to push back the excited townsfolk.

"No!" Hikari cried. She ran forward towards them. 

Luorke saw her at once. "The witch, it's the witch!" he shrieked. "Stop her! Don't let her come near!" 

"Takeru!" Hikari cried. She had managed to get close to the cart and reached out a hand to him, but two guards held her back. "Takeru!" 

The merboy had been leaning against one side of the cage, his head bowed. But at the sound of Hikari's voice, he raised his head, searching for her in the crowd. When his gaze found her, he seemed to stare through her. Hikari could read nothing in his dull eyes and blank expression. He simply looked at her as someone that was _there, _not someone that mattered to him.

"Takeru!" Hikari cried again. 

He continued to look at her blankly. 

"Takeru" Hikari almost started to cry. 

"Hurry, hurry," Luorke was telling the soldiers nervously. "Get moving!" 

One soldier climbed into the cart's driver's seat and urged the horse into a rapid trot. 

"No!" Hikari screamed and pushed with all her might against the two soldiers that held her back. "Let go of me!" 

"Hikari, leave it," a voice said beside her. A new pair of arms held her and the two soldiers ran to catch up with the cart which was heading out of the town. 

Hikari squirmed, but the arms held her fast. Somehow, Hikari managed to whip around. "Daisuke!" 

"Hikari," Daisuke said solemnly, "just let him go. I think it's the best for this town. The best for everybody. Andit's not like he mattered anyway" 

Anger and pain burned in Hikari's eyes. Something that Luorke had said to her surfaced in her mind. 

_If it hadn't been for Daisuke_

Pieces began falling into place like a jigsaw puzzle. "You!" Hikari shrieked. "It was you!" Without realizing what she was doing, she raised a hand and slapped Daisuke hard across the face.

Surprised, Daisuke released her and staggered back. 

"How could you betray him? How could you lie to me?" 

Daisuke only stared at her. Gingerly, he touched the spot where she had slapped him. "I"

"That night in the alley," Hikari continued in a trembling voice, "you were angry with him because I paid him attention. So you went to Luorke, who meant ill for Takeru from the start, and the two of you cooked up this little plan, didn't you?" 

"Hikari, I only did it for you," Daisuke said desperately. "Everything I do is for you. You know that!" 

"Don't you dare say that!" Hikari snapped. She was sure people were looking at them by this time, but she didn't care. "You betrayed him!" 

"I didn't!" Daisuke protested. "He never belonged in this town to begin with! He didn't deserve your attention. He was bad luck!"

"You betrayed him," Hikari repeated, as if she hadn't heard any of his words. "And I hate you for it." 

_But didn't _you _just betray Takeru as well?_ her inner voice asked. 

_No_! Hikari shut her conscience out, shut out all the murmuring around her. Most of all, she shut out the pained expression on Daisuke's face. 

"Hikari," he begged, "please." 

She only stared at him, expressionless, then whirled around and fled. 

* * *

Hikari sat on her bed, her fingers running over Takeru's conch shell. After the outburst with Daisuke, she had run home and shut herself in her room. Her mother did not come in and try to soothe her. Her father and brother had returned a short while ago, but they didn't try to comfort her either. But what comfort could her family have offered? What she wanted most in the world right now was for Takeru to be back in Kent, safe and sound, but surely, her family did not wish that.

"Hikari?" Mrs. Yagami took a few steps into the room quietly. "Are you hungry? You've been here all afternoon, dear. Do you want to come out and—"

"No." The answer was flat and final. 

There was a moment of silence. Then, "I know you're upset about the merboy, but you can't shut yourself in here forever." Mrs. Yagami's voice sounded tearful. 

"Yes, I can." 

"Hikari, my sweet, my precious, you're being unreasonable. If you don't eat something soon, you'll starve!" 

Hikari knew she was being unreasonable, but she didn't care. She didn't care if she died from lack of food. She felt she deserved it. In the few hours she'd been alone, she'd had time to look back on the past. She had realized that Takeru had always been kind and gentle to her, even when she'd scorned him. And now, this was how she repaid him. 

"Hikari, can't you just forget about the merboy?" Mrs. Yagami pleaded.

Hikari didn't know what to say. Finally, "Don't talk about him." 

"Oh, of—of course, dear. I know—"

"But that's the point!" Hikari yelled. "You _don't _know! Mother, you weren't there! You didn't see how horrible everything was!" Hikari started to sob. 

"I'm so sorry, Hikari," Mrs. Yagami said quietly. 

"I want to be alone, Mother," Hikari said softly. "So I can think. Please don't bother me. Please ask Father and Taichi not to bother me." 

"All right." Mrs. Yagami cast her daughter one more worried look before leaving the room.

As soon as she left, Hikari set the conch shell back in its place, then climbed under the covers and shut her eyes. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. And, although she wanted sleep very badly, it did not come to her. She lay awake, staring into nothing. She relived the events of the day again in her mind and finally decided that she was not about to let Takeru go so easily. 

If he had not put up a fight, then she would. 

Hikari decided follow after Brennan and Luorke as soon as possible. The two had said they'd been given permission to show off Takeru. In Ramona, it seemed. The capital wasn't far away, but it'd take a day or so to get there. Hikari would have to leave early tomorrow morning if she didn't want to be too late. Very early. Her father and brother usually woke up just before the sun rose. She would need to get up early enough to give her enough time to gather all her journey materials and leave Kent before any of the fishermen awoke. All she needed to worry about now was the night watch, but she was sure they could easily be thwarted. Deciding that she needed as much energy as she could get for the journey ahead, Hikari shut her eyes once more and finally drifted off into troubled sleep. 

* * *

Hikari sat up with a start. What time was it? Had she overslept? She strained her ears for sounds coming from the kitchen. 

Nothing. 

She looked out her window and realized that it was still dark outside. It was hard to tell exactly what time it was, but Hikari got up and began preparing for her journey. 

First, she fetched what little money she had from her wooden coffer. It was her life's savings, and there wasn't much, but Hikari estimated that it'd give her two nights stay at an inn. That would come in handy. Besides, she could never take her family's money.

Next, she took a piece of cloth and tied the corners of it together, making a kind of sack. She filled it with a loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese, then grabbed a waterskin and filled it with water. 

Slinging both the sack and the waterskin over her shoulder, Hikari grabbed a cloak and was just about to step out the door when guilt caught up with her. She had always been an obedient child, and she was not used to sneaking out of her cottage like some thief. 

With a bit of hesitation, Hikari ran back to her room as quietly as possible and fetched her favorite hair clip. It was a trinket her grandfather had given her when she was younger. It was very beautiful, made of real pearl; and in daylight it shone with a multitude of colors. Hikari placed a gentle kiss on the clip while mentally passing her love for her family onto it. Carefully, she set it on the dining table. She hoped her family would understand her message, and wouldn't go after her. With a final look around the cottage, Hikari ran out into the night. 

Her first problem came to her immediately as she hurried down the street. 

Transportation. 

Hikari cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier. She needed a horseA picture of the Motomiyas' bay mare flashed into her mind. 

_No, _she chided herself. _I couldn't possibly_

But she'd have to. 

Putting on the gray cloak and creeping along the shadows, Hikari made her way to the Motomiya cottage. There was no light coming from within the house, just as she'd hoped. But then again, why _would_ the candles be lit at this hour? 

Still moving cautiously, Hikari made her way to the stables. The two horses grunted at her approach immediately, but she put a finger to her lips. 

"Shh," Hikari told them in a soothing voice. "Don't be afraid. Remember me?" Slowly, indicating that she meant them no harm, she strode towards the mare. 

The horse gave a low whinny of recognition. 

"That's a good girl." Hikari stroked the horse's mane. "Do you mind if I borrow you for a while?" 

The horse pawed at the ground and the girl started to saddle the mare. When she was done, she began leading the horse out of the stable quietly, but the stallion gave a cry of protest. 

"No, no," Hikari said quickly, freezing in her steps, and hoping that nobody had heard. "It's all right. I'll bring her back. Right now, you be a good horse and remain silent, all right?" Hoping her plead worked, Hikari tugged at the mare's reins again. They made it safely onto the street. 

And to make herself feel better, she swore that if something happened to this mare, she would work every single day of her life until she had earned enough money to buy Mr. Motomiya a new horse. 

Now that her first problem was solved, Hikari didn't know whether to walk and keep the horse and herself in the shadows until they reached the edge of town, or to just mount the steed right now and make a break for it. She decided the first idea sounded better. Even though it was the slower way, she was less likely to get discovered. 

Getting out of town was no trouble, to Hikari's relief. She simply walked the mare until they reached the dirt road that led to and from Kent. She hadn't run into the town watchman at all. She guessed that he had probably drifted off to sleep or something of the like. Still, it made her uneasy that she had been able to ride away from Kent so easily. An obstacle, however small it may have been, might have settled her conscience. 

Hikari turned to the road, forcing herself to put all her worries and doubts behind her. She would catch up with Luorke and Brennan, wait until the soldiers were off guard, free Takeru, and run back to Kent with the merboy.

It was a simple plan. 

But a million things could go wrong. 

_Stop it, _Hikari told herself. Instead, she concentrated on mounting the mare. It was something she was rather unused to doing, having only been on horseback two or three times in her life. When she was finally able to get into a comfortable position, she set the horse off into a gallop towards Ramona. 

* * *

Around the time that the fishermen of Kent awoke, Hikari came to the fork in the road. There were two signs, pointing in opposite directions. There were also words chipped into the rough wood, indicating the names of the places that they led to, no doubt, but they were of no help to Hikari. She could not read. 

When she got a closer look at the sign on the right, she recognized a "r" and an "a" as the first two letters in the name. A couple of years ago, Mr. Yagami had taught Hikari to write and recognize the letters in her first name. Hikari looked at the other sign and didn't even try to find letters she knew. It was an extremely long name and seemed too complicated to even pronounce. 

And besides, what she could make of the first sign fit "Ramona" well enough. 

A black blot caught her eye and Hikari realized that there was a symbol drawn at the bottom right of the sign. It was a crown. 

Deciding that going right would definitely lead her to the capital, Hikari and the mare resumed their journey. 

As she continued to travel, Hikari began to take in her surroundings more. She was on a dusty, well-worn road that seemingly stretched on forever before her. The path was on a raised area of the ground so that the road sloped down on both sides into a dense forest. It wasn't like the small wood near the shore at all. The trees of this forest seemed tall and foreboding, stretching so high that they seemed to touch the sky. The trunks were five times the waist size of an average man and the limbs were like skeleton arms. 

Hikari shivered. She'd hate to travel in this forest at night. 

With a sudden start, the girl sat up for she felt herself slowly slipping off the saddle. She had been looking for evidence of a camp, so she had been sitting in the saddle rather loosely. After getting back into a good position, Hikari continued looking. Brennan was not the kind of soldier who worked his men tirelessly. Most likely, he would have let the soldiers have a brief rest. 

_Come on, _Hikari urged. _There's got to be a trace of you somewhere..._

Yet, as Hikari rode later into the day, there was still no sign of Brennan and Luorke. There were no hacked off tree branches, no footprints or hoof prints, no grooves made by the cart's wheels going off the side of the road. No trace that they had stopped to rest at all. Perhaps Hikari had just missed the clues; she _was_ going at an amazing rate, but could it be that Brennan had pushed his men straight on until they reached Ramona? Perhaps there had been some deadline that Hikari didn't know about. 

That seemed the most likely answer. 

She just hoped that the captain hadn't gone so fast that by the time Hikari got to Ramona, they'd already taken Takeru to the King.

* * *

It was around late afternoon when Hikari arrived in the capital city. A wave of scents hit her at once; she could smell the choking perfumes of the nobles, the stench of the common folk, the reek of the animals, the odors of the marketplace. Besides that, there were also the loud noises. People talking, vendors calling out to passersby, children screaming and laughing, the rattle of carts, the sound of hooves, the jingle of bells.

Hikari covered her ears and shut her eyes. Everything just hit her too quickly. The place was too dirty, too crowded; it wasn't like anything she'd expected. People had talked of how fair and grand and impressive Ramona was; how everyone dressed in gold and silk and paraded down the streets, thinking of nothing but parties and festivals and merry making. They had said that the streets were paved with gold, the buildings and cathedrals made from silver bricks, and adorned with precious jewels. Ramona was a place of wonder, they had said, where beggars and vagabonds did not exist and everyone was rich and content. 

Hikari could not help but suppress a snort. To her, Ramona was like Kent, only bigger, louder, more crowded, and dirtier. The churches _were _impressive and the architecture was beautiful, but the streets were certainly not paved with gold. On the contrary, it was paved with a nice layer of filth from the many feet who trampled upon it. And there _were _beggars, young and old, sitting on the streets or just wandering around asking for money. There were also thieves too, Hikari noticed, and she pulled her cloak tighter about her, trying to hide her sack, hoping that she wouldn't attract attention. Hikari was glad that she had left in the clothes from the other day, which were now rumpled and wrinkled. She was also glad that she had not tied her money pouch around her waist. Her short hair was disheveled and perhaps she was a little pale, having eaten no breakfast and only a tiny bit of lunch. She had barely stopped at all on her journey, for fear of the forest and Takeru's safety.

The bay mare panted laboriously beside Hikari. "You poor thing," Hikari murmured pitifully. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard." It would be best to get the horse to a decent stable first before wandering around in search of Brennan and Luorke.

After a while, Hikari settled on a place called the Sky Lark Inn. The girl was worried; she didn't have that much money to spend, but she didn't want to go to a low class inn filled with cutthroats and thieves either. The Sky Lark Inn had a cheery name and from the outside, it didn't look too shabby or too fancy. Hikari just hoped the fee wasn't too much. 

" 'scuse me, miss," said a voice. 

Hikari jumped. A young boy was standing in front of her. "Y-yes?" She hoped he wasn't a street urchin begging for money.

"Would ye like me to take care 'o that horse for ye, miss?" 

Take care of her horse? Of course, he must be one of the stable boys of this inn. Hikari could have slapped herself for her stupidity. "Oh yes, of course, thank you," she said in a rush. She handed the boy the mare's reins and he led the horse around the corner of the inn. Hikari followed. 

When the boy had gotten the mare into a clean stable, he faced Hikari. "Ye can pay inside," he said. 

When Hikari entered the Sky Lark, it seemed that she had chosen wisely for most of the inhabitants looked like travelers and not the cutthroats and thieves Hikari had feared.

Hikari went to the counter to her left and drummed her fingers impatiently. 

The innkeeper soon appeared out of a backroom. She was a large, rosy woman who looked extremely bossy. "How may I help you, miss?" she asked. 

"I want a room, please," Hikari said, deciding that while she was here, she might as well get a room in case her quest lasted more than a day. 

"For how long?" 

"A dayI suppose." 

"One silver piece," said the innkeeper. 

"A _silver_ piece?" 

"Yes. The fee includes a stable for your horse—if you have one—breakfast and dinner, and a room. Plus water and a wooden basin if you have a fancy to wash yourself. Tell me"—the innkeeper raised an eyebrow—"that this is not a good deal?" 

Hikari flushed. The innkeeper obviously knew she was inexperienced, that she had never been in place as large and confusing as Ramona by herself before. "A silver piece, of course," Hikari murmured. She reached into her sack, withdrew her money pouch and handed the coin to the innkeeper. 

After a moment, the innkeeper said, "All right, come with me." With a quick bustle of skirts, the innkeeper came around the counter and down a long dark corridor. After about two turns, she stopped at a door. From her dress pocket, she fished out an iron ring strung full of keys. After sorting through a few, the innkeeper found the key she wanted and unlocked the door. "Have a nice stay, miss," she said before leaving.

Hikari entered the room and was pleased to find that it was quite nice. There was a small bed, a wooden table, and two chairs. A widow was also set high in the opposite wall, barred by metal bars. This was necessary, of course, to keep thieves out. 

Deciding that it was safe to leave her things here, but wanting to take precautions anyway, Hikari put her cloak under the covers of the bed and her cloth sack under the pillow. The money pouch, she did not want to leave, so she stuffed it down her bodice, finding no other suitable place to put it. The waterskin she kept with her, in case she got thirsty while wandering around city. 

Now it was time to find Takeru. 

Hikari stopped at the innkeeper's counter on her way out. "Excuse me," she said. 

The innkeeper appeared after a few minutes, "What do you need, miss?" 

"Are there any festivals today?" Hikari asked, knowing her question sounded foolish. 

The innkeeper snorted. "Festivals? You mean activities?" 

Hikari nodded. 

The innkeeper snorted again. Louder. "Just look around outside, miss. I think that'll answer your question."

"No, no" Hikari said impatiently. "I was wondering if there have been news about something strange? About a squarely built man with red hair and a tall, handsome man with brown hair having apeculiar attraction?"

"Are you looking for people, miss?" the innkeeper asked, staring her.

"Well" 

"There are always activities and shows in Ramona," the innkeeper said, not letting Hikari finish. "Especially during this time of the year, before winter sets in. And also because it's going to be the Queen's birthday soon, in another couple of days or so. People have been flocking here for the past week, preparing for the festivities." The innkeeper looked at Hikari. "Is this the information you wanted?" 

"ErI'm afraid not," Hikari said apologetically. 

"Most of the activities are being held at Alexia Square," the innkeeper said. "Just go out the door and turn to your right, and walk straight down the street. You can't miss it. I might warn you that the booths will be closing soon, at sundown." 

Hikari thanked the innkeeper before leaving the Sky Lark Inn. The girl didn't exactly know where to look for Luorke and Brennan, but based on the information she had, she decided that this "Alexia Square" was a good place to start. 

The innkeeper's directions were accurate for Hikari found herself at the Square quickly. Alexia Square seemed to be the city common, crowded with a series of booths and vendors preparing for the upcoming festivities. 

As Hikari wandered around the Square, she saw dancers who twirled to the music of strange instruments and puppet shows being held in mini "theaters" for children. People called out to her to purchase furs, silks, capes, jewelry, small trinkets, perfumes, flowers, fruits, pies, sweets, everything imaginable. Hikari thought about her remaining money. One silver piece, five copper, and two tin. She hurried away quickly, afraid that the tempting booths would overpower her. 

A pretty, dark-haired gypsy dancer entertained nearby with a tambourine. Hikari noticed that most of the audience consisted of young men. 

In the other direction, a stage play was going on. It looked like a scene from a masquerade for the actors all wore extravagant costumes and facemasks. 

And then, she heard Luorke. 

"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" he shouted in his booming voice. 

Hikari searched frantically in the crowd, and was finally able to locate him. Luorke was standing on a stage beside a huge glass tank covered in a white spread. The tank was as tall as two grown men, and as long and as wide as a woman was tall. As Hikari pushed her way through the gathering throng in front of the tank, she could see Brennan standing at the bottom of the podium, arms crossed and expressionless. His men were circled all around the tank and the podium, their swords in hand. 

"The King has granted a special treat!" Luorke continued. "We have a strange and rare creature here that I'm sure most of you have only heard about in legends, for your viewing pleasure!" 

Hikari was at the front of the crowd now. She hoped Luorke and Brennan didn't catch sight of her and recognize her. 

Luorke made extravagant motions with his hands before finally grabbing the white spread and flinging it off with a fantastic _whoosh. _

Hikari gasped and she heard the crowd gasp with her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Brennan twitch before he quickly masked his discomfort and resumed his indifferent expression. 

Luorke, on the other hand, was grinning nastily and treating this as if it were some fair in which he was showing off a prized cow. 

Hikari turned her attention to the tank again. In the bottom left corner sat Takeru. His face was bowed, but Hikari could see that he was extremely pale. His eyes were closed and he did not move. His fish tail stretched the length of the tank and seemed a bit too long for it. The last bits of his tail were coiled up like a snake and his fin rested against the glass.

People began whispering at once and some pointed excitedly at Takeru. The man standing beside Hikari turned to his companion and said, "It's a merman!" 

The companion nodded and said, "A real live merman!"

Somebody jostled Hikari and she realized that more and more people were flocking over. The other stands and stalls were beginning to close down for the night and this was the only one that was still open. 

"Yes, folks," Luorke was saying smugly at the crowd's awed faces, "it's a real live merman that Captain Brennan and I caught single-handedly by ourselves."

_Liar, _Hikari thought. She noticed that he did not give credit to Brennan's men or herself. Not that she wanted it. And it seemed as if Brennan didn't want it either, for he turned his face away from Luorke, looking cross. 

"Sadly," Luorke continued, "this special attraction is only here for this one day. After today, it will become the property of His Majesty the King, and he shall present it to Her Majesty, the Queen for her upcoming birthday. So get in line, pay a silver piece and you will be granted to have a closer look at the merman. Remember, folks, this is the only chance you'll get to see this strange creature. And it may as well be the only chance you'll catch a glimpse of one of the Mer Folk in your entire life." 

The wealthier of the crowd had already taken out their purses and began handing silver pieces to Luorke who had gotten down from his podium. The red haired man turned to Brennan. "Make sure they don't break the glass," he said in a superior tone. 

Brennan gave no sign of having heard, but he motioned to his men and they positioned themselves even closer to the tank. A few of them held up the white spread once more in front of the glass case, so that only the people who'd paid would get to go behind the cloth and see the merman face to face.

People who had paid began flocking to the tank and trying to touch the glass while soldiers desperately tried to make them form a line. A little girl who'd slipped past the guards tapped against the glass. "Why isn't he moving?" she asked. 

Hikari stiffened. Yes, why wasn't Takeru moving? 

Luorke plastered a fake smile on his face. "The merman is just tired from the journey," he said. "Now please, little girl, step away from the tank." 

The girl didn't have to because her mother appeared and gathered the little girl in her arms, making shushing noises.

Hikari stayed the entire time that Luorke had Takeru out for show, straining to catch a brief glimpse of him behind the white curtain. The girl was worried; the merboy looked so pale and he never once opened his eyes, or moved either. However, she had seen his fin flip up in the water and then settle back, but that was probably due to the water.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Luorke decided to close the show. It took a long time because he made a grand speech about how sorry he was and about how viewing Takeru was worth the money paid. Getting impatient, Brennan gave a signal, and a cart came rambling through the crowd, cutting short Luorke's speech. The cart was filled with barrels. The soldiers began emptying the water in the tank immediately. Brennan helped with the work too. People, realizing that they were closing, began drifting away and soon there was barely anyone left. Hikari darted behind an empty booth and kept on watching Luorke and Brennan, hoping there would be an opportunity to free Takeru. 

But there wasn't. 

When all the water was gone, Luorke and Brennan looked around to make sure that no one was watching them. Thankfully, the square was almost empty, and it was already dark. 

Quickly, Luorke thrust a ladder down into the tank. "Hurry up, you idiot," the red-haired man hissed. It seemed Luorke's words had no effect because Takeru got up slowly, weakly, and clambered up the ladder. On the last wrung, he stumbled and fell over the side of the tank and landed with a _thud _on the podium. 

Hikari winced. 

"Clumsy fool," Luorke said angrily. He yanked Takeru up by the hair and dragged the boy from the stage. "We'd better get back," Luorke said to Brennan. "I want a good supper and a good night's rest." 

Brennan didn't answer. Instead he said to the driver of the barrel cart, "Take care of all this stuff for me, would you? I don't care what you do with the water, and I don't care what you do with the tank. Take it to a smithy and have it melted down, if you like. You may also keep the cart." Brennan gave the man a gold piece. "This is for your trouble." 

"Th-thank you, sir," the man said, unable to believe his good luck. 

Obviously, the equipment hadn't come out of Brennan's pocket. And if it did, he was a very generous man. 

"Let's get going," Luorke grunted, and began heading down a street. 

Hikari was about to follow them, to see which inn they were staying at, but then she retreated back. Brennan's men seemed cautious and wary; some of them cast suspicious looks over their shoulders now and then. Hikari didn't blame them. She didn't want to know what would happen if they lost the King's precious "prize." 

When Hikari finally decided it was safe enough to follow them, it was too late. She ran after the men, going down the street she'd seen them take, but there was no sign of them. She had lost them. In vain, she hurried up and down the street, looking for a trace of them. A flash of gold from Takeru's hair, maybe, or red from Luorke's. Or perhaps a shine of silver from the chain mail the soldiers worebut Hikari saw none of that. 

Downcast, she headed back to the Sky Lark Inn. She was in the midst of a new plan as she stepped through the door, swearing to herself that she'd go to the King's palace to save Takeru if she had to, when she caught sight of Brennan and Luorke. 

For a moment Hikari stood there, frozen with surprise. Then, quickly, she ducked behind a serving maid that was chatting with the another girl. 

Hikari couldn't believe her good luck. Slowly, casually, trying not to catch attention, Hikari strode over to an empty table near Brennan and Luorke's. 

She made it safely to her table without anyone saying, "Hey, look! It's that girl from the fishing town!" On her way over, Hikari had noticed that only Brennan, two of his soldiers, Luorke, and Takeru were at the table. The rest of the soldiers had probably been granted some free time. And at least one of them had to have been sent to the King's castle to give him news of his captured prize. 

Hikari sat down stiffly, feeling nervous. She wished that her hair were longer, so that she wouldn't be so recognizable. Her heart ached when she glimpsed Takeru. He was sitting, huddled in a wretched cloak, his face as pale as ever. His face was expressionless, and his eyes held a faraway look, but he might as well have been listening to Luorke and Brennan's conversation as alert as any of them. It was hard to tell what Takeru was thinking when he got his blank expressions. 

Hikari signaled one of the serving maids over. Sitting there at the table with no drink and no food might attract attention. 

The girl came over and glanced at Hikari in surprise. They were about the same age and it was obvious that the serving girl did not see many young women about without chaperones. Thankfully, the maid asked no questions. Instead, she said, "May I do something for you, miss?"

"Yes, I would like some dinner," Hikari said. 

"Alright. What would you like?" The serving girl then began to give a number of dishes, but Hikari did not listen. Instead, her ears strained to hear what Luorke and the others were saying. Although she could not make out the words very well, she knew vaguely that they were talking about the money they had made that afternoon. 

"—and porridge," the serving girl finished. "What would you like me to bring you?" 

"Porridge, please," said Hikari, that being the only thing she heard. 

The serving girl looked surprise. "Just porridge?" 

"Uhyes." 

The serving girl hurried away with Hikari's order. Once the girl was gone, Hikari tuned back on the men's conversation. 

"Damn you, Brennan," Luorke was saying, "Why didn't you let us stay out longer?" His voice was thick and slurred, which meant that he was probably drunk. "We could have made more money." 

"You've made more money this one afternoon than you would have made in a whole month back in that fishing town," Brennan said. "You should be happy." 

"Even so" 

"Even so what?" Brennan snapped. "The merman does not belong to you. It belongs to the King. You should be grateful—very grateful, I must say—that he has even granted you this absurd show. Oh yes, and I forgot to remind you: don't expect the King to pay you anything. He says that the money you made today is enough." 

"We could have stayed out longer," Luorke insisted with a loud hiccup. It was a wonder that he was not distressed at Brennan's last words. "Or we could do the show again tomorrow. Today was a bad time—"

"Tomorrow, we must get the merman to the King," Brennan said. "Or it'll be our heads. We don't have time for another show. And even if we did, he—" the captain jerked his head at Takeru—"might faint in the middle of it."

There was a silence and they had all turned to look at Takeru. Hikari knew that Brennan was right. Takeru didn't look well at all. 

"He looks like he's got some illness," Brennan said. "I wonder if it's contagious? We wouldn't want a plague—"

"What disease?" Luorke said. "The boy's just not used to being out of the sea for so long, that's all. All we have to do is stick him in a tub of water and he'll be fine." 

"Perhaps we should take him to rest?" one of the soldiers inquired. "We wouldn't want him looking like that for the King tomorrow." 

"Good idea," Brennan said in an approving voice. "You two can take him out." 

There was a shuffle of feet and chairs as the two soldiers got up. Hikari dared a glance over her shoulder and she saw the two guards, each holding onto one of Takeru's arms, heading towards a side door. The girl was just about to get up and follow when the serving girl returned. 

"Here's your porridge, miss," the serving girl said cheerfully. "Enjoy." 

Hikari sat back down, her heart pounding. Had she attracted any attention? Luorke probably hadn't noticed, being in his drunken state, but BrennanHikari stirred the porridge nervously. It smelled delicious; Hikari had hardly eaten all day. Slowly, she ate a spoonful, the taste of nuts and raisins bursting in her mouth. After a few more spoonfuls, Hikari got up and left, not daring to even look in Luorke and Brennan's direction. 

The girl followed the way the two soldiers had taken and found herself in the stable area. The soldiers were not far away; she heard their voices. Hikari crept around the corner, and up to the first stable, which was empty. She peeked over the side. The two soldiers were positioned at the last stable, where Takeru was probably being kept. 

Two soldiers. That wasn't so bad. It was at least better than nineteen, not counting Luorke and Brennan. Somehow, she had to distract themHikari caught sight of a broom. She reached for it, wanting a weapon to defend herself, just in case. As she pulled the broom away, she managed to upset a whole stack of tools that had been lying beside it. 

_Blast this darkness, _Hikari thought. _I hope they didn't hear. _

Which was, of course, a very foolish thought. 

The evening air had been silent except the chirping of the crickets. There was a dull hum of noise coming from the inn, but that was not enough to muffle the sound of the crashing tools. 

"Who's there?" one of the soldiers called. Since Hikari could hear the words fairly clearly, it must have meant that he had already started forward in her direction.

Hikari crept back around jutting corner of the inn, pressing herself flat against the wall. 

"Who's there?" the soldier called again. He sounded even closer. 

Hikari tensed, her hands grasping the broom handle. 

"Show yourself." The soldier had passed the corner. He was just a few steps ahead of Hikari, with his back turned to her. Seizing her chance, Hikari took a step and swung the broom hard. At the very last moment, the soldier turned and saw her, but it was too late to draw his sword. With a surprised cry, the broom handle connected with his head and he toppled.

"Ron? Ron!" his companion called. "Was that you? Are you all right?" There was the sound of running feet. 

Hikari discarded broom—which now had a broken handle—grabbed the fallen soldier's sword, ran past the side door, around another corner, and to the front of the Sky Lark Inn. But she didn't stop there, for she knew that after the remaining soldier saw his fallen companion, he would follow her. But as she made her way around the building back to the other end of the stables, she saw that the soldier had not followed her after all. He was standing over Takeru's stable, looking irritated. Immediately, Hikari realized why. She heard loud moaning sounds coming from the stable. 

"What do you need, boy?" the soldier asked. "What is wrong with you?" 

Takeru only continued groaning. 

"Look, I don't have time right now to—"

More groans. These ones sounded genuinely painful. 

This was Hikari's chance. Perhaps Takeru had heard the other soldier cry out and figured this was his chance for escape. And even if that wasn't the case, he was distracting the guard for her quite nicely. The soldier was also positioned at an angle, so that his back was slightly turned to her, which was to her advantage.

Quietly, Hikari took the soldier's sword from its scabbard and put it on the ground. She didn't know how to use it so what good would it be to her? As quietly as possible, Hikari crept up to the soldier, hoping she wouldn't accidentally kill him. 

Swiftly, she raised the scabbard

"What the—" The soldier started to turn around. He must have sensed or caught sight of Hikari's shadow falling over him. But the girl did not slow down and swung the scabbard as hard as she could. It made a sickening _smack _against the soldier's head. The guard fell unconscious to the ground. 

For a moment Hikari leaned against the scabbard, gasping for breath, unable to believe what she had just done. Then she threw aside the scabbard and peered inside the stable. 

Takeru was there, lying on the hay, the cloak covering him. His eyes were closed but he didn't open them as Hikari approached. 

Her heart pounding, Hikari knelt beside the boy, touching his shoulder gently. "Takeru." Her voice trembled. 

Takeru opened his eyes. "You came for me." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Yes," Hikari said. She felt a sudden, childish, urge to cry. "Yes. Of course. I couldn't just leave you to them" 

"You shouldn't have." 

"I—what?" What did he mean? Hikari felt her eyes sting, but she pushed back her pain ferociously. Takeru was angry with her—hated her, perhaps—but why wouldn't he be, after what she had done to him? Right now, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and tell him that she loved him, but that was ridiculous, given the situation. So instead, she said, "Takeru, please. I know what I did was wrong, but I wasn't exactly given a choice. Please listen to me." 

"I'm listening." 

"I knocked out two of the guards, which will buy us enough time to get away, I hope. But we had better get going, in case one of the other soldiers, or perhaps even Brennan, decides to check you on. Can you stand?" 

Takeru didn't answer and Hikari took that as a "no." Feeling conscious, Hikari took Takeru's left arm and draped it around her neck. Her right arm supported his back. With a final heave, she managed to get him on his feet. 

The two made their way slowly to the mare's stable. Takeru leaned heavily upon the girl and Hikari was aware of the waterskin hitting against her leg every step of the way. 

When they got to the mare, Hikari gently slid out from Takeru's arm and began to saddle the horse. "We could take one of the soldiers' horses for you to ride," Hikari said. She glanced at him. "But I don't think that's a good idea, considering" Hikari wondered what they had done to him to make him so weak like this. He had been perfectly well about a day ago, and now...

"I don't know how to ride a horse," said Takeru. 

Hikari was about to reply when a voice interrupted them. 

"Mark! Ron! Are you there?" There was the sound of someone stumbling, a muffled _thud _and a grunt. Then, "Ron? Is that you? Get up, you lazy good-for-nothing lug! You're not supposed to be sleeping on the job." 

The voice was heavy and sounded more slurred than before, but it was unmistakable. Hikari's blood began to run cold. 

It was Luorke.

Author's Note: Sorry, but some parts of this chapter were rather forced. I hope it wasn't too obvious. Hmm, another cliffhanger. I'm getting rather fond of them, don't you think? 


	5. Ending

By the Seashore 05

*Disclaimer: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, and Taichi don't belong to me. And just to be safe, Digimon doesn't belong to me. If it did, there would have been a different epilogue written. The story "Nicholas Pipe" doesn't belong to me either. T_T So don't sue! .

**By the Seashore**

By: Ken's Gal

Hikari's first impulse was to run and hide, but she didn't. She couldn't just leave Takeru standing there and besides, there wasn't enough time. Even as the thoughts raced through her mind, Luorke came around the corner. 

"You!" he choked in surprise. "You! How did you" 

Hikari didn't let him finish. She charged at him and kicked him savagely in the shin. Luorke let out a chortled gasp and dropped to one knee. Hikari elbowed him in the side. In her mind, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she really had no choice. Luorke toppled and clutched his ribs, his eyes wide with pain. "Youyou won't get away with this" he wheezed. 

Hikari didn't answer. Instead, she ran back to the mare and swung herself into the saddle. She stretched a hand to Takeru anxiously. Even in his ill state, Takeru didn't hesitate a moment. He took Hikari's hand and also swung himself on. The smoothness in which he did it surprised Hikari for she was sure he had never ridden a horse in his life. 

Luorke finally noticed Takeru. "You, witch, stop! Stop! He's not yours!" Even though the man was drunk, he was sober enough to comprehend the situation and his voice shook with rage. "Stop, I say!" 

Again, Hikari didn't answer. She flicked the mare's reins. "Go!" she whispered urgently. "Go!" 

The mare reared a bit and set off in a gallop. Hikari could feel Takeru holding on to her tightly. His face was pressed against her back and his arms were around her waist. As they zoomed past the side door, Hikari caught sight of a soldier coming out of the inn. The mare was going too fast for Hikari to see the expression on his face, but she heard him call out, "You there, stop! Stop!" 

But of course, she didn't. 

Hikari urged the mare on even faster as they reached the main street. The soldier and Luorke had seen them and she was sure they would take pursuit. The girl felt Takeru's heavy breathing on her back and she wondered how long he'd last. Suppose he lost consciousness and fell out of the saddle

No, Hikari didn't want to think about that. They were heading towards the outskirts of Ramona now and would soon be on the dirt road that Hikari had been on earlier that day. The girl heard a horse's whinny behind her. Hikari turned around for a fleeting moment and her heart sank. Already, the soldiers were pursuing her. They were far behind, only mere shapes or now, but that could change. 

_How long would I last against them if they caught up?_ she wondered. 

Probably not very long. 

Hikari considered cutting through narrow streets and between cottages to try to lose the soldiers, but then she decided not too. Innocent people could get hurt and she didn't want that. Instead, she stayed on the main road. Right now, speed counted the most. 

If Hikari thought that the night in Ramona was black, the sky went darker when she sped onto the road with the surrounding forest. The soldiers were still on her trail, but the blackness of the night could help her. It was good that in their hurry, none of the soldiers had remembered to bring torches or lanterns.

In the distance, she could here the rumbling sound of thunder. She hoped that the storm would be a small one, one that would erase the tracks of the mare, not a big one that would hinder her flight.

Abruptly, Hikari swung the mare to the right until she was speeding along the edge of the road. She didn't know how much of an advantage the night was to her, and she had no idea when the rains would come—if they _were _going to come. The soldiers probably guessed that she was heading back to Kent, she had no where else to go. She had to take a chance; she had to throw them off now.

Hikari yanked at the reins and the mare skidded off the road and down the slope. It wasn't a very steep slope, about two or three feet tall, but Hikari still hoped the mare hadn't injured itself. A lame horse was the last thing in the world she needed now. 

Behind her, Hikari heard the surprised shouts of the soldiers, but she didn't let that stop her. She urged the mare into the forest itself, crashing through the underbrush. Coarse branches scratched at her arms and sharp leaves cut at her face as she rode blindly on. 

Soon they reached a small stream and that brought hope to Hikari. Although the mare hesitated, the girl made it step into the stream. If they traveled in the water, they would leave no tracks and the soldiers would have no idea which direction they went. 

"Come on, girl, you can do it," Hikari encouraged. 

The mare whinnied nervously. The water reached almost to her flanks and they were going against the current which slowed down their pace tremendously. But Hikari had put her faith in the water and gritted her teeth. She would go back in the direction of Ramona. It'd surely throw the soldiers off since they probably thought she was heading back to Kent. Her plan was to head back in the direction of Ramona then circle back towards Kent. And of course, she had to make sure it was safe first. 

Suddenly, the mare floundered and Hikari felt herself drooping to the right. Water splashed onto her face and soaked the hem of her skirt. Her feet were already dunked in water. "Get up, girl, get up," Hikari pleaded. _Please be okay, _she said in her mind. 

The horse obeyed and got into an upright position once more. On they trekked until they reached the end of the stream. By then, the awful fear of a hunted animal that had brooded in her mind had faded. She hadn't heard any signs of pursuit in a long time. 

Hikari turned her head slightly and spoke to Takeru. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you think you can sit on the horse on your own while I go and check onthem?" For some reason, she didn't want to say "soldiers". 

"Yes." 

Hikari was glad to hear that. Perhaps Takeru was getting better. Quietly, she got off the horse and landed on her feet on the ground. 

"Be careful." 

Hikari turned her head around to Takeru in surprise. His voice had been strained, weak, but his eyes were sincere. Hikari nodded. Then, she headed into the trees. 

The main road was not too far away, about ten feet to be exact. Hikari tried to be as quiet as possible. When she reached the edge of the forest, she got down into a crouching position, like a predator ready to spring. She had hidden herself behind a large berry bush so she felt sure that she would not be seen. She parted some leaves and watched.

After a short while, the sound of thundering hooves reached her ears and Hikari drew in her breath. Sure enough, the soldiers themselves appeared on their horses. They rode past her, in the direction of Ramona. 

Hikari let out a small sigh of relief when the soldiers had gone. But then, she frowned. There had only been about three soldiers in that group, what had happened to the rest? Had Brennan split his men up in search of her? That was probably what he'd done. When she had fled Ramona, they probably weren't one hundred percent sure where she was headed. Brennan had probably sent two thirds of his men towards Kent and led the remaining one third around Ramona and the other routes out of the city in search of her. 

That could mean that Luorke was in charge of the soldiers that had pursued her. 

They had probably been sure they'd catch her, so they didn't send notice to Brennan. Hikari could imagine that, Luorke being a very proud and over-confident man. And now that they had lost her, Luorke had finally decided to send some men back to Ramona and report. Hikari could not imagine what they'd say, what excuse they would come up with to the Captain. But that was none of her concern. What _did _concern her was to get herself and Takeru to safety. 

Walking swiftly, she headed back to where she had left the mare. 

She found the horse with no problem and was relieved that everything was as she had left it. Takeru's head drooped, but he raised it at the sound of her footsteps.

"I think we're safe enough," Hikari said to the merboy even though he hadn't asked her anything. "We've almost gone back to where we started. We're so close to Ramona, it makes me nervous. We'd better get going and ride to Kent as fast as possible." 

"That sounds like a good idea." 

"Yes." 

"But what if they're waiting for us there?" Takeru asked. "The soldiers, I mean." 

For a moment, Hikari did not reply. Finally, she said, "Then, we'll just have to think of some other way to evade them." She sighed. "This is all my fault." 

She got onto the mare and steered the horse around. They rode through the forest and presently, they came across the same stream from before. Once again, Hikari forced the mare to tread on the water. This time, it wasn't as hard because they were going with the current. 

When the stream ended, Hikari decided that if was safe enough to go back on the main road. The girl guessed that while Luorke sent the three messengers back to Ramona, he and the rest of the soldiers had probably continued the vain search. Either on the road or in the forest or both, she was not sure. If they had been clever enough to follow her to the stream, they had probably lost her after that. Luorke had probably given up a long time ago and headed back to Ramona. She hadn't heard him because she was still in the forest and the sound of rushing water covered any sound from the main road. All in all, she hoped that she had led the soldiers into a confused muddle. 

A light drizzle began to start as the mare and her two weary riders traveled down the empty road. 

Hikari groaned. 

"You don't like rain?" Takeru asked from behind her. 

"No," Hikari said. "It's just thatI don't feel very good traveling when I'm soaked to the bone. Or if I'm damp. I think it's worse if you're damp." 

There was a thoughtful silence. "We could stop." 

"No," Hikari said quickly. "No. We've got to keep going. What if the soldiers decide to search the road again? I think we've lost them for now, but we can't take any chances." 

Takeru did not reply.

* * *

For the next seven hours, the two traveled without stop. Around midnight, Hikari started to feel weariness gnawing at her, but she had pushed it aside. But why wouldn't she feel weary? She had traveled to Ramona and then fled the city all in the same day. And through both journeys, all she had eaten was about one third of a loaf of bread, a bit of cheese, and a few spoonfuls of porridge. And she had not rested at all. 

The air was still and crisp now, the drizzle had stopped a long time ago and Hikari had dried off. But the girl still had that uncomfortable, wet feeling about her and she shivered. She ran her tongue over her lips and was surprised at how dried and cracked they were. And along with the realization came an unbearable desire for water. Her throat burned and felt like paper and it was very hard to swallow. 

"We should rest," Takeru said, as if reading her mind. "Please." 

"But—"

"It's obvious that the soldiers have lost us. I'm feelingtired." Sure enough, Takeru's voice sounded so strained that Hikari consented. She steered the mare into the forest again, but they didn't venture very deep. 

They came across a small pond and Hikari stopped there. She had to give consideration to the mare, who was looking little better than Hikari herself. Hikari helped Takeru down and assisted him in walking towards a willow tree. He had sat down heavily and propped himself against the trunk. The girl then let the mare wander to the pond and drink to her own accord. The girl knew the horse would not abandon them. 

Hikari came back to Takeru and knelt beside him. She bit her lip when she noticed how much paler he had gotten. His skin was almost as white as the mermaids'. His breathing had become very labored. He raised his eyes to meet hers. They had lost some of their shine. "Leave me," he whispered. 

"Leave you?" Hikari echoed in horror. "No! Never, Takeru, never! I won't leave you, not if the King himself came and tried to drag me away." 

Takeru smiled faintly. "I'm glad to hear that." 

Hikari tried her best to keep back the tears. "Are you still angry with me?" 

"No. I figured out what really happened between you and Luorke." 

"Then why do you keep insisting that I leave you?" Hikari asked desperately. Something was horribly wrong. 

"Because," Takeru said after a moment of silence, "you're wasting your efforts." He paused. "I'm dying." 

Everything seemed to freeze for Hikari, even time itself. Nothing stirred, nothing moved. Takeru's words rang harshly in the air. 

_I'm dying_

"No!" Hikari cried. "What are you talking about? You're tired that's all! Tired!" 

But Takeru didn't seem to hear. "When the sun rises, I will die." His voice was bland as if he had known this for a long time and had accepted it without emotion. 

"Takeru!" Hikari begged. "Please, don't say that. The situation's not completely hopeless! We can make it, I promise" 

Takeru shook his head very slowly. "It's not that. There was a part, a condition, to the spell that keeps me human that you did not know." 

Hikari's heart began to thump painfully in her chest and she swallowed hard. "What condition?" 

"In order for me to be human on land, I must touch the sea every day or I'll die," Takeru explained.

Hikari felt a painful lurch in her chest. She was sure that her heart had made its way up her throat by now. "No, it can't be," she whispered. "You touched water, Takeru."

"If you're talking about the water in the tank, it was fresh water," Takeru said. "I couldn't breathe in there. It felt choked" 

_So that was why he had been so still in the tank._ But Hikari still refused to take in what Takeru had said. "There has to be some way around the spell," she insisted. "Some way." 

"There isn't." Takeru leaned back against the trunk and closed his eyes. 

"Then we had better get going, then," Hikari said. Her voice was determined, yet it still trembled. "We're going to have to ride very fast back to Kent." 

"Kari, you know that Kent is miles away. We'd never get there before dawn. Don't try to fool yourself. Don't try to believe in false hopes."

Kari. Her pet name. The girl felt the tears begin to well up. It was like Takeru's way of saying good-bye to her. His final good-bye. "At least it's better than no hope at all," she argued stubbornly. 

Takeru let out a sigh, but didn't try to answer. Hikari realized why. The sky had been turning gray and now it was a rosy pink. Dawn was steadily approaching. 

Without knowing what she was doing, she seized his hand and began rubbing at it savagely. It was like ice and no matter how hard Hikari rubbed, she couldn't get the warmth of life into it. 

"It'sno use" Takeru gasped. "Mytime is"

Hikari only rubbed harder, her brow furrowed in sorrow and frustration. She wanted to shake Takeru long and hard, shake some last strands of hope into his mind, shake so life into him. 

Knowing in her heart of hearts that Takeru was right, Hikari looked around at the lightening sky. She looked at Takeru who did not move, did not talk any more. There was no color in his face and his golden hair was matted to his forehead. She knew the last couple of times he had spoken had been full of effort. She glanced around her once more. It was getting lighter and lighter, a warning, that time was ticking away. Hikari wanted more than ever to sit back and cry, but she wouldn't let herself. She needed to be strong at this moment. For both of them. And there was something she needed to tell himit may be her last chance

"Takeru!" she screamed. "Don't leave me!" She threw her arms around him.

To her relief, Takeru opened his eyes and looked down at her. 

Hikari smiled sadly, leaned forward and kissed him.

The girl could feel his surprise, but he didn't resist. He had no strength to kiss her back.

Hikari drew away and then stared into his eyes. They were nose to nose. "I love you," she said softly. 

The girl saw the ghost of a smile that flashed briefly across the merboy's face. "That's funny," he said, "I've felt that way about you for a long time." His voice had been quiet, like the whisper of the wind, and now it faded away completely. He looked at her for one last time and then his eyes slowly closed. His head fell to one side and his body went limp. 

The sky had become fully light. 

Hikari put her hands to her mouth, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "No," she whispered. "No!" 

Her last bits of hope had faded with the night. 

Sobbing uncontrollably, and still clinging to Takeru, she put her face close to the merboy's, her tears running down her face and onto his. The tears left a messy, watery trail on Hikari's face and she could taste the salt from it in her mouth. 

Takeru's eyelids fluttered. 

Hikari gasped and looked at Takeru. He couldn't have done thatcould he? Surely it had been an illusionShe stared at Takeru again. Her tears were trailing down his face as if he were crying himself. 

Somebody put their arm around her. 

Hikari jumped in surprise and whirled around. No one was there. She looked down and realized the arm was Takeru's. She spun around and cried out his name. 

Takeru's eyes were open and he was smiling at her. Already, some color was returning to his cheeks and his blue eyes were bright. 

Hikari gasped. "How did youI meanI thought you were" 

Takeru sat up from the trunk. "Your tears," he said, touching his wet face slightly. "The touch of the sea is in them." 

Hikari looked confused. "My tears?" 

"The salt," Takeru explained. 

Hikari was beginning to understand. "See, there _was _a way around the spell!" she said. Laughing, she threw her arms around Takeru's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Then she began to cry all over again, for no reason. She could feel Takeru's chin touching her hair and his arms were around her. 

For a few moments, they were content to stay like that but finally Hikari drew away. "We must hurry," she said urgently. "We need to get to Kent and the sea as soon as possible." 

Takeru nodded. 

Together, the two got onto the mare. The horse was looking better, having rested and drank to its fill from the pond. Hikari led the mare onto the main road and she and Takeru continued on their journey. 

* * *

It was well into the morning before Hikari saw any other travelers on the road. She squinted ahead but the only thing she could tell was that there were two riders. As she got closer to them and they to her, she let out a cry of surprise. "Taichi? Daisuke?" 

Taichi had spotted Hikari and Takeru and pointed to them, making frantic gestures with his arms in case Hikari hadn't seen him. He urged his horse faster and reared it to a stop when he got to them, Daisuke close behind. 

"Taichi, Daisuke, what are you two doing here?" Hikari asked, surprised. Her brother looked haggard and his hair was disheveled. There were dark rings under his eyes. A rough brown cloak had been thrown hurriedly about his shoulders. At that moment, Daisuke reached them. He glanced at Hikari and Takeru before quickly lowering his eyes to the ground. He looked extremely ashamed. 

"We were looking for you," Taichi said. "Mother and Father were against it at first and so were Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, but Daisuke and I managed to convince them." He let out a weary sigh. "I'm too tired to be angry with you. I didn't get a moment of sleep last night." 

Hikari felt a stab of guilt. Taichi had probably been awake all night because of her. And she couldn't begin to imagine what her parents felt. 

"We're just glad that you're safe," Daisuke said, not quite looking at Hikari. 

"I'm sorry if I made you two worry," Hikari murmured. "And Father and Mother as well." She thought about how she had treated Daisuke that morning when Luorke and Brennan had left with Takeru. 

"We'd better get back to Kent," Taichi said. "Mother and Father are worried sick and they'd want news of you." He started his horse in the direction of Kent. 

"Wait," Daisuke said. There was a moment of hesitation before he went on, "I want to say something before we go." He led his horse closer to the mare. When they were little more than a foot away he stretched a hand to Takeru. "I'm sorry," Daisuke said sincerely. Takeru only stared in surprise at the boy's outstretched hand. "I've been thinking things over yesterday as well as today," Daisuke went on. "And I realized that the dislike I felt towards you was wrong. You're a good fellow, really. It was only me that was cruel. I was jealous becausebecause you had Hikari's affection. Forgive me. I'd-I'd like to start over." Daisuke's expression was solemn. There was a hint of fear in his face though. A fear that Takeru would scorn the offered friendship, would turn away. 

But then, Takeru smiled. "I'd glad you thought things over." He clasped Daisuke's hand. Daisuke smiled back in relief. 

"I would like to say I'm sorry too," Taichi said quietly. "But I think the reason I disliked you was because of the prejudice fear that everyone else had in town. I didn't think clearly" He gave a crooked smile. "And who am I to stand in the way of true love?" 

Hikari blushed. "We'd better get going or else we'll be standing here talking till sundown," she said quickly. 

"Yes," Taichi agreed. "Let's get going." 

* * *

It was around noon when the four travelers neared Kent. That was when Hikari plucked up the courage to ask about the soldiers. And Luorke. 

"So," the girl said casually, "Daisuke, Taichi, what happened in Kent while I was away?" 

"Nothing much," Daisuke replied. 

Hikari looked at him. "Are you sure? Nothing unusualnothing out of the ordinary" 

"No." Daisuke looked back at her blankly. 

Hikari smothered an exasperated sigh. But she wouldn't have called soldiers in Kent strange or out of the ordinary eitherafter all, they've already been there once before. "I meant, did any soldiers come to Kent while I was gone," Hikari finally said. 

"Ah, so that's what you were worried about," Daisuke said. "No. No soldiers came while you were gone. Why do you ask?" 

Hikari didn't answer, only looked at her saddle. 

"I knew it." Taichi's flat voice interrupted the uncomfortable silence. "I knew it." 

Hikari's head shot up. "Knew what?" 

"I knew they wouldn't let you take him for free," Taichi said, giving her a hard look. "Took you long enough to mention this." 

"Well" Hikari protested. 

"Think of all the trouble we're going to get," Taichi went on. "For the family, for the town" But then, he let out a surrendering sigh. "But if he means that much to you, we will fight. Or, at least, I will."

Hikari looked at him in shock. She had never thought that her brother would give as much a grunt for Takeru and now"You're the best Taichi," she said with a wide smile. "You may be difficult sometimes, but you're still the best brother any body could have." 

Taichi didn't say anything, only looked straight at the road ahead, but Hikari could tell that he was embarrassed.

"I'll fight too," Daisuke put in. "I think I owe it to you two for all I've done." 

"Thank you, Daisuke," Hikari said with another bright smile at the boy. "That's very—" Hikari didn't get to finish because at that moment, an arrow whizzed by her shoulder, narrowly missing her by a few inches. The girl gasped and all four travelers whirled their heads around instinctively to see where the arrow came from. 

And as they did, Hikari's horse began rearing and giving panicked whinnies. In the sudden commotion, Hikari could make out a soldier with an unsheathed sword who had suddenly appeared in front of them. He was waving the weapon crazily at the mare. At that moment, the mare shied ferociously and both Takeru and Hikari were tossed off. Hikari could hear Takeru yell her name, but it was suddenly drowned out a men came out from the trees surrounding them. There weren't a lot of soldiers, but enough to outnumber four, weary, unarmed travelers. 

Hikari hit the ground hard, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. She could make out Taichi and Daisuke trying to fend off the soldiers desperately. Takeru, somehow, had managed to get a hold of the mare's reins again and he was mounted on the horse. A soldier came at him, but Takeru got away by pulling on the reins and making the mare dart in the opposite direction. 

"Run, Takeru!" Hikari suddenly heard herself cry out. "Run! Don't worry about us!" The girl knew that Takeru was in desperate need of salt water. She had noticed earlier on that he had begun to look tired again. If he were captured, he might not get to the salt water in a couple of days or so, and by then, it would be too late. "Run!" Hikari yelled savagely. She was about to shout again, but the cry was cut off as she felt herself being pushed down face flat in the dirt. She struggled, but it was no use. Her hands were being pressed behind her back pain was already beginning to shoot up her arms and shoulders. Hikari couldn't see anything, but she could hear the sound of hooves and the cry of voices. 

She knew that Takeru had gotten away. 

And despite herself, she smiled. 

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice suddenly said. "What have I caught today?"

Hikari didn't have to look up to know that it was Luorke. 

* * *

Blindly, Takeru fled down the road, not knowing if the soldiers were on his trail or not. Presently, he realized that they weren't and he slowed the mare down. Strangely, he was breathless himself and his chest heaved violently. Staying in the saddle had been in a miracle. 

He looked back down the road and the attack replayed itself in his mind. He cursed. They should have expected itthey should have known that Luorke wouldn't let them off so easilyand now they had Hikari. Along with Taichi and Daisuke. Perhaps that's why they did not pursue him. Perhaps they knew that they could use the three prisoners to bait him. 

Whatever their reasons were, Takeru swore that he would save them. Whatever the cost. Yet, he couldn't very well save them if he were dead, and right now, the hot sun was beating down mercilessly on him. The effect of Hikari's tears wouldn't last any longer and he needed salt water badly. Already, he felt himself tiring. 

The best thing to do first was to return to Kent.

Quickly, Takeru spurred the mare on. Kent wasn't as far away as he thought because in a short span of time, the first cottage reached his sight. Not wanting to attract attention, Takeru got off the horse and gave it a slap on the hind. The mare took off into the village. The merboy waited a few minutes before setting foot into the village himself. Not wanting to be seen, he went behind cottages and took back alleys until he was close enough to the sea to hear the roar of its waves. Perspiration dripped from his forehead and into his eyes, making it difficult to make them stay open. 

All of a sudden, he found himself at the cliff and in a daze, stumbled down the steps. He was almost to the shoreline when he collapsed and everything went black. 

* * *

"Hikari, Hikari, are you all right?" Taichi asked. "Are you hurt?" 

Hikari couldn't turn her head too look at Taichi, but she said, "I'm okay." 

"No talking!" Luorke snapped. He kneeled in front of Hikari. "Now, _you_, are going to help me get that merboy back because _you_ were the one that made off with him in the first place." 

"What about them?" a soldier asked. Of course he was talking about Taichi and Daisuke. 

Luorke made a disgusted sound. "Put them in a closet, cellar, whatever. I don't care. Just get them out of the way until the trial's over." 

_Trial? _What_ trial? _

Suddenly, Hikari got a chilled feeling, like cold fingers on her skin.

A blindfold was forced on her and a gag stuffed in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her. Someone heaved her onto a horse and presently, the band of soldiers and Luorke started moving. And worst of all, Hikari had no idea where they were going. 

After a while, the horse came to a stop and someone pulled her down. She was dragged along until suddenly, she was shoved hard from behind. Hikari stumbled forward and fell to her knees just as she heard a door slam shut. 

Hikari got to her feet and by pressing her back against the walls, felt her way around the room. It wasn't a very big room, and already, she was getting that mustered, choked feeling. There seemed to be no window because she didn't feel any light shine upon her at all. And obviously, she was alone. 

Slowly, the girl sank down to the floor; her back propped up against a wall. She was glad that Takeru had been able to escape. But she was worried about one thing: what Luorke had in store for her. 

* * *

When Takeru came to, he found sand and seawater in his mouth. He could feel the wetness of the sand against his face and a small wave played over him. He lay on the shore for a moment, stunned and dazed and then everything that had happened flooded back to him. 

Groggily, the merboy sat up. He didn't feel weak and light-headed any more. It was as if he had been sick and now the illness was gone. He felt very refreshed. Takeru looked around realized, with a start, how much time had gone by. It was already getting dark. Everything was bathed in a gray light. Who knew where Hikari, Taichi, and Daisuke were by now? They could be halfway to Ramona or even be as close as in the next town. Takeru stared at the sand dejectedly at this thought. They were caught up in this partly because of him and it was his responsibility now to make sure that they were safe. And besides, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Hikari. 

* * *

Hikari gave a start when the door opened and banged against the wall. She had been leaning against the wall, staring drowsily into the uniform nothingness, neither asleep nor awake. She had slipped into uneasy slumber earlier on; she had been so tired. Through the entire time she had sat in this room, she had shifted from consciousness to sleep and back again. She was getting cramps in her arms and hands and no matter what she did, it seemed she couldn't get into a comfortable position with her hands tied behind her back. 

"You, get up," Luorke's voice said. 

Hikari got unsteadily to her knees. 

Luorke grabbed her by the arm and yanked the blindfold off. Hikari's vision adjusted quickly because the darkness didn't get any better when the blindfold was off. A furtive glance revealed to her that she had been in Luorke's cellar all this time. 

"Come along," Luorke said gruffly and pulled out the cellar and through his cottage. He shoved her out the main door. A thin, sour looking man was standing there, appraising her from head to foot along with two soldiers bearing spears. 

"Inquisitor Lowell, this is the girl," Luorke was saying to the man.

_Inquisitor._ Hikari didn't like the sound of that. 

The Inquisitor looked Hikari up and down once again before making a sound in his throat and having a quick change of expression as a response. 

"Well?" Luorke asked. 

"She doesn't look any different from regular folk," he said in a tone that matched his bored expression. But then, he shrugged. "But I suppose they _all_ look innocent." 

Luorke rubbed his hands gleefully and turned to the two soldiers. "Get her to the town square," he said. 

With stony expressions, the two soldiers each took hold of one of one of Hikari's arms and began leading her away. Desperately, the girl wanted to know what was going on, but she wasn't in the mood to ask questions. 

When they reached the town square, a small crowd had gathered. As Luorke, the Inquisitor, Hikari and the two soldiers approached, whispers immediately started. In the center of the square, a stake had been set up surrounded by hay and pieces of wood. The rest of Luorke's, or rather Brennan's, men were positioned around it. 

Hikari swallowed hard. 

With Luorke leading, the small group pushed their way to the stake and Hikari was tied roughly to it.

"Now," Luorke said grandly, "let the witch trial begin." 

* * *

Takeru watched in horror at the outer edge of the crowd. He had gone into Kent to get a horse and hopefully pick up on Luorke's trail, but that was not necessary any more. He had noticed the crowd gathered in the town square and went to see what the commotion was about. He was horrified to see Hikari being strapped to the stake. He guessed what was going on, although his knowledge was a little shallow in this area. Now, it was clear to him that the humans feared everything that was different then what they were used to. Then what they were taught. Then what they believed. And if they could, these "abnormalities" were often persecuted. 

It seemed to him that Luorke had accused Hikari of being "different". 

And from what he heard by eavesdropping on some of the folk in the crowd, Hikari had been accused of being a witch. A woman that was said to possess Black magic and belay all sorts of misfortunes on her community. 

Takeru looked at Hikari desperately. They were going to start the "witch trial" any minute now. And if Luorke won, Hikari would have to die by burning at the stake, her name and her family's name disgraced forever. (These things he also learned by eavesdropping). The thing that made the merboy most angry was that the accusations were not true. 

Without knowing what he was doing, Takeru spun around and ran for the shore. 

* * *

Daisuke didn't know how long he and Taichi had sat there in the dark. It just seemed like an eternity and Daisuke feared that they might be locked in this place forever. Or at least until they died. Which wasn't a very pleasant thought either. 

When they had first been put in here, the two boys had investigated of course. They had found out that they were in a storeroom because the place was filled with sacks of apples. (They had found this out when Daisuke stumbled into a sack and sent the fruit rolling everywhere on the floor). The only person that Daisuke knew who had apples was Mrs. Leonard. Which meant, they were probably in her storeroom. 

"Ah, well," Daisuke had said earlier, trying to lighten things up a bit, "at least they didn't put us somewhere foul smelling." He had breathed in a large breath of air for effect. 

Taichi hadn't said anything. 

"And at least we won't starve to death." The boy had even managed a crooked grin. Not that Taichi could have seen it, of course. 

Again, Taichi didn't respond. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "I wonder what they did with" It had been in a strange, detached sort of voice.

"Look," Daisuke had said. "She can't be off any worse then we are. I mean, I'm pretty sure Luorke wants to keep her _alive _so he can bait Takeru. He_ did _get away, you know. Maybe he'll even bring a whole bunch of sea monsters to save Hikari and then us." There was a hint of amusement in Daisuke's voice. He hoped Taichi knew that he was only joking. Partly. 

A piece of him really did wish that Takeru would bring sea monsters and other creatures of destruction. Mainly so they could tear up Luorke, bit by bit. 

And here they were, hours later, still stuck in the same storeroom. Daisuke had talked most of the time to get Taichi to brighten up a bit, but of course the older boy had remained glum and mostly silent. 

With an exasperated sigh, Daisuke sat down heavily by the door. He had heard murmurs coming through it and now pressed his ear against it to see what he could pick up. Perhaps he would get some information on Hikari. 

"This entire thing stinks," one of the soldiers said. "I can't believe Brennan made us listen to thatto that" 

"Idiot?" the other soldier offered. 

"Yes, to that bumbling idiot," the first soldier said. "This mission could have been easy. We get merman, we return to Ramona, we give merman to King, King is happyend of story. _Why_ did we have to have all these complications?"

"Well" the second soldier said. "It _does _make things a whole lot more interesting. Where has your sense of adventure gone?" 

The first soldier responded with a grunt. " Yes, wellI don't like witchcraft to get mixed up in this." 

"I agree with you on thatI don't think the girl is really a witch, do you?" 

"Probably not, even though she does have an uncanny ability to "control" the merman. Luorke just wants to get attention." He sighed. "This better not go on for long. The King is very unhappy at this moment and getting impatient. If we don't get the merman back and if we don't have him delivered, I daresay he's going to have our heads." 

"Oh yes. That. Don't mention it, will you. I—" 

Daisuke drew away from the door. He had heard enough. "Taichi," he whispered urgently. "Hikari's in trouble!" 

Taichi looked at Daisuke sharply. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" 

"I think Luorke accused her of witchcraft and they might—"

"What?" Taichi cried and Daisuke made _shh-ing _motions with his hands. 

"We've got to save her, Taichi," Daisuke whispered. "Who knows where Takeru is and if he he's even got energy to stand up. He was looking pretty weak earlier on for some reason" 

"Daisuke, I think I have an idea," Taichi said hurriedly. "We can stand back to back and untie each others bonds. Let's give it a try. You untie me first." 

_Finally, _Daisuke thought, something's _happening._

He got up and went over to Taichi and the two were able to stand back to back. Daisuke groped for Taichi's ropes and then searched for the knots. After a while of fumbling and yanking, Taichi's bonds came free. A few seconds later, Daisuke was stripped of his blindfold and he felt Taichi working feverishly to untie the ropes that held him. Taichi was able to get them undone very quickly and the two boys were free. 

Well, almost. 

"How are we going to get past the two guards?" Daisuke asked as he and Taichi pressed against the door, listening to the soldiers' voices. 

"I don't—" Taichi stopped in mid-sentence. He looked at Daisuke. "Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"It's another voice. A female voice. I think its Mrs. Leonard."

"Mrs. Leonard?" Daisuke repeated. He listened and realized that Taichi was right. "What is she doing down here?" 

"That's what I was wondering," Taichi muttered. He pressed his ear harder against the door. There was the sound of conversing voices and then a sudden thud on the floor. 

"Oh, how clumsy of me!" It was Mrs. Leonard. 

Light had been coming in from the narrow slit between the bottom of the door and the floor. Now, everything had gone black. 

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Leonard was saying. "Knocking over the candle and dropping my things and all. I'll go upstairs and light the candle again. Say, why don't you two come upstairs with me as well? You two look tired and I think you could use something to eat and drink." 

Daisuke felt something brush against his hand which had been resting right by the slit. His hand closed over the object absent-mindedly and he was much surprised when he found that it was a key. He was about to tell Taichi, but then decided not to. The other boy seemed concentrating too hard on what was going on outside. 

After a few moments, Taichi whispered, "They're gone!" 

"I heard it too!" Daisuke said excitedly. "Do you think Mrs. Leonard's helping us on purpose?" 

"Perhaps," Taichi replied with a slow smile.

"She probably is," Daisuke decided. "She gave us the key." He held it up, grinning. 

Taichi gasped and grabbed it. "Good, good!" He pressed his hand against the door and a section of it gave away. "There's a section of the door that can open up," Taichi explained. "I remember it from two years ago when I was working for Mrs. Leonard and I had to bring all the apples down here. I tried this mini door earlier, but of course it was locked. It's held close by a latch. Mrs. Leonard must have somehow unhooked the latch for us just then." 

"Good old Mrs. Leonard," Daisuke said. Then, "Well, actually, she's not old, but you know what I mean." 

Taichi wasn't really listening. He had stuck his hand through the opened section as far as it would go and was muttering to himself. "Just a little bit further" 

"Did you get it?" Daisuke asked. 

"No, I'm trying to," Taichi said with gritted teeth. "It's hard to see in the dark." Just then, the key scraped loudly on the lock. 

Daisuke gulped, hoping that the soldiers wouldn't hear upstairs. 

Taichi thrust his arm forward and he felt the key go in. There was a click and the door swung open. 

"Follow me," Taichi said immediately, not wanting to waste time. "There's a second stairway that leads out a side door of Mrs. Leonard's house." In a few minutes, Taichi had found it. 

"You know, Taichi, I think it's a good thing that you've worked for Mrs. Leonard," Daisuke commented. 

Then the two boys sped up the stairway as quietly as possible. 

* * *

_Witch trial_The words ricocheted in Hikari's mind. She should have expected it; Luorke _had _been calling her a witch quite frequently. And he was pretty confident too, it seemed, he had tied her to the stake _before _the trial was over. That means that he sure that he would win. 

Which didn't do much for Hikari. 

But perhaps this was all a bluff, perhaps this was all set up so he could get Takeru's attention and lure the merboy here. After all, Luorke had decided the trial should be at night and you'd think if he really thought Hikari were a witch, he'd have the trial during the day. But then why had he called the Inquisitor? Did Luorke want to capture Takeru _and _do away with Hikari? 

At this moment, that's what it seemed like. 

Ignoring her pounding heart, Hikari looked around the crowd. There weren't a lot of people. Most of them, she wasn't very familiar with. It seemed that a lot of people had stayed home tonight. Hikari wondered why. Were they ashamed that they knew her, an accused witch? Or perhaps it was something else. Perhaps it was fear of being associated with her now that she had gotten herself into this jumble? Hikari didn't know. 

Luorke had taken his place in front of her. "Silence!" he shouted, his arms raised. The crowd immediately ceased their talking. Satisfied, Luorke continued on. "I, Luorke Gragen of Kent, accuse Hikari Yagami of Kent of being a witch, an upholder of the Dark Arts. I will shortly present evidence and if any of you have evidence against or with her, please state it when it when I am through. Inquisitor Lowell from Fenn, the nearest town to Kent, shall be the judge of this trial." 

Luorke paused a bit for effect and was about to go on when a woman's voice cried out. 

"Hikari! Hikari!" The cries were wracked with sobs as Mrs. Yagami pushed her way through the crowd followed by Mr. Yagami. "She's innocent!" Mrs. Yagami screamed. "Innocent, do you hear me? This is ridiculous! Ridiculous!" She turned to her daughter, tears streaming down her face. "Hikari!" She rushed to get to the stake. 

Mr. Yagami grabbed her just in time. "Wife, be silent," he whispered. "Please, for the sake of our daughter." Mr. Yagami pulled Mrs. Yagami back, stroking her hair and murmuring to her. He shot his daughter a desperate, helpless look. 

Luorke was about to signal to his men to silence Mrs. Yagami but now satisfied that the job was already done, he continued on with his speech. But, once again, he was interrupted. 

"Luorke! Luorke! I've been looking for you!" Ms. McFlintock pushed her way to the front. "Well, where is he? Where is Takeru?" 

Luorke stared at the old woman in outright surprise. 

Ms. McFlintock only scowled at him and waved her cane impatiently. "Someone told me that you dragged my Takeru off. You had no right to do that. He was in my service and—"

Luorke had snapped out of his daze and shouted orders to Brennan's men. "Get the woman back to her cottage! She's obviously deluded. And make sure she doesn't come back and interrupt this trial again!" 

Two of the soldiers followed Luorke's orders and began leading a now, furious Ms. McFlintock away. 

Luorke let out an angry heave of breath, cross at having been interrupted twice in a row, and then resumed with the trial. 

"Now, as all of you know, this girl is able to control the merboy that has been living among us for some time now. That, I think, is proof enough in itself. How can such a simple girl control something that is of magic? Unless of course, she had magic herself. Second, I have reason to believe that it was this girl who freed the merboy seven years ago from our beach. The merboy was washed too far ashore for the waves to reach him and he was too weak from his wound to drag himself back to the water. And I do not think his own kind would have dared ventured on land even to save one of their kindred. Yet, despite all this, he was gone the next day. And when he returned some three years later, he befriended this girl. I think he had to have known her before then just pop out of the water and suddenly become friends. We all know that the Mer Folk are a wary people, they do not give their trust blindly. Any objections?"

"Well" said one woman who was bolder than the rest, "what else has she done besides enchant the merboy?" 

"You don't understand," Luorke said, his brow furrowing slightly. "By enchanting the merboy, she could have done a lot of things through him. For instance, calling up storms. She may have even called up the storm that killed her own grandfather." 

Hikari sucked in her breath, horrified at what Luorke at said. "That's a lie!" she cried. "I would never—"

"Be silent!" Luorke hissed. "You have no right to speak!" 

Hikari bit her lip. 

"And consider that one time when there had been a storm. Did she not blunder headlong into it. That meant that she wasn't afraid the sea would take her. It meant that she had the power to control it, so she wasn't afraid. And who did not see the merboy go after her shortly?" 

"She went out there to save her brother," someone else protested. 

Luorke glared. "That was just an excuse. So nobody would get suspicious of her. Who knew what she and the merboy were doing out there in the sea?" 

No one said anything. 

"And," Luorke went on, "I have seen her have meetings with the merboy."

Hikari caught her mother and father's eye. They looked at her in horror and her mother burst into tears once more. 

"Once when I was taking a rest from work, I was walking along the cliff one afternoon and I saw her down by the shore talking with the merboy. I got suspicious and a month or so later, when I stayed home to mend the nets, I took another walk along the cliff, around the same time as before, and there! Once _again_, I see her talking to the merboy." Luroke paused for breath. "And just to prove it even more, ask her parents. Ask them. Was the girl not always out sometime during the afternoon with some excuse or another?" 

Everyone turned to look at Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. There was only silence. 

"You see!" Luorke crowed. "It's true, it's true!" 

Hikari listened to all of this in despair. Luorke was going to win, she knew it. Luorke was going to win, and she was going to die. He had turned all the things he had seen her do into sins and half the evidence he had against her was inferred. For instance, how he said that she used Takeru to summon sea storms. But the crowd didn't know that, Inquisitor Lowell didn't know that, and there was nothing she could do. 

* * *

Takeru ran until he reached the shore. He stood in the sand, but he did not touch the water. Closing his eyes, he forced pictures of his kin sisters into his mind. He imagined that the sea was fierce and uneasy, the waves crashing onto the rocks. He imagined that storm clouds would gather and threaten with rain. He kept these pictures in his mind and let out a long, eerie wail. It was beast-like, inhuman. After a few moments, he called out again. He wished for a conch shell which would have been more effective, but he didn't want to waste time looking for one.

After a few moments, he was surprised to hear his call being answered. The replies were exactly like his call, only higher pitched and more alluring. 

Takeru opened his eyes to see the sea as he had pictured it to be in his mind. The waves were churning restlessly and were crashing among the rocks, sending salty spray splattering all over him. Dark clouds were already gathering overhead. 

It had worked. 

Takeru had known that he had the power to summon storms, just like any other of his kind. He just never knew he would have to use his powers one day. He had always hoped that things wouldn't come to this. Calling storms was tricky and sometimes dangerous. Storms got out of control all to frequently. He didn't know if he could control the storm he had conjured, he realized he had put too much power, too much energy into it. He wondered if Kent could stand up to its rage. Perhaps now, he was no better than the monster that they had accused him of being. 

Just then a huge wave rolled towards him but it didn't crash down on Takeru. Instead, it stopped right by the shore and mermaids appeared out of its midst. They sang to him, called to him and reached out their slender hands enticingly. And there was just a bit of scorn as they looked at his human legs. 

Takeru shook his head but only sang back, asking them to help him bring the storm upon Kent. He didn't tell them that he was doing it for Hikari because if he did, they might not help him, knowing the reason behind all this was for a human. 

The mermaids laughed gleefully when they heard his plea and their beautiful eyes shone with a hungry light. The dove back into the wave and it subsided into the sea. The mermaids surfaced again, very close to the shore. 

They reached their hands towards the sky, all the while singing their song. A turbulent wind started, blowing salt water into Takeru's eyes. It took all his might to stand his ground. When he looked at the sea again, he gave a gasp of horror. The mermaids had called upon the wind and had started a swirling water tornado. This wasn't what he had asked for. He had asked them to help him move the storm from the shore to Kent not add to it. 

The tornado swirled closer and Takeru could feel its power. He could feel its force trying to draw him to it. He jumped out of the way just in time as the tower of water crashed into the cliff. The ground literally shook from the force and it took a few minutes before Takeru could steady himself. He looked at the mermaids. 

They only laughed at him, their eyes dancing with malice. 

_What have I done? _

* * *

"What is your say in this, Inquisitor Lowell?" Luorke asked. He had finished giving out all his "evidence". 

The Inquisitor, who hadn't said anything at all during the entire trial, finally spoke. "Hmvery interesting indeed. I must say that your evidence, Mr. Gragen, has overpowered all the protests. Very well, she is condemned." Inquisitor Lowell turned to Hikari. "Now is your chance to speak. Do you confessor do you still insist you are innocent?" 

"Believe what you like, but I'm innocent," Hikari said stubbornly. 

Inquisitor Lowell didn't look surprised at her claim. "Shall we try the river method then?" 

"No," Hikari said bitterly. "Either way, I'll die." 

"Since you have refused the river method, and all evidence is saying that you are guilty, you must be prepared to die by burning at the stake. Do you accept your fate?" 

"Yes."

Somewhere within the crowd, Hikari thought she saw her mother faint. 

"All right," the Inquisitor said. He turned to Luorke. "You heard her." 

Luorke nodded to the soldier who held a flaming torch. Just as he was about to light the wood and hay around Hikari's feet somebody cried out. 

"A storm! A storm is coming! Run for shelter!" 

Everyone turned to see who it was. The man collapsed to his knees just as he got to the edge of the crowd. Even though his face was ashen and he was clearly out of breath, he struggled on. "It's like nothing I've seen before," he whispered in a frightened voice. "The seait's like a living monsterthere were columns of swirling water and the waves churned and tossedand it's headed-headed this way"

And then as if to prove the shaken man's words, thunder rumbled in the distance and a long streak of lightning cut the sky. A light rain began to start.

Luorke who had gone near enough to hear the man gave a shout of triumph. "You see! The girl has obviously summoned, or used the merboy to summon, this storm to save herself! Is that not proof? Is that not proof?" He turned wildly back to the soldier who held the torch. "Do it," he commanded. 

"But" the soldier said, hesitating. He looked at the sky. 

"Do it, you coward!" Luorke screeched. "I don't care if it's raining, just do it!" 

The soldier obeyed. 

Hikari's heart almost thumped out of her chest as the soldier thrust the torch amid the wood and she struggled. The soldier didn't do anything for her of course. He just turned around and hurried to Luorke who was calling him over. 

Hikari could feel the heat of the flames near her feet and she wondered how long it would be before the fire seared her. Already, billows of smoke were starting up and it was choking her. A part of her wished the rain would come down harder and douse the flames, yet another part wished the flames to engulf her so that her death would be quick.

"Hikari!" Two male voices called to her, but the girl didn't turn her head. Black dots were dancing in front of her eyes and any minute now, she was going to pass out. It was getting hard to breathe amidst the smoke. "Hikari!" The voices called again, but they sounded distorted to Hikari. Slowly, almost calmly, her attention turned to the flames around her. Had the fire gotten to her yet? Funny, how she didn't feel any pain

And then everything went black. 

* * *

Taichi watched in horror as he saw Hikari's head slump forward. "No!" he screamed. He and Daisuke pushed their way to the stake, only to be held off by the soldiers. 

Just then, Taichi heard a voice shout his name. He whirled his head around. "Takeru!" 

The merboy was flushed and he was running at a face pace towards them. Absently, Taichi heard Luorke utter a cry of surprise and glee. 

"Get him! Get him!" Luorke shrieked. 

At the same time, Taichi shouted, "Hikari! Hikari!" And began pointing at the stake. 

And by then, the crowd had begun shouting and yelling as well. 

In the confusion, Takeru stopped in his tracks and yelled something wordless to the sky. The rain started to fall down harder, in thick, heavy globs. The wind picked up and the thunder rumbled louder followed by the brilliance of lightning. There was a sudden crash as a rack of fish put outside a cottage to dry during the day fell over. Someone screamed. 

In fact, the whole crowd had been thrown into mayhem as the rain began to come down even harder and people ran in the directions of their homes to find shelter. And some people were so bewildered that they had begun cutting across the center of the square so they could get away fast enough. 

The soldiers tried to hold the panicked people back but they wouldn't be held off. Several of the soldiers found themselves being trampled under hurrying feet and others were swept away in the rush of the crowd. There were only two men standing and instantly, Taichi lunged at one of them from behind, grabbing onto the soldier's neck, bringing him down. Daisuke, on the other hand, kicked the other soldier behind the knee. That method was also effective because the soldier also dropped. 

Takeru ran the rest of the way to the stake. People darted out of his way, but he paid no attention. The rain he had called had doused the flames around Hikari, but he didn't know if she was okay. A lot of the wood around her had been burned and her dress had been seared badly. And, she was also unconscious. 

Takeru finally reached Hikari and untied the ropes that held her and then hoisted the limp girl piggyback style onto his back. Taichi and Daisuke reappeared at Takeru's side 

"Where to?" Takeru asked. Or rather, shouted. His voice seemed a little breathless, having ran all the way from the shore to here and also using a lot of energy to summon the storm. 

"My house," Taichi said. 

Takeru nodded but gave a start as somebody gave a wild scream behind him. He jumped out of the way just as a blade came slicing down at where he just was. "Luorke!" he gasped. 

The red-haired man looked at all three boys with half-crazed eyes, all the while brandishing a sword that he had somehow gotten hold of. "I'll get you!" he cried. "I'll get you all, then you'll pay for what you've done!" 

"He's gone mad," Daisuke whispered.

Luorke lashed out again and everyone jumped away. His eyes fell upon Takeru. "You," Luorke whispered. "You're going first. You and that pathetic witch." With a roar, he slashed in an arc at Takeru, but the merboy was able to dodge the blow. 

Daisuke launched himself at Luorke, grabbing hold of the man's right arm. The arm that held the sword. 

"Get off me!" Luorke screamed and in all the sudden struggling, managed to elbow Daisuke in the side. Momentarily stunned, Daisuke was thrown off. The boy hit the ground with a sickening thud. 

For a moment, Takeru was afraid that Luorke would chop Daisuke's head off—he had the chance—but the older man came after him instead. Automatically, Takeru took flight. He didn't know where he was going, but then realized that his mind had instinctively made him head in the direction of the sea. 

Blindly, Takeru plunged into the woods, trying to loose Luorke, but the man stayed on his trail. Takeru swerved to the right, then to the left, leapt over roots and dead branches but no matter what, Luorke was behind them. All too soon, the wood ended and Takeru found himself at the edge of the cliff. Luorke burst out of the woods a moment after. Both had stopped running. 

"Well, merboy," Luorke said, his face flushed from the chase, "this is the end."

Takeru only stared, too horrified to speak. 

"This is the end," Luorke repeated, a smile spreading across his face. He gripped the sword and lunged. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Takeru. He saw Luorke charging at him and for a moment, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Then, a split second before the sword hit, Takeru leapt to the side. 

Luorke's sword plunged into the air, but the swing had made the man lose his balance. He teetered for a moment, trying to regain his balance, but his feet slipped on the rocks which were now slick with rainwater. He tipped sideways and with a furious scream, fell over the side of the cliff. 

Takeru stared at where Luorke had been, unable to believe what had just happened. Still in a half daze, he crawled over to where Hikari was. He had lost hold of her when he had fallen, but was glad that she appeared unharmed. But, she was still unconscious. 

Takeru checked to see that she was still breathing then clutched the girl to him. He was glad that she hadn't been awake to experience what had just happened. 

"Takeru! Hikari!" 

Taichi and Daisuke appeared and caught sight of Takeru and Hikari. They ran towards them and knelt down next to the boy and the unconscious girl. 

"Are you two all right?" Taichi asked. 

Takeru nodded. 

"What happened?" Daisuke said. "Where's Luorke?" 

Takeru swallowed. "Dead." He swallowed again. "He fell over the edge of the cliff." 

There was a moment of silence. The only sound was the rain which was pelting down on the four of them. 

"Let's get out of this wet," Taichi finally said. 

"Merman's Cave," Daisuke suggested. "It's the closet, driest place from here." 

Taichi and Takeru nodded in agreement. Unusually quiet, the three boys got up, Takeru still holding Hikari, and headed towards the cave. 

__________

When Hikari came to, the first person she saw was Takeru. 

Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened? How did I get here?" 

Takeru only stared at her. "Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to listen to the entire story?" 

"Yes, I feel fine." 

Grimly, Takeru told her what had happened. 

"I'm sorry," Hikari said after he was finished. "I'm sorry, that Luorkedied."

Takeru didn't say anything. 

"Where are Taichi and Daisuke now?"

"In the town. Reassuring your parents that you are still alive and well. They should be back in a while. Your parents might come too." 

"Oh." Somehow, the prospect of seeing her parents and explaining everything and answering all their questions didn't seem too appealing to her right now. "How long have I slept?" 

"A day or so." He was silent for a moment. "It was a miracle that you weren't brunt. You've got some minor bruises from the fall from the horse earlier on, but other than thatyou're fine." Suddenly, he smiled. "I'm glad." 

Hikari looked at Takeru. She thought about all that had happened to her. Only three days had passed, but it had seemed like three months. Without a warning, she threw her arms around Takeru and pressed her face into his chest. "I love you," she murmured. 

Takeru was surprised for a moment, then hugged her back. "You should get some rest," he murmured, stroking her hair. 

Strangely, when he said the words, Hikari realized how tired she had suddenly become. "All right," she said quietly and settled down into a comfortable position. She was smiling when she fell asleep. 

* * *

When Hikari awoke again, she was in her own bed, in her own room. 

For a moment she was confused and dazed, but then suddenly, everything came back to her. Her father and Taichi must have somehow managed to carry her all the way from Merman's Cave back to their cottage. But where had Takeru gone? She had hoped to talk to him, in private, now that everything was over

Getting out of bed, Hikari got up and gave her aching bones and muscles a stretch. Quietly, she left her room and she stepped into the living room. To her surprise, she found her mother and father, Taichi, the Motomiyas, and Mrs. Leonard all there, as if waiting for her. When the group saw the Hikari, they immediately got out of their chairs and ran to give her sympathetic hugs. 

"Oh, my daughter, my Hikari," Mrs. Yagami was saying, "thank God you're alive." 

"Yes, it is a good thing," Mrs. Leonard said with a smile. 

"That Luorke" Mr. Motomiya muttered. 

They all began fussing over like a newborn and Hikari felt dazed and rushed all over again. Taichi was the first one to notice. 

"I think we should give Hikari a little air, she looks like she's going to faint," Taichi said with a smile. 

"I would like some fresh air," Hikari said, thinking of Takeru. 

"Fresh air? As in a walk. Outside? Alone?" Mr. Yagami raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes," Hikari said. 

"I suppose" Mrs. Yagami said, but she looked suspicious too. 

"Thank you Mother, thank you Father," Hikari said and then hurried out of the cottage quickly before any of them could change their mind. 

_Takeru_In a haste, Hikari's feet led her to the cliff. She stopped there, bathing in the warm glow of the sun. Everything was just so wonderful. Hikari smiled. Perhaps it was a side effect of being in love. And she _was _in love, she wouldn't deny it any longer. With Takeru. 

Suddenly, Hikari caught sight of Takeru's golden hair by the shore. Still smiling, she walked down the steps. But when she got to the bottom, she felt queasy. She hoped that they had cleaned up after Luorke and she wouldn't see a dead body.

Letting out a sigh of relief when she didn't, Hikari ran over to Takeru. The merboy had taken on his fish tail form and was sitting on one of the rocks. Hikari suddenly realized how long it had been since she had last seen him in this form and how much she had missed it. 

"Oh, Takeru!" she said as she reached him. "I'm so happy!" 

Takeru smiled at her, but there was something faraway in his eye. He looked out to sea. 

Sensing something was wrong, Hikari became worried. "What is it? You look sad. Are ill?" 

After a moment, Takeru said, "It'snot that." The words seemed difficult to get out. "Thereanother part of the spell that I didn't tell you about." 

Hikari's blood immediately ran cold. "_Another _part?" 

"Yes." 

Suddenly, Hikari seized Takeru's arms. "Tell me," she said, desperately, urgently. 

Takeru wouldn't look at her, but looked at the sand instead. "In exchange for the spell," he began, "I bargained away a year of my life under servitude." 

"You mean, you said you would serve the sea witch for a year if she put the spell on you?" 

Takeru nodded. "The problem isshe asked me to return to her the day after I turn sixteen." 

Hikari's heart had begun pounding again. "When is your birthday?" she whispered. 

"I turned sixteen yesterday."

All of a sudden, everything began to make sense to Hikari. So that was why he was out here, in his Mer Folk form. He hadn't done it because he had felt like it; he had done it because he had to. 

And as if to confirm it, Takeru said, "I can't become human any more." 

"No" Hikari whispered. "No! No! This can't be happening!"

"It is," Takeru said gloomily. "You should return to Kent. Your parents, Taichi, Daisuke they're all waiting for you. They care about you. You should—" 

But Hikari wasn't listening. "Three yearsonly three years" she murmured, still in shock. She gazed into Takeru's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

He looked away. "It wouldn't have changed anything."

Hikari was about to protest, but then stopped. He was right. Bitter tears began to well up and she hugged Takeru. One last time. "Don't forget me," she pleaded in a whisper. 

"Never," Takeru said. Then, "How could I?" He leaned down and kissed her. "But you must promise never to forget me." Tenderly, he caressed her face. 

"I'll remember you always," was Hikari's answer. "And you shall remain forever in my heart." 

"After I finish my servitude, I will come back to you," Takeru promised. "Remember that, and remember my love for you and don't lose hope." 

"I will remember," Hikari promised. 

Gently, Takeru drew away. He tried to smile. "A year isn't very long," he said. "If you keep busy while I'm away, it will pass by very quickly." 

Hikari nodded emphatically even though the tears still streamed down her face. 

"Good-bye," Takeru said. He turned and smiled at her once more before diving into the sea. 

Hikari stared out into the blue-green waters. "Good-bye." 

A gentle breeze picked up and ruffled Hikari's hair and skirt. The waves crashed gently among the rocks. The seagulls called. Slowly, the girl began to smile through her tears. 

_Remember me alwaysI shall always remember you_

_And when the year is up, find your way back to me_

_BecauseI'll be waiting for you _

_I promise_

__________

I wrote your name in the sand

And the waves washed it away

I wrote your name in my heart

And forever it will stay

——Connie

Author's Note: Wwweeellllll folks, how was it??? The part where Takeru and Hikari met up with Taichi and Daisuke was done _the day before school started. _So don't sue me if this chapter's a little rushed. Anyhow, romantically, I tried to make this chapter as sad as possible. This may be a love story, but I never said that it was going to turn out all _sappy and perfect_! Mwahahahahahahaha! I just luv bittersweet stuff! ^0^ And if any of you cried, _let me know_!!! *Rubs hands gleefully* And I must thank Connie, who is a friend of one of my friends. She's the one that made up that sweet little poem at the end.^^ Okay, I know you're all still staring at the screen with your mouths open at this super sad endingbuuuuuut, I might consider a sequel. Now doesn't that just make you feel so much better? If you want a sequel: SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW. For more news/updates on the possible sequel, check my bio on ff.net. 

Well TTFN, ta ta for now. Till then, my readers! 


End file.
